Dua Dunia, Seribu Satu Perbedaan, Satu Tujuan
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Didekasikan untuk ultah Naruto. Warn: TERDAPAT NARUFEMSASU! OOC! Misstypo, baca jika berani XD. Banyak cerita yang membuat kisah mereka berbeda, banyak permulaan yang mewarnai kisah akhir mereka. Namun, dari deretan seribu perbedaan yang terjadi di dalam setiap kisah mereka, tetaplah hanya satu tujuan yang akan ditempuh oleh Sasuke Uchiha. HBD, Naruto Uzumaki!


Kisah ini dimulai dari suasana sebuah Kota yang bernama Konoha. Kota yang konon katanya merupakan gudangnya para ninja-ninja hebat. Dengan teknik, dan kemampuan para ninja di kota itu, Konoha menjadi terkenal. Bahkan, semenjak perang dunia—dua tahun silam—negara itu semakin disegani karena sebagian besar orang-orang yang mendamaikan dunia adalah ninja berasal dari Konoha. Oh, tetapi bukan peperangan, Juubi, atau jurus-jurus ninja yang akan kita bahas di dalam cerita ini, melainkan salah satu pahlawan dunia ninjalah yang akan kita sorot. Ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki—sang pemimpin para ninja di Konoha, setelah Tsunade memutuskan untuk turun tahta, dan menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya pada Naruto. Lalu, kemana Tsunade pergi? Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Nenek-nenek awet muda itu memutuskan untuk kembali pada kehidupannya sebelum menjadi Hokage, yaitu berjudi, mabuk-mabukan, hingga hutang Tsunade kembali menggunung.

Krosaaakkkk… Krosakkkkkk…

Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto merobek dan meremas kertas yang dicorat-coretnya.

"Agghhhhhhh….," Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustasi, "Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada ide sama sekali di dalam otakku…," lanjutnya. Ia bisa gila jika tidak ada ide untuk 'proyek' terbarunya.

Tidak berada di rumah, atau di Tempat Paman Teuchi (kedai ramen ternama di Konoha), Naruto kini berada di kantor Hokage. Ia duduk di atas kursi untuk para hokage. Tetapi, tidak sesuai dengan tempatnya berada, Naruto tidaklah mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Hokage. Ia yang sekarang ini sedang ada waktu luang untuk beristirahat memilih untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang di waktu kecil tidak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan untuk mengerjakannya, malah ia selalu memaki-maki pekerjaan itu. Ia sebagai hokage beralih profesi sementara waktu menjadi seorang _author_ novel dewasa—layaknya Jiraiya—salah satu guru kesayangannya.

Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk belajar mesum atau menjadi mesum seperti Jiraiya, dan gurunya Kakashi. Ia yang merupakan orang paling berjasa dalam mendamaikan dunia hanya ingin sosok gurunya tidak menghilang dari kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia ingin Jiraiya yang telah tiada, dan merupakan seorang Author buku dewasa ternama masih dikenang oleh reader-nya. Setidaknya dengan mencoba untuk meneruskan _hobby_ Jiraiya, Naruto masih bisa mengenang guru kesayangannya itu. Ia masih bisa melihat orang-orang membaca buku yang asal-mulanya berasal dari Jiraiya.

Tidak semudah yang terlihatnya, ternyata untuk membuat satu buku novel, Naruto memiliki banyak kendala. Ia yang tidak terlatih dan pandai menulis langsung pusing tujuh keliling, padahal pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja mencoba untuk menulis. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang harus dia lakukan untuk menulis. Ia harus membuat alur awal, tengah, dan akhir cerita. Ia harus pandai merangkai kata-kata hingga orang-orang yang membaca buku itu mengerti tulisannya, padahal Naruto sendiri tidak pandai untuk berbicara atau mengungkapkan pikirannya. Alhasil, satu kata patah pun belum Naruto tulis, padahal pemuda itu sudah berjam-jam diam di depan meja—memikirkan ide untuk cerita tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia akan mulai kembali menulis, ketika terdengar suara teriakan dari arah luar ruangan. Naruto pun terdiam. Ia merasakan sebuah chakra yang tidak asing, dan terus mendekat ke arah ruangannya.

"Uchiha, Uchiha kau tidak bisa masuk Ho—

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke. Ia bukan terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di hadapannya, melainkan Naruto terkejut karena sudah cukup lama Sasuke pergi dari Kota Konoha, pemuda itu kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Anak buah Naruto mengangguk minta maaf, "Maafkan saya Hokage-sama, tapi saya ti—

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja dia!" kata Naruto—memotong perkataan anak buahnya. Ia yang tadinya memerintah orang untuk melarang siapapun masuk ke dalam ruangannya berubah pikiran ketika melihat sahabatnyalah yang mengunjungi dirinya.

Mengerti maksud Naruto, anak buah Naruto pun mengangguk hormat, "Permisi…," kata orang itu. Ia melangkah pergi ke luar ruangan, menutup pintu, dan meninggalkan Naruto berduaan bersama Sasuke Uchiha—rival abadi sang Hokage.

.

.

.

Ruangan hokage tiba-tiba hening sesaat.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang untuk sementara waktu.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda yang sedang di pandang hokage ini adalah satu-satunya Uchiha, setelah Obito dan Madara berhasil dikalahkan beberapa tahum silam. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang berjasa membantu Naruto dalam peperangan, walaupun pernah dianggap sebagai ninja hilang atau lebih parahnya penghianat. Berbeda dari dua tahun lalu, tubuh Sasuke semakin tinggi—sama halnya dengan Naruto. Menurut kabar, selain proporsi tubuh Sasuke yang berubah, kekuatan Sasuke pun semakin meningkat. Ia sudah dikategorikan sebagai ninja paling terkuat di jamannya, dengan kekuatan yang pantas disejajarkan dengan hokage sendiri. _Well_, jika begitu tidak salahnya apabila Naruto dan Sasuke dianggap sebagai rival abadi, kedua ninja yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, bahkan Sakura—teman_ se-team _Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua pemuda itu memiliki rahasia kecil. Rahasia yang mereka simpan secara apik. Mereka berdua yang dianggap sebagai kedua pemuda paling diinginkan oleh wanita-wanita di Konoha ternyata memiliki hubungan dari sekedar hubungan teman akrab, atau saudara. Yap, mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, dan mereka menjalani hubungan 'terlarang' tersebut secara diam-diam.

Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang terjadi begitu saja. Tidak seperti pasangan kebanyakan, tanpa banyak komunikasi layaknya seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, atau pendekatan yang _significant_ mereka sudah merasa saling memiliki. Semula bermula dari keadaan yang begitu damai ketika perang usai. Sasuke yang kini tinggal di Konoha sering mengajak Naruto untuk jalan—keliling perdesaan. Tidak bermaksud untuk mengajak kencan, Sasuke mengajak Naruto jalan hanya karena tidak ada teman yang cocok untuk diajak bicara, dan melepas kesepiannya karena Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu yang sudah menjadi bagian Konoha pun sering dikirim untuk misi perbaikan infrastruktur setelah peperangan, hingga Sasuke sulit untuk menemui mereka. Selain mengajak jalan, Sasuke pun sering mengajak Naruto untuk _sparing_ kecil-kecilan di hutan terlarang. Seharusnya hutan tersebut menjadi hutan yang tidak boleh sembarang dimasuki, tetapi untuk ninja terkuat, hutan tersebut hanya seperti tempat bermain mereka. Lagipula, akibat peperangan hutan itu mengalami kerusakan parah, sehingga sebagian kecil spesies binatang berbahaya yang tinggal di dalam hutan itu punah.

Di suatu malam, setelah Sasuke mengajak Naruto makan malam di kedai ramen Paman Teuchi, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto pulang. Di kala itu, seharusnya Sasuke langsung pulang ke kediamannya dan beristirahat dengan tenang karena setelah peperangan banyak sekali yang harus Sasuke kerjakan sebagai bentuk hukuman dari pihak tetua Negara Konoha. Tampaknya Kediaman Uchiha yang selalu sepi membuat dirinya enggan untuk pulang. Ia yang kerap kali merindukan keberadaan orang-orang berasal dari klan Uchiha selalu merasa kesepian ketika sendirian di tempat itu. Oleh sebab itu, Sasuke yang menyadari jika Naruto adalah orang yang memiliki nasib sama dengannya memilih untuk mengantar pulang Naruto, hingga dia lelah dan dikala kembali ke kediamannya dia akan tertidur sangat lelap—melupakan kesepian tempat tinggalnya.

DI malam sepi, dengan taburan bintang di langit, hanya terdengar dua pasang langkah kaki. Sasuke yang merasa keheningan ini begitu menyebalkan memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Memang itu tidak terdengar Uchiha sama sekali, tetapi jika berduaan bersama Naruto, Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya membuka sifat aslinya—seolah-olah tidak ada beban. Ia yang membuka pembicaraan disambut hangat oleh Naruto, hingga mengalirlah obrolan menarik di antara mereka berdua.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang-bincang, dengan sesekali ejekan dan gurauan membuat mereka berdua tidak sadar jika sudah tiba di depan Kediaman Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengambil kunci pintu apartemennya. Ia akan membuka pintu, dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Sasuke karena menemani dirinya pulang, dan membuat perjalanan menuju rumahnya terasa ramai. Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum tipis di saat Naruto mengucapkan kata terima kasih itu, meskipun ada perasaan mengganjil di dalam diri Sasuke ketika ia melihat Naruto akan berpamitan untuk beristirahat. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan Naruto.

Perasaan mengganjil di hati Sasuke mengantarkan pemuda Uchiha itu pada tindakan bodoh. Secara reflek Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto, ketika pemuda Uzumaki itu akan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Di saat Naruto membalikan badan, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan memagutkan bibirnya. Astaga! Di saat itu, jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang, dan begitu juga Naruto. Bagi mereka berdua, waktu seperti berhenti sesaat.

Setelah perang dunia, hingga melibatkan Juubi berakhir, sudah cukup lama Sasuke tidak merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat—seolah-olah akan meledak, hingga dia mati. Tetapi, perasaan kalut Sasuke karena kebodohannya menghilang ketika tangan Naruto bergerak untuk memeluk leher Sasuke, dan pemuda Uzumaki itu membalas ciuman Sasuke. Naruto membalas lumatan bibir Sasuke. Ia mengikuti permainan lidah Sasuke—sesuai kehendak sang Uchiha sendiri. Tidak disangka perasaan Sasuke pun terbalaskan.

Di malam itu, dua pahlawan terkuat dari Konoha pun larut ke dalam emosi yang tiba-tiba meluap—tanpa terucap kata sedikit pun. Mereka terayu oleh pesona nafsu, hingga tanpa sadar hal yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan antara sesama laki-laki, mereka tembus dan lewati. Malam berbintang pun mereka habiskan dengan melakukan cumbuan-cumbuan mesra di atas ranjang—penuh gairah, namun berdampak banyak bagi perasaan mereka, dan di saat terbangun kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa tersenyum, ketika perasaan mereka terasa penuh, kekosongan yang selama ini terisi dengan sempurna, dan tanpa janji mereka mengikrarkan diri jika mereka terikat antara satu dengan lainnya.

"Apakah kau terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiranku, hingga tidak bisa berbicara satu patah katapun?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan tentang dua tahun silam. Lamunan mengenai pertama kali dirinya dan Sasuke menghabiskan malam pertama di tempat tinggal sang Hokage sendiri.

Sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan melupakan kejadian di malam itu, dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum grogi. Ia memijat-mijat belakang lehernya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau kembali secepat ini," katanya. Ia berusaha memendam perasaan rindu pada kekasihnya. Sebagai Hokage, Naruto masih mempunyai harga diri untuk tidak terlihat emosi, "Apakah ada yang harus kau bicarakan, hingga terlihat tergesa-gesa, dan mendobrak pintu ruang kerjaku?"

Sama halnya dengan sang hokage, Sasuke menyimpan rasa ingin memeluk, mencium, mencumbu kekasihnya di dalam hati terdalamnya. Seolah-olah seperti permainan, kedua pemuda itu, dengan sedemikian rupa tidak ingin terlihat lemah, dan emosional. Mereka berdua walaupun sepasang kekasih, masih memiliki _pride_ sebagai seorang rival jika berhadap-hadapan. Padahal, kedua pemuda itu saling merindukan antara yang satu dengan lainnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Naruto mendesah pelan.

_Senyum itu lagi…_

Batin Naruto. Sejak dahulu ia memang tidak suka dengan senyuman Sasuke. Terlebih, di mata Naruto sekarang, senyuman Sasuke lebih menawan, dan bisa kapan saja meruntuhkan tingkah _cool_ seorang Hokage.

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya—mendekati Naruto.

"Tampaknya kau sangat sibuk," sindir Sasuke. Ia menatap gundukan kertas di atas lantai yang dinamakan sampah—sisa kerja Naruto dalam membuat novel.

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali," pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya—mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah. Membuat novel ternyata lebih menyusahkan ketimbang menjalankan misi tingkat A atau S sekalipun.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibawa sang Uzumaki. Dengan tenang Sasuke mengambil gulungan kertas yang sudah menjadi sampah itu. Ia membuka gulungan kertas di atas lantai itu dan membaca isinya.

"Di kisahkan di sebuah kota ninja terdapat seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan paras yang cantik, dan memiliki sifat keras kepala, baik hati, penuh semangat. Wanita itu dicintai oleh seorang laki-laki biasa yang memiliki cita-cita ingin menjadi pemimpin desa tersebut, dan—" Sasuke membaca keras-keras isi kertas itu sebelum menatap Naruto tajam. "—tampak seperti Sakura… dan dirimu?" desis Sasuke. seringai Naruto muncul di saat mengetahui Sasuke cemburu pada Sakura.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "A—ah, iya! Asal katau tau, aku akan meneruskan kerjaan Jiraiya sebagai pembuat novel dewasa—_straight_. Pemeran utamanya tidak bisa seorang laki-laki, maka dari itu aku membayangkan Sakura saat membuat novel itu, bukan 'seseorang' di depanku i—

"Membosankan," Sasuke berkata ketus.

Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke bisa berkata seketus ini. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi tegap kembali, "Apa maksud perkataan ketusmu itu?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh rasa cemburu.

Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Semenjak peperangan itu, dia yang bertindak seenaknya mau diatur oleh petinggi Konoha yang bagi Sasuke tidak ada gunanya. Ia mau menjalankan hukuman, walaupun dia adalah salah satu orang yang berperan besar dalam menciptakan kedamaian dunia. Semua itu dia lakukan untuk sahabat, rival, sekaligus kekasihnya. Ia mau berlelah-lelah ria mendatangi setiap negara dan membantu membangun kehidupan negara lain yang fasilitas publiknya hancur karena dampak peperangan. Ia mau menjadi perwakilan dari Konoha untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan negara lain. Di saat kakaknya terbunuh untuk negara Konoha, dia masih mengabdikan diri, dan mengorbankan dirinya sebagai Ninja Konoha. Semua itu demi Naruto. Tetapi, ketika kembali dari misinya, pemuda yang menjabat menjadi hokage itu dengan seenaknya membuat cerita tentang dirinya bersama Sakura. Entah ini hanya cerita novel atau fiksi, Sasuke tidak terima jika Naruto dipasangkan oleh orang lain, walaupun itu hanya dalam bentu imajinasi. Naruto hanya miliknya, dimanapun itu. Bahkan dalam imajinasi sekalipun.

"—membuat 'karakter' wanita seperti di dalam kertas ini sangat membosankan," Sasuke meremas-remas kertas di tangannya dengan satu tangan. Ia menatap Naruto intens. Rasa cemburu membuat Sasuke lupa jika ia telah menghina Sakura—salah satu temannya, "—oleh karena itu, aku akan menunjukan seperti apa wanita sebenarnya…," bibir Sasuke bergerak perlahan, "—wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping pemuda berambut pirang yang di ceritakan di dalam kertas ini, " senyuman iblis tersirat jelas di bibir sang Uchiha.

Apabila orang lain yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke maka orang itu akan terjatuh lemas karena ketakutan. Pemuda Uchiha itu dengan rasa cemburunya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Ia yang hanya memiliki Naruto tidak sudi membiarkan Naruto berimajinasi mengenai orang lain. Seluruh hal yang ada di dalam diri hokage hanya kepunyaan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha ini merasa sudah sangat berbaik hati pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia menurunkan egonya, dan membiarkan Naruto bekerja untuk mereka, dan sekarang dia tidak sudi jika imajinasi liar Naruto pun harus dimiliki oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia belum paham dengan maksud perkataan teme-nya. "Bagaimana caranya di dalam novel itu kau menunjukan padaku, wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping pria? Oh iya, di dalam benakku, asal kau ingat, Sakura adalah wanita terbaik setelah ibuku, dan Oba-chan (Tsunade)."

"Oh iya? Jadi Sakura adalah salah satu wanita terbaikmu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat, lekat, "jika begitu, aku akan membantumu membuat cerita…," suara Sasuke sangat rendah—mengingatkan Naruto akan suara tidur sang Uchiha yang selalu berhasil membangkitkan gairahnya, "—cerita _'straight'_ yang belum pernah dibuat oleh siapapun, dan itu…. tentu saja akan menggeser wanita ketiga terbaikmu itu… atau lebih bagusnya yang kedua pun akan aku… singkirkan?" untung saja Sasuke masih menghormati calon ibu mertuanya yang sudah tenang di alam sana.

Naruto memincingkan matanya.

_Hal gila apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan?_

Batin Naruto—penasaran.

.

.

Pikiran seorang Uchiha yang jenius mulai merumuskan setiap karakter, plot, setting, dan kata yang cocok untuk ceritanya. Sesuai dengan sumpahnya, ia akan membuat Naruto hanya berimajinasi sesuai keinginannya. Entah itu mempermalukan dirinya, membuat Sasuke terlihat konyol, Naruto akan menerima ceritanya. Yeah, pemuda Uzumaki akan berhenti berimajinasi, selain berimajinasi mengenai Sasuke Uchiha—satu-satunya kekasih sang Hokage.

* * *

**Dua Dunia, Seribu Satu Perbedaan, Satu Tujuan  
**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru and NarufemSasu**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: FemSasu, OOC, Yaoi, Hard Lemon, Miss typo, AU, Canon, dan masih banyak lagi di dalamnya. **

**Cerita ini dimulai setelah peperangan dengan Madara dan Obito.**

**Tidak suka jangan baca!  
Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata, tidak dibuat untuk dikomersilkan ataupun menghina sang pemilik cerita aslinya. **

**Happy birthday for Naruto.  
Taz harap langgeng selalu dengan Sasuke Uchiha—Ultimate seme in Naruto XDD**

**Terima kasih untuk Naruto yang sudah menjadi karakter paling menginspirasi untuk Taz!  
**

* * *

**Sasuke's Story…**

_Uzumaki Corp.,_

_11 Oktober 2012…_

Berbeda dengan Konoha, _setting_ cerita yang diambil oleh Sasuke adalah sebuah tempat yang dinamakan Tokyo. Tempat yang sangat terkenal di Daerah Jepang. Kota yang selalu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang pekerja keras. Di dalam kota ini, tidak ada satupun manusia yang dapat bertahan hidup jika dia adalah seorang pemalas. Tidak hanya berlomba dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, penduduk Kota Tokyo berlomba dengan waktu. Bagi mereka waktu adalah mas. Sesuai pepatah, di dalam kota itu sedikit saja kehilangan waktu, maka uang pun melayang.

Di antara bangunan-bangunan di daerah Tokyo yang menjulang tinggi ke langit, terdapat satu bangunan yang seluruh lantainya dikuasai oleh satu keluarga. Bangunan itu kepunyaan Keluarga Uzumaki—pemilik perusahaan _property_ ternama di Jepang. Tidak hanya dalam bidang _property_, Keluarga Uzumaki pun menguasai sebagian besar saham di perusahaan elektronik, dan perusahaan produk makanan. Oleh karena itu, tidak heran jika anak satu-satunya dari Keluarga Uzumaki itu adalah salah satu pemuda yang paling diinginkan oleh wanita-wanita di Jepang, maupun di tempat lainnya di dunia ini. Ia adalah salah satu manusia yang dianggap Pangeran di jaman moderen.

Selain memiliki kekayaan, dan masa depan yang cerah, pewaris satu-satunya Perusahaan Uzumaki memiliki paras yang tidak kalah tampan dari artis-artis papan atas. Ia memiliki pesona yang dapat memikat siapapun orang di sekitarnya—terlebih dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Tetapi, namanya manusia tidak adalah yang sempurna. Tidak sesuai dengan parasnya yang seperti malaikat, Naruto yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun di dunia ini memiliki orientasi yang menyimpang. Tidak menyukai seorang wanita, Naruto Uzumaki hanya tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki, tetapi hanya segelintir orang yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Selanjutnya, orang-orang awam hanya mendengar kabar miring atau tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai kehidupan percintaan Naruto.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Setelah turun dari Lamborghini berwarna kuningnya, dengan memakai pakaian formal a la orang-orang kantoran, Naruto memasuki perusahaannya. Setiap orang yang melihatnya menatap kagum, dan mengangguk hormat pada petinggi perusahaan Uzumaki corp,. Ia memasuki lift, dan segera menggunakan kartu lift untuk menuju ruang kerja pribadinya. Tidak ada yang berani se-lift bersamanya. Setiap orang yang tadinya berada di dalam lift langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar lift ketika menyadari _the big boss_ akan menggunakan fasilitas itu. Awalnya, Naruto yang dididik di dunia liberal merasa tingkah karyawannya konyol karena selalu keluar dari lift ketika dirinya akan masuk, tetapi lambat-laun ia terbiasa dengan adat-istiadat orang-orang di dalam perusahaannya yang begitu menghormati atasan.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift. Matanya menatap ke angka yang tersedia di atas pintu lift. Salah satu tangannya membawa tas jinjing kantor. Tidak seperti boss kebanyakan, Naruto tidak suka jika barang-barang privasinya dibawakan oleh orang lain. Ia lebih suka mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Ting.

Setelah menunggu dua menit, pintu lift pun terbuka. Akhirnya, Naruto tiba di lantai teratas Uzumaki corp.,

"Se—Selamat pagi, Tuan!" sapa sekertaris Naruto di saat pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya—keluar dari lift dan berhadap-hadapan dengan meja sekertarisnya. Gadis itu tampak gugup, dan berwajah pucat ketika menyambut Naruto, hingga ia langsung berdiri dari atas kursi di saat melihat boss-nya tiba.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-chan!" dengan ramah Naruto menyambut sapaan teman di masa sekolahnya yang kini jadi bawahan sekaligus sekertaris kepercayaannya. "Ada apa denganmu? Tampaknya kau sangat gugup," Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya Sakura terlihat gugup seperti ini.

Sakura menggerakan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Hal ini terjadi ketika gadis itu merasa terancam, "A—ano…," mata Sakura menatap pintu ruangan Naruto dengan takut.

Kegugupan Sakura dengan sesekali melihat ke arah pintu ruang kerja Naruto membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu penasaran. Naruto menggerakan kakinya—menuju pintu ruangan kerjanya. Tangannya memegang knop pintu. Ia membuka pintu di depannya, dan matanya langsung terbelalak, ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi kerjanya sambil menatap jendela di belakang meja kerja Naruto, sehingga tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

Sreeetttt…

Orang itu memutar kursi, dan kontak mata langsung terjadi di antara Naruto dan tamunya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto…," seorang gadis menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Bibirnya tersenyum miring—mencemooh.

"Sasuke…," desis Naruto dengan sangat pelan. Dari berjuta-juta manusia di bumi ini, sosok di depan Naruto adalah sosok yang paling enggan ditemuinya.

"Yeah, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke. Senyuman menyebalkan itu masih belum hilang dari paras anggun nan aristokrat pewaris kedua Perusahaan Uchiha.

_Sa—Sasuke Uchiha?_

_Untuk apa dia disini?_

Batin Naruto—khawatir.

Perlahan, roda-roda memori tidak nyaman berputar di benak Naruto. Di pagi yang dingin ini pemuda Uzumaki kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha—gadis _arrogant_ yang paling dibencinya satu tahun lalu.

**Flashback…**

_10 Oktober 2011…_

_(Satu tahun lalu)_

_Kediaman Uzumaki…_

Seluruh penghuni kediaman Uzumaki sedang sibuk. Pasalnya mereka semua sedang mempersiapkan acara pesta ulang tahun tuan muda satu-satunya di kediaman itu.

Rumah megah layaknya kastil dari dunia dongeng disulap menjadi lebih gemerlap. Deretan lampu yang berjajar di halaman memberikan sorotnya pada bangunan megah di tengah-tengah taman itu. Berbagai macam pengunjung datang dengan memakai mobil mewah mereka yang diparkirkan rapih di halaman depan Kediaman Uzumaki. Sesekali orang-orang yang memakai gaun atau jas mewah itu menyapa kerabat mereka yang tanpa sengaja turut diundang di pesta ulang tahun sang tuan muda.

Di saat para pelayan memberi jamuan, dan tuan-nyonya besar sibuk menyambut para tamu yang datang, sang pemilik pesta sendiri tidaklah ada di tengah-tengah pesta. Ia berada di lantai tiga—depan salah satu kamar di tempat itu. Sang tuan muda sibuk menghapit seorang laki-laki berambut merah di antara pintu dan dirinya, dengan bibir terus menyumbu leher laki-laki bertato tulisan kanji 'ai' di keningnya itu.

"Ahhhh… Na—Naruto…. he—hentikan… Kau jangan bodoh…," pemuda berambut merah itu mencoba menghentikan kekasihnya untuk mengecupi lehernya. Kedua tangannya mendorong dada kekasihnya, "O—orang akan melihat kita…aahhnnn…"

"Tidak akan Gaara, semua orang sedang sibuk menyiapkan pestaku…," Naruto tetap menahan tubuh Gaara. Tangannya membuka kemeja Gaara, dan menyelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja itu untuk mencicipi setiap jengkal kulit kepunyaan Sabaku, "Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, ayolah, Gaara…," gumam Naruto di leher Gaara. Ia menghisap keras kulit itu, hingga Gaara melenguh—tidak tertahankan.

Gaara mendongakan kepalanya. Ia menyengkram knop pintu di belakangnya dengan erat. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan libido, ketika suara memelas Naruto begitu menggelitik di telinganya.

Tangan Naruto menggerayang tubuh kekasihnya. Ia memainkan _nipple_ Gaara; mengelus, menekan, dan mengitari tonjolan kecil pada dada Gaara dengan memakai jari telunjuknya. Setelah itu, jari-jari Naruto turun ke bawah, membuka kancing celana kepunyaan Gaara. Ia menyelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana itu, untuk megenggam sesuatu yang mengeras di dalam sana. Naruto pun mengeluarkan kejantanan Gaara, dan memijat-mijat barang privasi itu dengan semangat. Precum membasahi ibu jari Naruto yang menekan lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan Gaara. Oh… sepertinya sudah cukup lama Naruto tidak merasakan kehangatan tubuh Gaara, padahal mereka berdua baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama-sama di hari kemarin.

"Oh Tuhan…," desah Gaara, ketika tangan Naruto begitu lihai memanjakannya. Tidak dapat terhitung berapa kali Naruto menyentuh dirinya, Gaara tetap tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan tangan-tangan ajaib itu.

Tidak mau kalah dari Naruto, tangan Gaara mulai bergerak. Di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, Gaara ingin memberikan hadiah yang paling terbaik untuk Naruto, dan dia tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk kekasihnya yang selalu menyukai malam-malam panas di atas ranjang. Gaara membuka sleting celana Naruto. Dengan cepat dan lihai pemuda berambut merah itu memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana Naruto untuk menjamah barang privasi kepunyaan kekasihnya.

"Bagus, Gaara… bagus…," desah Naruto—senang pada akhirnya kekasihnya menuruti keinginannya di malam ulang tahun ini.

Kedua pemuda itupun saling memanjakan—tidak mempedulikan kehadiran tamu di bawah sana.

.

.

"Mhnnnn…mhnnnn…ahnnnnnn…."

Geraman dan erangan terdengar dari dua pemuda yang sedang saling memanjakan itu. Kedua tangan mereka tidak berhenti bergerak naik-turun untuk memberi kenikmatan. Sesekali lenguhan kenikmatan terdengar dari bibir Gaara, ketika Naruto menjilat tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu.

Seiring waktu genggaman, kocokan, dan pijatan mereka pada kejantanan pun semakin menguat.

Bibir Naruto kembali berpagutan dengan bibir kekasihnya. Ia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Gaara, dan menjamah setiap organ di dalam rongga kenikmatan tersebut. Desahan Gaara bisa dirasakan di dalam mulut Naruto, ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu menghisap secara menggoda lidah kekasihnya. Secara agresif Gaara mulai mengikuti permainan lidah Naruto. Ia menyapukan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto, untuk menggoda sang seme.

Tubuh Naruto semakin panas dan semangat untuk menjamah uke-nya. Secara sepenuhnya, ia sudah lupa jika di bawah sana tamu-tamu sudah hadir, dan siap mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Di otaknya sekarang hanya ada keinginan untuk membuat Gaara menggila di bawah tubuhnya. Naruto pun akan membuka knop pintu, dan masuk ke dalam kamar di depannya, ketika terdengar suara dari arah sampingnya. Hanya menyentuh seperti ini tidaklah cukup bagi Naruto. Ia ingin memasuki Gaara—menjadi satu bagian dengan kekasih yang paling dicintainya.

"Waaaah, jadi ini yang dinamakan percumbuan sesama laki-laki?" suara seseorang mengintruksi kegiatan 'menyenangkan' antara Naruto dan Gaara.

Tangan Naruto berhenti megenggam kejantanan Gaara, dan tangannya keluar dari celana pemuda berambut merah itu. Bibirnya masih memerah—sisa dari ciuman tadi, sedangkan mata birunya yang tadi berkabut karena nafsu—menajam, dan terlihat sangat marah.

Kepergok melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh membuat Gaara salah tingkah. Pemuda Sabaku itu mendorong Naruto, dan membuat Naruto sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Gaara segera merapihkan celana dan pakaiannya. Apa boleh kata, orang yang hadir di depan Gaara adalah seorang gadis. Tidak sopan jika memperlihatkan barang privasi dari seorang pria pada seorang gadis, walaupun gadis tersebut tampak tidak canggung menatap kejantanan dari para pria-pria di depannya.

"—jadi percintaan sesama laki-laki itu awal mulanya adalah saling menyentuh *piiippp*, ahn?" lanjut gadis itu. Tidak peduli dengan kemarahan Naruto, ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya, "—nanti *piiipppp* yang satu akan dimasukan ke dalam *piiiiippp* submmisive, kah?" tanyanya. Wanita itu menatap Naruto dan Gaara secara bergantian, "—dan kau yang akan dimasuki?" tunjuk sang gadis pada Gaara yang hanya bisa terkejut dengan perkataan frontal wanita di depannya. Wajah Gaara memerah seketika.

Naruto berdiri di depan Gaara, dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan galak. Jaraknya dengan gadis itu kini sangat dekat, hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan karena gadis di depan Naruto memiliki tinggi tubuh yang sepantar dengan Naruto, "Atas ijin siapa kau masuk ke area ini?" tanyanya. Setahu Naruto daerah ini adalah daerah terlarang untuk dimasuki tamu, dan beraninya orang asing menginjakan kakinya di tempat terlarang ini.

Senyuman setan tersirat di bibir gadis itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto dapat melihat mata gadis di depannya begitu tajam dan gelap, "Besar…," bisiknya, dan hanya Naruto yang dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan gadis itu, "be—besar? Apa yang be—

GRAP!

Gadis itu megenggam dengan keras kejantanan Naruto yang masih terlihat—belum masuk ke dalam 'sangkarnya'. Mata gadis itu menatap Naruto datar, tetapi senyuman menyebalkan kepunyaan gadis itu terlihat makin lebar di mata Naruto.

"EEE—EPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" teriak Naruto, dengan sangat keras. Gaara yang biasanya berwajah _stoic_ pun tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi keterkejutannya atas keberanian wanita di depan Naruto. Sedangkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah tubuh Naruto mulai terasa ketika gadis itu meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan keras.

"Naruto," gumam Gaara. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya.

Di saat Naruto akan menyingkirkan tangan yang megenggam kejantanannya, gadis itu sudah melepaskan genggamannya. Setelah itu, secara cepat gadis aneh itu melewati Naruto, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Naruto dan Gaara.

"Br—brengsek, kembali—AGH!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, ketika ia menyumpahi gadis itu. Rasa sakit baru muncul ketika gadis itu pergi. Telat sekali pemuda ini.

Dengan sumpah-serapahnya, Naruto mengutuk gadis itu, tetapi sang gadis hanya tersenyum miring, tidak peduli dengan caci-maki Naruto yang pastinya akan memekakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tidak bisa mengejar gadis itu karena rasa sakit pada kejantanannya hingga berdampak mual, Naruto mengaduh kesal sembari memegang kejantanannya.

"—walau besar, tetap saja pemiliknya terlihat banyak bicara," gadis itu mendengus sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "—dasar uke…," tawanya dengan sangat keras, dan Naruto pun bersumpah jika dia bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu, maka ia akan memberi perhitungan pada orang gila itu.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di hari ini Pesta ulang tahun seharusnya menjadi hal terbaik bagi Naruto. Tetapi semuanya hancur karena seorang gadis yang tidak jelas darimana kedatangannya. Naruto yang berharap bisa mendapatkan 'malam-malam indah' bersama Gaara kini hanya bisa mendumel kesal di tengah pesta karena ulah gadis tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Rencananya untuk mendapatkan 'kado' terbaik dari Gaara gagal. Untung saja Gaara yang merupakan pewaris Sabaku corp., terus berada di sampingnya—menenangkan dirinya, hingga Naruto pun dipanggil oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk melakukan acara tiup lilin, dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di bawah panggung sana.

Berbicara mengenai Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu adalah sahabat Naruto sejak SMP. Pemuda tersebut selalu bersama-sama Naruto dan merupakan teman baik Naruto, hingga mereka menginjak bangku kuliah status mereka pun berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Gaara adalah sosok yang memiliki tanggung jawab besar pada keluarga. Ia adalah seseorang yang disiapkan untuk mewarisi kekayaan keluarga di waktu kelak nanti. Oleh karena itu, baik Gaara dan Naruto harus menutupi hubungan percintaan mereka yang sudah terjadi selama di bangku kuliah sampai sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa sembarangan bertindak karena gerak-gerik mereka selalu dipantau oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. _Somehow_, gosip akan selalu beredar deras untuk orang-orang seperti Gaara dan Naruto.

Di atas panggung megah yang di desain untuk kemunculan sang pemilik pesta, Naruto menatap lilin di depannya. Sekarang ia sangat fokus, ketika kue ulang tahun berukuran sangat besar tersedia di depannya. Dengan sungguh-sungguh Naruto berdoa pada siapapun pencipta dunia ini. Naruto berharap di umurnya yang ke dua puluh empat tahun ini, ia bisa mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Gaara ke depan publik tanpa ada hambatan dari orang-orang sekitar. Selesai berdoa, Naruto pun meniup lilin tersebut, dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan orang-orang yang menonton dirinya di bawah panggung megah itu. Ayahnya yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dengan bangga, dan ibu Naruto memeluk Naruto dengan erat sembari mengucapkan selamat. Sedikitnya, rasa kesal Naruto tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia ketika ibunya memeluk dirinya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Acara semakin meriah ketika Naruto memotong kue di depannya, dan memberikan kue tersebut pada ibunya—wanita paling di sayanginya. Setelah itu, para tamu pun dipersilahkan untuk menikmati jamuan, dan suasana pesta. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri di atas panggung—sendirian.

Panggung tempat Naruto berpijak di desain dengan cahaya lampu berwarna biru, dengan dilatari layar berukuran besar yang beguna untuk memperkenalkan lebih jauh sosok Naruto pada para tamu—di saat sebelum acara pemotongan kue berlangsung. Sekarang layar tersebut sudah dimatikan, dan hanya cahaya biru yang bergerak-gerak memenuhi panggunglah yang terkadang memantul pada layar besar itu.

Berbeda dengan pesta-pesta umumnya, sebagai pemilik acara Naruto berdiri di atas panggung ketika para tamu undangan duduk—melingkari meja-meja berserbet putih yang disediakan di bawah panggung. Para pelayan sibuk berkeliaran memberikan hidangan pada para tamu. Tampaknya semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini adalah relasi dari ayah-ibu Naruto, dan hanya segelintir orang yang dikenal baik oleh Naruto, dan salah dari orang-orang yang dikenal baik oleh Naruto adalah Gaara. Mengingat tentang Gaara, pemuda Uzumaki tidak melihat Gaara semenjak acara peniupan kue ulang tahun dimulai.

_Kemana dia?_

Batin Naruto—bingung.

Di saat Naruto hendak turun dari atas panggung untuk mencari Gaara, ayahnya yang tadi meninggalkan dirinya kembali naik ke atas panggung, berdiri di samping Naruto sembari menatap putra semata wayangnya lekat-lekat.

Pemuda Uzumaki heran dengan ekspresi bahagia ayahnya. Jarang sekali ayahnya terlihat sumringah seperti ini, pasti ada kabar yang sangat baik, dan kabar itu akan segera disampaikan pada Naruto.

"Ada apa, ayah?" tanya Naruto, ketika ayahnya terus menatapnya—tanpa banyak bicara. "Kau tampak sangat senang."

"Ayah, ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu," Minato—ayah Naruto, menjawab.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto, semakin bingung.

Minato tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia lebih memilih untuk meminta perhatian pada para tamu. Suasana menjadi hening seketika, dan Naruto memiliki firasat tidak enak mengenai hal ini. Melewati mike yang diserahkan oleh asisten keluarga Uzumaki, Minato memberikan satu dua patah kata pada para tamu. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran para tamu, dengan diiringi gurauan-gurauan yang cukup menghibur. Sedangkan Naruto lebih berkonsentrasi untuk mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tidak kunjung kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan perkataan ayahnya, hingga pada saatnya Minato mengatakan 'akan memberikan kejutan pada anak semata wayangnya.'

Pemuda berambut pirang itupun memandang ayahnya dengan bingung, "kejutan?" beonya, dengan dahi berkerut.

Minato tersenyum lebar, dan matanya menatap Naruto dengan antusias.

"Ayah?" Naruto memanggil ayahnya yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Waktu pun terasa lama, ketika keheningan tercipta di antara dua penguasa Perusahaan Uzumaki. Firasat Naruto mengatakan jika dia tidak akan menyukai kado yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan ruangan, dan gemerlapnya panggung, CEO perusahaan Uzumaki itu memberikan kejutan yang benar-benar sebuah kejutan bagi Naruto, hingga pemuda Uzumaki itu ingin berlari atau pingsan di tempat. Minato mempersilahkan seseorang untuk naik ke atas panggung, dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Orang itu dengan bangganya diperkenalkan Minato sebagai tunangannya anaknya. Oh, astaga! Sejak kapan Naruto menyetujui sebuah pertunangan, dan siapa orang yang bernama 'Sasuke Uchiha?' Naruto tidak pernah mendengar nama yang dipersilahkan Minato untuk tampil itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa bertengkar dengan ayahnya di atas panggung ini, di depan orang-orang banyak yang sedang menyaksikan dirinya.

Ruangan menjadi gelap untuk sepersekian detik. Semua orang masih diam—menanti kejutan yang diberikan Minato untuk anaknya. Tuan Muda besar itu, mempersilahkan seseorang untuk tampil—mendekat ke arah panggung sebelum lampu dimatikan.

Di saat ruangan begitu gelap, lampu menyorot pada sosok yang sedang bersandar di dinding terbelakang ruangan besar itu. Sosok itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tenang, walaupun kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Berbeda dengan para tamu lainnya, orang tersebut tidaklah memakai pakaian yang begitu 'wah'. Ia hanya memakai rompi dan celana berwarna gelap, hingga lengannya yang berkulit putih-pucat nampak bersinar di bawah sorotan lampu. Bagi yang melihatnya, walaupun orang itu tidak menggunakan pakaian mewah, auranya mengalahkan seluruh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya dalam sekejap, dengan keanggunan dari parasnya, dan tatapannya yang mematikan, orang itu bisa menjadi pusat perhatian. Sebenarnya, tidak perlu lampu untuk membuatnya mempesona karena penampilan alaminya cukup memukau semua orang.

Kejutan ini benar-benar gila. Naruto tidak akan pernah lupa dengan orang yang dipanggil ayahnya. Dia adalah gadis yang ditemuinya ketika sedang bercinta dengan Gaara. Gadis yang sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya memiliki perawakan sangat tomboy, dan memiliki mata yang bisa mengintimidasi siapapun yang menatapnya. Sekarang, gadis yang dianggap Naruto gila itu sedang berjalan ke arah dirinya dengan diiringi sorot cahaya lampu yang entah kenapa begitu niat untuk menyorot wanita itu.

Tidak butuh banyak waktu lagi, gadis itu sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Senyuman superior khas gadis itu masih terpatri di bibir berwarna merah muda—tanpa bantuan lipstick sekalipun.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir, Sasuke," Minato menatap 'tunangan' anaknya dengan penuh senyuman. Ia berbicara pelan, tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun, kecuali Naruto, "pasti lelah sekali ketika baru saja turun dari pesawat kau harus datang kemari," lanjut Minato. Kasihan sekali Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari Inggris harus datang kemari.

"Tidak, aku senang bisa datang kemari, dan—" Sasuke menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan senyuman usil, "—melihat calon pendamping hidupku~" katanya dengan nada _sing a song_.

_Ca—calon pendamping?!_

_Seenaknya saja dia berkata!_

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke, "—hanya ada di dalam mimpimu," bisik Naruto, tetapi Sasuke tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan itu. Ia masih tersenyum a la Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya jaga omonganmu sebelum kau tahu siapa lawanmu," bisik Sasuke—memperingati Naruto. Mata _onyx-nya_ tetap memandang lurus ke depan dengan tenang, "—aku bukanlah orang yang baik hati, _Tuan Muda Uzumaki,_" Sasuke menyindir Naruto.

"—memangnya apalagi yang bisa kau lakukan?" Naruto mendengus atas kesombongan gadis jangkung—bertubuh proposional seperti bak model itu.

Tatapan mematikan memandang Naruto dengan intens. Tidak dapat terbaca pikirannya, Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Apa lihat-li—

Jambak.

Sasuke menjambak belakang rambut Naruto.

Tarik.

Gadis itu menarik kepala Naruto agar mendekat ke arah dirinya.

Kiss.

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik, Sasuke sudah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

"U—UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" orang-orang terpukau, ketika Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan agresif. Suasana ricuh sesaat.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika benda kenyal dan lembut mengenai bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan jika benda yang sedang menempel pada bibirnya itu memiliki rasa… seperti tomat? Di saat yang bersamaan jantung Naruto berpacu dengan cepat. Bukan karena dia menyukai ciuman frontal ini, hingga jantungnya bertabuh dengan cepat, tetapi rasa marah yang memuncak lah yang memacu adrenalin, dan membuatnya ingin sekali membunuh orang yang sedang menciumnya dengan sembarangan. Naruto menutup bibirnya erat-erat. Ia akan mendorong wanita yang berani menyentuhnya itu, ketika wanita itu menyerang titik vitalnya, hingga Naruto membuka mulutnya—mengerang di dalam ciuman 'sinting' ini.

BUK!

Gadis itu menyerang kejantanan Naruto dengan sikut kakinya.

_ASTAGA!  
_  
Mata Naruto semakin melebar. Ia hampir berteriak karena kesakitan, tetapi mulutnya dikunci erat-erat oleh wanita gila ini, dan genggaman tangan pada kepala Naruto diperkuat. Sudah dua kali bagian tengah selangkangannya menjadi korban.

_Oh, Tuhan kasian sekali junior-ku yang selalu diserang ini._

Naruto membatin—sedih.

Keterkejutan Naruto menjadi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang tuan muda. Gadis itu menjilat deretan gigi, dan mengecap setiap sudut yang terdapat di dalam mulut itu tanpa malu-malu. Lidah Naruto yang pasif, Sasuke permainkan dengan agresif. Gadis itu melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto, dan menekan-nekan lidah tersebut, sehingga secara reflek lidah Naruto pun mulai terangsang.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Naruto.

"Hah..hah…hah…," terdengar nafas memburu dari dua anak muda di atas panggung itu. Kedua bibir mereka memerah—sisa 'peperangan' beberapa detik lalu.

Ibu jari Sasuke menghapus saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap Naruto yang masih terlihat _shock,_ "—hanya karena aku tidak membawa kado, kau memintaku untuk memberikan ciuman pertamaku?" suara Sasuke menggema di atas panggung, hingga hampir semua orang bisa mendengar suaranya, "—kau nakal sekali Tuan Uzumaki," lanjutnya, dan para tamu pun berbisik-bisik untuk sesaat. Sedangkan Minato hanya bergumam 'dasar anak muda.'

Di tengah-tengah kericuhan sejenak Naruto memandang ke arah pintu keluar ruangan pesta itu. Ia melihat sosok Gaara yang keluar dari ruangan pesta ini.

"Ga—Gaara?!" Naruto berseru, tetapi hanya dirinya dan Sasuke yang dapat mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Dengan panik dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto turun dari panggung, meninggalkan ruangan pesta untuk mengejar Gaara. Tidak peduli teriakan ayahnya, dan pandangan orang-orang di pesta itu, Gaara adalah prioritas utamanya.

Sial. Gadis sialan itu telah menghancurkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Ia yang seharusnya berbahagia karena mendapatkan banyak hadiah, malah kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya. Tidak perlu pintar untuk membaca pikiran Gaara, pastinya pemuda itu sangat marah karena kegilaan di atas panggung tadi. Sekarang, apa yang harus Naruto jelaskan? Apakah Gaara akan percaya dengan semua penjelasannya?

**End Flashback…**

Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat. Tidak disengaja giginya bergetak penuh emosi ketika mengingat kejadian di pesta itu. Di saat itu, ia hampir seperti orang gila karena harus mengejar Gaara. Dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, Naruto berlari ke area parkir—tempat mobil Gaara diparkirkan. Naruto berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya, tetapi pemuda berambut merah itu tidak kunjung menanggapinya. Alhasil, pada saat Gaara akan memasuki mobil, Naruto menarik tubuh Gaara dan memeluk pemuda itu. Naruto dapat merasakan emosi, dan kemarahan di dalam diri Gaara. Ia harus menenangkan pemuda itu. Sejenak Naruto melupakan dimana tempat mereka berada. Mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat rawan akan gosip.

Gaara memberontak dikala itu—meminta dirinya untuk dilepas. Tetapi dengan tenaga sepenuhnya, Naruto tetap memeluk Gaara dengan erat. Ia berharap Gaara memaklumi dirinya. Ia berharap Gaara percaya pada dirinya. Lambat-laun tenaga Gaara untuk menyingkirkan Naruto terkuras. Pemuda itu pasrah dipeluk oleh sang Uzumaki, dan dikala itu Naruto pun mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan Gaara. Ia berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan secepat mungkin, dan menyingkirkan siapapun yang meganggu hubungan mereka berdua. Gaara hanya terdiam—tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun, tetapi Naruto tahu, Gaara pasti mengerti, dan mendengarkan dirinya. _Well_, walaupun hubungan mereka sempat merenggang, tetapi Naruto yakin pasti suatu ketika hubungan mesra mereka berdua akan kembali seperti dulu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Gaara. Menurut kabar yang didengar dari orang tua Naruto, Sasuke telah kembali ke tempat asalnya untuk meneruskan _study-nya_. Maklum di saat itu umur Sasuke masihlah delapan belas tahun, ketika Naruto dua puluh empat tahun, dan anak gadis itu masih sibuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya yang sebentar lagi akan selesai. Yeah, Sasuke yang pintar, masuk kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di dunia pada umur lima belas tahun.

Kehidupan Naruto kembali seperti semula ketika Sasuke tidak ada. Bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak membahas mengenai pertunangan itu, seolah-olah pertunangan itu hanyalah lelucon semata. Ia bisa kembali berkencan bersama kekasihnya, dan ia bisa menjalankan hidupnya secara normal. Ia merasa semua baik-baik saja sampai pada saat dirinya dan Gaara kepergok bermesraan di sebuah restoran mewah—tengah Kota Konoha pada saat dua bulan lalu. Seorang wartawan yang kebetulan berada di tempat itu mengambil foto dirinya dan Gaara. Untung saja kabar tersebut berhasil diselesaikan, dan dianggap hanya lelucon belaka, walaupun ayah-ibu Naruto dan Gaara menjadi sangat awas mengenai kedekatan kedua anak mereka.

"Naruto, apakah kau masih ada disana?" tanya Sasuke—menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Naruto berkata sangat dingin, "apakah kau lupa jika kedua orang tua kitapun tidak mengadakan kembali pembicaraan mengenai hubungan kita setelah pesta itu?" lanjutnya. Dengan percaya diri, Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke mengenai posisinya sekarang. "Bagiku, hubungan pertunangan itu hanya main-main saja."

Ekspresi lembut Sasuke mengeras. Gadis itu mengambil potongan kertas di atas meja Naruto, dan mengumpulkan potongan-potongan kertas itu menjadi satu.

SRET!

Sasuke melempar kertas-kertas itu ke arah Naruto, hingga kertas tersebut berterbangan di udara sebelum mengenai lantai.

"Tidakkah kau mempunyai otak untuk berpikir?" suara Sasuke meninggi. Terlihat sekali jika manusia jenius ini sedang sangat marah, "Kau tidak hidup sendiri di dunia ini Naruto, setidaknya jaga sikapmu ketika kau sendiri sadar jika kau adalah seorang Uzumaki—NARUTO UZUMAKI—SALAH SATU ORANG TERPANDANG DI KOTA INI ATAU LEBIH TEPATNYA NEGERI INI!" bentak Sasuke, dan Naruto terkejut dengan teriakan Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat _cool_, dan tidak pernah emosi.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu terkejut dengan foto-foto yang berhamburan di atas lantai. Seluruh foto itu adalah foto dirinya bersama Gaara. Tidak ada satupun foto yang terlihat biasa. Semua foto itu menampilkan dirinya dan Gaara yang sedang bermesraan; berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, bahkan beberapa adegan yang tidak pantas dilihat anak kecilpun hadir pada foto itu. Wajah Naruto memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Bagaimana bisa foto-foto ini ada di tanganmu?" desis Naruto. Tidak kalah dari Sasuke, suara Naruto begitu rendah—menandakan kemarahannya, "Apakah kau adalah orang yang pada beberapa bulan pernah menyebarkan gosip kemesraanku dengan Gaara?" tuduh Naruto. Suaranya bergetar, dan matanya menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sejenak gadis di hadapan Naruto terdiam, lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membuka matanya kembali, dan menghela napas—mengatur emosinya. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ka—kau mau apa?!" tanya Naruto. Ia hampir mundur ke belakang—sedikit takut, ketika Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto masih mengingat betapa mengerikannya wanita di depannya ini, "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Tap.

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya. Berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang sering Naruto temui, Sasuke adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki aura yang bisa membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya. Ia yang memiliki perawakan jangkung, dan santai tampak terlihat anggun nan elegan, walaupun pakaiannya tidak pernah lepas dari namanya celana panjang. Bagi Naruto, jika wanita biasanya dinilai sexy dari tubuhnya, Sasuke cenderung dinilai sexy dari tingkah, atau mungkin otaknya. Ia dapat menonjol dibandingkan orang lain dengan kecerdasan dan tatapannya yang mematikan.

Sasuke menggerakan tangannya, dan Naruto memejamkan mata seketika—tubuhnya reflek memberikan pertahanan. Naruto berharap Sasuke tidak akan bertindak kasar dikala dirinya tidak mungkin melawan seorang wanita.

"Ka—KAU MAU AP—

Tap..

Sasuke menyentuh rambut Naruto.

Naruto terkejut karena tidak ada pukulan, tendangan, atau keanarkisan yang dilakukan wanita itu.

"—setidaknya kau mandilah sebelum pergi ke kantor…," bisik Sasuke, dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya perlahan—terkejut dengan suara lembut gadis di dekatnya, ketika tangan Sasuke merapihkan 'rambut tidur' Naruto yang masih kelihatan, "Apakah saluran air hangat di rumahmu rusak lagi?" senyuman mencemooh hadir lagi pada bibir sang Uchiha, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri mata onyx kepunyaan Sasuke begitu lembut. "—hingga kau berpenampilan kusut seperti ini ke kantor?" sorot mata Sasuke kini membius Naruto, hingga pemuda Uzumaki pun tidak dapat berkedip. Gadis itu terlihat tenang kembali, seperti melupakan kasus foto-foto yang berserakan di atas lantai itu.

Naruto heran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

_Ru—rusak?_

_Bagaimana dia tahu?_

Tanya Naruto—tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Oh iya, dan satu hal lagi," kata Sasuke, menghentikan lamunan Naruto, "—walaupun telat satu hari, tapi aku tetap akan mengucapkan…," Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "—selamat ulang tahun Naruto," lanjutnya, dan membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat. Sejenak Naruto melihat ke arah salah satu foto di atas lantai yang berisi gambarnya dan Gaara. Di dalam foto itu, Naruto dan Gaara sedang meniup kue ulang tahun bersama-sama di pesta kecil-kecilan hari jadi Naruto. Pesta itu diadakan di Kediaman Gaara—kemarin. Dimana Naruto sama sekali tidak menerima pesta berbentuk apapun kecuali dari kekasih tercintanya. Di tahun sekarang, Naruto memilih untuk menghabiskan malam ulang tahunnya berduaan bersama Gaara—tidak seperti hari ulang tahun sebelumnya.

Setelah memberikan senyuman a la Uchiha dan melihat sejenak ke arah mata Naruto memandang, tanpa banyak bicara gadis itu melewati Naruto. Ia membuka pintu, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan—meninggalkan sang tuan muda yang membantu di tempat. Di saat itu, walaupun mata Naruto memandang ke arah foto-foto itu, secara tidak sadar dirinya menyentuh rambut yang telah disentuh oleh sang Uchiha. Ia masih bisa merasakan elusan lembut dari gadis itu. Elusan yang sangat hangat, walaupun itu hanya selintas.

**End Sasuke's Story**

"A—apakah tokohmu itu benar-benar seorang gadis?!" teriak Naruto, setelah mendengar awal cerita Sasuke, "—jika ada gadis seperti itu di dunia ini, maka gadis itu adalah gadis paling mengerikan yang pernah ada," lanjutnya. Ia masih belum percaya jika Sasuke bisa membuat karakter seorang wanita yang begitu menyeramkan layaknya sang Uchiha sendiri.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto memang selalu bisa menghibur dirinya, walaupun suara pemuda itu menyakitkan telinga bagi kebanyakan orang. Pertanyaan dan perkataan Naruto merupakan obat yang sangat ampuh untuk mengatasi kesepian di hati sang Uchiha. Hatinya selalu terasa hangat, ketika Naruto menatap dirinya dengan antusias, dan bertanya mengenai banyak hal. Hahaha. Menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke sulit untuk melepas sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia sudah terjebak di dalam permainan romantis yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di dalam kehidupannya jika mengingat masa lalu Sasuke.

"Apakah aku harus terus berdiri seperti ini terus, _Hokage-sama_?" sindir Sasuke, ketika sejak awal kedatangannya di ruangan Naruto, Sasuke terus berdiri—tidak dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Naruto terlalu antusias dengan ceritanya.

"Teme..," desis Naruto karena baru saja mereka berbicara baik-baik, Sasuke sudah mencari masalah, "—biasanya juga selalu melakukan hal-hal sesuai keinginanmu—tanpa meminta ijin pada siapapun."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dengan senyuman yang dipermainkan, pemuda Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya—mendekati Naruto. Ia berdiri di samping sang hokage, dan menatap hokage dengan tatapan penuh misterius. Sedangkan Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya—mencoba membaca pikiran Sasuke. Ia yang mempunyai chakra bisa mendeteksi pikiran dan hati orang yang akan bertindak jahat padanya, tidak merasa apapun ketika berada di dekat Sasuke. Keberadaan Sasuke malah memberikan kehangatan pada seluruh tubuh Naruto, ketika mata _onyx _itu memandang sang Hokage dengan lembut, seperti mencoba melihat ke dalam hati Naruto yang paling dalam.

GRAP!

Sasuke menarik Naruto agar berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Duduk.

Di saat Naruto menyingkir dari singgasananya, Sasuke menduduki kursi hokage.

"Sa—SASUKE, kau mau a—

Tarik.

Tubuh Naruto ditarik oleh sang Uchiha, sehingga sang hokage pun duduk di paha Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto yang duduk di atas pahanya dengan erat, "Ini adalah tempat kesukaanku," katanya, dengan _smirk_ yang sangat sempurna. Bibirnya menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto dalam-dalam. Ia sangat merindukan wangi dobe-nya. "—Kursi empuk kepunyaan hokage, dengan hokage sendiri berada di atas pangkuanku," lanjut Sasuke. Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang Uchiha, tetapi jika tenaga biasa atau terkesan main-main yang Naruto gunakan, usahanya untuk melawan Sasuke hanyalah sia-sia.

"Ka—kau jangan bodoh, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?!" seru Naruto. Ia memegang tangan Sasuke, dan berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke tanpa menggunakan tenaga berlebihan. Ia tidak mau menyakiti kekasihnya, tetapi Naruto pun ingin terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Mereka berarti memenangkan lotre, bisa melihat seorang hokage bermesraan dengan mantan penghianat negara," jawab Sasuke—ngasal. Ia mencium lembut bagian belakang tubuh Naruto.

BUK!

Naruto menyikut dada Sasuke cukup keras, dan membuat sang Uchiha kontan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh uke-nya—sedikit shock dengan tingkah kasar Naruto, walaupun pukulan yang diberikan Naruto tidaklah sakit. Jika Naruto bertingkah kasar pada Sasuke, pasti sang jinchuuriki ini sedang marah.

Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan bersandar pada meja di belakangnya, ketika matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, "Jangan bercanda, kau!" bentak Naruto. Mata birunya sangat emosi, ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam—menanti perkataan Naruto selanjutnya. "Kau bukanlah seorang penghianat sekarang, kau adalah bagian dari Konoha sekaligus pahlawan—sama halnya dengan orang-orang yang mengikuti perang itu, dan ikut serta mendamaikan dunia."

Bagi Sasuke Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat dirinya terkejut, dan merasakan berbagai macam emosi. Pemuda di depannya ini sejak berakhirnya perang memang paling tidak suka membicarakan masa lalu sang Uchiha. Ia seperti menutup dan membuang kenangan buruk mengenai Sasuke jauh-jauh. Di mata Sasuke, Naruto berusaha membangun kembali masa depan Sasuke dan Naruto sendiri tanpa ada bayang-bayang masa lalu. Ia ingin Sasuke menjadi sosok yang baru, dan tidak memiliki ambisi buruk seperti para Uchiha terdahulu.

Sasuke menopang kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan ketika sikut tangannya bertopang pada dudukan tangan di kursi. Ia tersenyum menggoda, "—kenapa kau begitu mempedulikan diriku?" tanya Sasuke, "—sepertinya aku memang pernah menanyakan hal ini di waktu dulu, dan aku ingin menanyakannya lagi padamu sekarang," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tidak berani kontak mata dengan dirinya, "—banyak sekali orang-orang yang sekarang ini ingin dipedulikan dirimu, dan aku tersanjung dari sekian banyak orang, akulah orang yang pertama selalu kau cari, dan kau ributi, Ho—

Tap.

Telapak tangan Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sentuhan kecil dan lembut yang menyentuh pipi Sasuke menjalarkan kehangatan pada seluruh tubuh, hingga Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Dari sentuhan dan tatapan mata berwarna biru di depannya, Sasuke dapat merasakan seluruh emosi bukan miliknya—merasuk—mengenai pikiran dan hatinya. Sasuke dapat merasakan rasa sakit atas penyesalan, kehilangan, bahagia, dan kesedihan pada diri Naruto ketika tangan itu menyentuh dirinya. Ia dapat merasakan sebagian emosi yang dimiliki oleh Naruto adalah karena dirinya. Perlahan, roda-roda masa lalu yang dikenang oleh Naruto merasuk ke dalam diri Sasuke, hingga sang Uchiha pun dapat mengerti segala pikiran dan perasaan yang dialami Naruto.

Sasuke tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata biru yang membius dirinya, hingga dia terdiam di tempat. Secara tidak sadar tangannya bergerak, mengelus, dan meremas kehangatan yang menyentuh pipinya. Hanya seperti ini, tidak perlu melakukan tindakan fisik lainnya, Sasuke merasakan dirinya dan Naruto sudah menjadi satu bagian.

"—sudah aku katakan berapa kali, bukan?" kata Naruto. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang memiliki senyuman menyebalkan, senyuman Naruto bisa membuat siapapun merasa tenang, dan hal itu pun berlaku bagi sang Uchiha sendiri, "—aku tidak pandai berkata-kata," lanjutnya, "—jadi hanya chakra kecil seperti ini yang aku sentuhkan padamu yang bisa mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanku…," bisiknya, "perasaanku sejak awal kita bertemu."

_Jika kedua orang ninja kuat bertemu…_

_Di saat serangan pertama dilakukan…_

_Mereka dapat mengerti perasaan yang satu dengan lainnya…_

Sasuke mengingat dia pernah mengatakan hal tersebut pada Naruto sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan berguru pada Orochimaru beberapa tahun silam. Sekarang, hanya dengan sentuhan seperti ini—tanpa ada perkelahian, Sasuke dapat merasakan perasaan Naruto, dan Naruto pun sepertinya mengerti perasaannya. Entah karena ada perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat yang mengalir pada diri mereka, atau mereka berdua adalah ninja terkuat, kali ini Sasuke sedikit bingung. Perasaan ini terlalu jauh mengalir dari diri Naruto mengenai titik terdalam pada hati Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kontak matanya dengan Naruto, tangannpun berhenti menyentuh Naruto. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang terlihat sangat emosi, ketika mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, "sebaiknya aku mulai cerita kembali," kata Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suasana ini. "Kau dengarlah baik-baik!" lanjutnya.

"Ya, Author-sama!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran sangat lebar, hingga di balik ekspresi cool-nya Sasuke terkejut kembali, walaupun sering melihat senyuman itu, semenjak mereka berpacaran, senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang bisa membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat.

_Diriku sudah terlalu jauh melangkah…_

Batin Sasuke. Ia yakin perasaannya terhadap Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa dihapus. Sasuke menghela napas bingung karena dia sudah menjadi seorang Uchiha… ya… benar-benar Uchiha—yang kata Hokage kedua adalah klan penuh cinta dibandingkan klan manapun, hingga kekuatannya pun muncul dari rasa gila karena kehilangan orang yang paling berharga di dalam kehidupannya.

**Sasuke's Story….**

_21 Februari 2013…._

_(Empat bulan kemudian)_

Sppplasshhh… Spplassshh…

Sasuke membasuh mukanya, dan memandang cermin di depannya. Ia melihat wajah dan pantulan kamar mandi mewah di belakangnya. Sebuah kamar mandi dengan dekor warna mas pada bagian furniture—membuat kesan kamar mandi itu semakin elegan. Selain itu, terdapat bathtub yang bisa dimasuki empat orang di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Kamar mandi yang sedang dipakai Sasuke tentu saja berada di dalam apartemen yang sangat mewah. Tetapi ini bukanlah apartemennya, walaupun Sasuke sendiri mempunyai apartemen sebesar ini. Tempat ini adalah kepunyaan Naruto Uzumaki—suaminya. Ya Tuhan… bagaimana bisa Sasuke menjadi pasangan hidup Naruto? Bukankah Uzumaki Naruto sangat membencinya? Semua ini diawali dari kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Kejadian yang membuat Sasuke sakit kepala ketika mengingatnya.

**Flashback…**

_Uchiha Corp.,_

_23 Oktober 2012…_

Seperti dugaan Sasuke, foto-foto Naruto dan Gaara menjadi sebuah malapetak bagi sang Uzumaki sendiri. Foto-foto itu kini beredar di kalangan masyarakat awam, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak dapat mencegahnya. Sebagian orang yang mendengar berita mengenai Naruto dan Gaara memandang jijik kedua orang itu, sedangkan sebagian lagi tidak percaya atas gosip-gosip tersebut karena mereka yakin kedua pemuda itu hanyalah teman sejak mereka sekolah. Namun, gosip panas tetaplah gosip yang paling 'indah' di dengar masyarakat. Gosip tersebut berdampak kepada hilangnya sedikit kepercayaan relasi Keluarga Uzumaki, dan turunnya saham pada perusahaan tersebut karena keteledoran dari sang pemimpin perusahaan. Gosip mengenai _the big boss_ rupanya mengenai perekonomian Keluarga Uzumaki yang semakin terjatuh apabila gosip tersebut tidak bisa dicegah.

SRET!

Sasuke melempar koran yang dibawahnya ke atas meja—depannya.

"Hentikan, sekarang juga!" kata Sasuke. Suaranya penuh dengan emosi, ketika matanya menatap tajam sosok di depannya. "Gosip ini benar-benar meganggu, Itachi!" kata Sasuke. Ia tidak segan untuk berteriak di dalam kantor—tempat siapapun bisa mencuri dengar perkataannya.

"Aniki, untukmu!" Itachi berkata dibalik kertas-kertas di tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus, "aku bukanlah orang gila yang akan memanggil orang sepertimu kakak," jawab Sasuke—ketus.

Itachi Uchiha adalah pewaris utama Uchiha corp., Dia adalah putra sulung dari Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang merupakan teman baik bagi Kushina dan Minato. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang dan selalu diikat satu ini sangat jenius dalam segala bidang—tidak jauh berbeda dari adik semata wayagnya. Ia bisa memimpin, dan membuat perusahaan Uchiha semakin maju, ketika Fugaku mulai sakit-sakitan, dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Namun, sikap Itachi sangat dingin. Ia adalah pembisnis berdarah dingin yang sangat kejam di mata relasinya. Siapapun orang yang meganggu langkahnya untuk memperoleh keuntungan, Itachi tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan orang tersebut, hingga tidak berani lagi berurusan dengannya. Dari sekian banyak orang di dunia ini, satu-satunya manusia yang berani berurusan dengan Itachi adalah Sasuke Uchiha—adiknya sendiri.

"Percuma saja kau datang kemari, aku tidak akan pernah merubah keputusanku," Itachi merapihkan kertas-kertas di tangannya, dan menaruh kertas-kertas itu di atas meja, "—apakah masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi? Aku sebentar lagi akan rapat," lanjut Itachi. Senyuman menyebalkan tersirat di bibirnya.

Selintas ekspresi marah dapat terlihat di wajah Sasuke, namun gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia menenangkan diri, "—baiklah, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan agar gosip ini berhenti kau sebarkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sangat pelan. "—asal kau tahu, kau sudah cukup jauh melibatkan Naruto hanya agar aku mau mengikuti keinginanmu."

Perasaan Sasuke saat ini sangat kacau. Sejak lahir, gadis ini tidak ada keinginan untuk menjadi nomor satu di antara orang-orang pintar, dan dia pun tidak ingin menjadi salah satu pewaris perusahaan Uchiha. Ia hanya ingin menjadi penjelajah, dan menuliskan hasil jelajahannya pada dunia dalam bentuk novel. Ia yang selalu dipaksa untuk belajar, dan mendalami ilmu di sekolah terbaik, hanya memiliki cita-cita yang sederhana. Tetapi, impiannya untuk menjadi penulis hancur dalam sekejap, ketika kakaknya mempunyai hasrat untuk memasukan adiknya yang tidak tertarik dalam urusan bisnis keluarga ke dalam perusahaan. Perlawanan Sasuke, hingga berakhir pada Itachi memerintah seseorang untuk menyebarkan gosip mengenai Gaara dan Naruto. Kakaknya memberikan pilihan sulit untuk Sasuke; bergabung bersama Uchiha untuk melindungi Naruto atau menjadi seorang penulis dan membiarkan Naruto terus diserang gosip-gosip menjijikan. Di saat Naruto menjadi 'tawanan' Itachi, Sasuke tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali selain mengikuti keinginan kakaknya.

"—seperti yang aku katakan diawal, berkonsentrasilah pada perusahaan Uchiha, dan lupakan cita-cita tidak masuk akalmu itu. Hanya segelintir penulis yang bisa mendapatkan kekayaan seperti saat kau menjabat menjadi petinggi perusahaan besar ini, dan aku tidak ingin otakmu yang pintar itu terbuang percuma," Itachi terdiam sejenak, "—aku sudah memberikan pilihan padamu, dan kau tinggal memilih untuk berdamai denganku atau teman kecilmu itu… harus aku hancurkan agar kau mengikuti keinginanku?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah tinggal diam jika sejengkal saja kau menyentuh Naruto," desis Sasuke, "—dan dengan gosip yang sudah beredar seperti ini, apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghentikan semuanya… apakah kau sendiri bisa menghentikan ulah brengsekmu itu setelah aku mengikuti keinginanmu?!" seru Sasuke. Kesabarannya hampir mencapai batas.

Di atas meja, jari-jari Itachi membentuk piramid, ketika kedua sikut tangannya menempel pada meja. Ekspresi tenang dan senyumannya menghilang. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, "hanya ada satu cara adikku sayang," Sasuke merasa mual ketika kakaknya berbicara lembut, "—nikahi lah dia, dan tunjukan kemesraan kalian di depan publik, bagiku hal tersebut cukup ampuh untuk melindungi Naruto yang memiliki orientasi… menyimpang atau dengan kata lain, kau memberikan pencitraan baru pada masyarakat mengenai diri Naruto, hingga semua orang meyakini jika gosip yang beredar selama ini di kalangan masyarakat hanyalah gosip murahan."

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang di saat kakaknya memberikan alternatif paling gila yang pernah di denganya. Sasuke tahu jika Naruto sangat membenci dirinya. Naruto tidak pernah mengakui dirinya ada semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, setelah cukup lama Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah. Walaupun Sasuke beberapa kali kehilangan ke-cool-annya karena Naruto tidak pernah mengenal dan melihatnya, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun dalam diri Sasuke bermaksud untuk menyakiti Naruto. Ia yang merupakan teman kecil Naruto hanya berharap pemuda berambut pirang yang paling disayanginya itu bahagia di tangan siapapun. Tetapi kakaknya telah merubah prinsip hidup Sasuke. Dengan begini sama saja, untuk melindungi Naruto, Sasuke harus menyakiti pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia akan menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Naruto dan Gaara, atau bisa dikatakan kini Sasuke pasti akan semakin dianggap benalu oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek. Ia masih terlihat angkuh di depan kakaknya, "—kau memang orang paling pintar memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain," desis Sasuke, "—baiklah, atur saja pernikahanku dengan Naruto, dan aku harap setelah itu kau menghapus gosip yang kau edarkan, jika tidak sedikitpun aku tidak akan sudi menginjakan kaki di perusahaan Uchiha," Sasuke tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk melindungi Naruto dari serangan kakaknya. Jika ia tidak mengikuti Itachi, maka Naruto-lah yang akan terus diserang oleh sang kakak.

"Hn," jawab Itachi. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk keluar ruangan dengan gerakan tangan. Senyuman menyebalkan itu kembali hadir di bibir Itachi.

Tanpa permisi Sasuke membalikan badan, dan meninggalkan ruangan Itachi. Dentuman keras dari pintu ruangan kerja Uchiha sulung membuat sang sekertaris Itachi terlonjak kaget.

_Jika seperti ini siapa yang harus disalahkan?_

_Aku yang memiliki kelemahan?_

_Aku yang memiliki kakak brengsek?_

_Atau…_

_Kecerobohan dirimu, Naruto!_

Sasuke megenggam knop pintu kuat-kuat. Sudah dipastikan dia akan semakin dibenci Naruto.

**End Flashback…**

Sasuke mengelapkan handuk pada wajahnya. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya di kamar mandi ia kembali tenang, terlebih dirinya selesai mandi. Malam ini Sasuke harus bersiap-siap untuk menemui suaminya, ketika mereka hanya berduaan saja. Entah apa yang harus dikatakan Sasuke, ketika gadis itu melihat sorot mata kebencian Naruto yang terjadi semenjak ditentukannya hari pernikahan itu. Tetapi ya sudahlah! Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal takut. Ia pasti bisa mengatasi segala masalah di dalam kehidupannya, walaupun masalah itu berasal dari perasaan.

Cklek.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan matanya langsung beradu pandang dengan Naruto yang sedang berbaring santai di atas kasur sambil membaca buku. Kepala Naruto bersandar pada kepala kasur.

Senyuman setan Uchiha bungsu kembali. Ia lebih memilih untuk bersikap brengsek ketimbang memperlihatkan perasaan sebenarnya pada Naruto, "—menantiku, sayang?" goda Sasuke. Ia mengencangkan kimono mandinya yang berwarna putih, ketika mendekat ke arah kasur—tempat suaminya sedang membaca buku. "Pasti kau sudah menunggu lama," Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasur.

Kemarahan tidak kunjung menghilang dari sorot mata Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak akan melupakan hari-hari beratnya sebelum dia menikah dengan Sasuke. Ia masih mengingat dirinya selalu ditekan oleh keluarga agar segera mengklarifikasi hubungannya dengan Gaara, dan membuat orang-orang percaya jika gosip yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, dan foto-foto itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon. Sedangkan sikap Gaara pada Naruto berubah drastis. Gaara menjaga jaraknya dengan Naruto, dan mereka pun sangat sulit untuk bertemu. Mereka bisa berbicara hanya dari ponsel, atau bertemu secara diam-diam. Naruto yang menjadi pewaris Uzumaki corp., benar-benar dilanda masalah dikala itu, hingga ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk segera menikahkan Naruto dengan Sasuke agar gosip tersebut sedikit mereda.

Kedua orang tua Naruto mempercayai jika Naruto tidaklah seperti yang dikatakan gosip-gosip itu, walaupun gosip itu adalah benar, dan hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Tetapi, tetap saja kedua orang tua Naruto tidak ingin citra anaknya buruk di depan orang banyak—terlebih para relasi Uzumaki. Oleh karena itu, mereka berdua mengambil keputusan untuk menikahkan Naruto dengan Sasuke—tunangan Naruto, ketika Sasuke sendiri tidak menolak pernikahan itu. Gadis itu tampak biasa saja dengan perjodohan tanpa cinta ini, dan ia cenderung tampak menikmati kecemasan pada diri Naruto. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke seperti mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah tidak dapat melawan kedua orang tuanya, ketika ibunya mulai sakit-sakitan—mencemaskan anak semata wayangnya. Selain itu, Gaara pun tampak tertekan karena diapun harus mengalami tekanan yang sama halnya seperti Naruto, dan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan mewah Uzumaki—Uchiha pun terjadi tanpa ada sosok ayah dari pihak Sasuke karena Fugaku Uchiha (ayah Sasuke) sedang dirawat di rumah sakit akibat penyakit jantungnya. Sedangkan, hubungan Gaara dan Naruto masih berlangsung walaupun dilakukan secara diam-diam.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi jika aku akan menyentuhmu," seru Naruto. Ia memalingkan muka, tidak sudi memandang pendamping hidupnya. "—meskipun status kita suami-istri, tetap aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku hanya akan tetap mengakui Gaara, dan kau hanyalah sebagai batu pijakanku untuk bersama Gaa—"

GRAP!

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto.

BRUK!

Sasuke duduk di atas perut Naruto—menahan kedua tangan pemuda Uzumaki itu di samping kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto terkejut dengan kekuatan gadis di atasnya, "A—apa yang kau la—

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Sasuke, dan membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali memandang Sasuke. Terlihat selintas dari sorot mata Sasuke tatapan cemburu dan marah.

_Onyx_ dan biru saling pandang.

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua—sejenak.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin menyerangmu, tetapi melihat tingkahmu yang lucu aku menjadi tergelitik untuk mencicipi rasa pasangan hidupku," desah Sasuke dengan senyuman usil. Suaranya sangat rendah, hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, "—kau adalah suamiku, dan aku mempunyai hak atas semua hal yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, Na—ru—to," perkataan kasar Naruto berdampak besar pada diri Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung kehilangan kesabarannya, hingga bertindak sejauh ini.

Tatapan mata kelam Sasuke tidak dapat Naruto hindari. Ia yang seharusnya bisa melawan Sasuke seperti masuk ke dalam pesona mata itu, dan terbius di dalamnya. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa ada suatu perasaan aneh ketika Sasuke memandang dirinya. Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Kekuatannya seperti terhisap, hingga tidak dapat menyingkirkan gadis di atasnya. Sasuke benar-benar membuat laki-laki yang biasanya menolak pesona wanita tidak dapat berkutik. Ada apa dengan diri Naruto? Kenapa dia membiarkan Sasuke berbuat seenaknya, di saat Sasuke hanyalah seorang wanita yang bisa saja dengan mudah Naruto banting tubuhnya. Kenapa Naruto merasa mata Sasuke itu warnanya sangat… _familiar_?

Dengan senyuman superior yang masih tersirat di bibir Sasuke, gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah suaminya. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, ketika pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya mematung di tempat. Dengan lembut Sasuke menghisap bawah bibir Naruto, ia memejamkan matanya—erat—menikmati rasa suaminya. Salah satu tangan Sasuke yang tadinya menahan tangan Naruto beralih pada dada suaminya yang terbuka karena hanya memakai kimono mandi. Sasuke mengelus dada itu, ketika Naruto merasa tergelitik karena _nipple-nya_ tersentuh, dan tanpa sengaja Naruto mendesah—membuka mulutnya, hingga dengan senangnya Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut suaminya—menjamah organ-organ di dalam sana.

Hawa panas yang dibawakan Sasuke, membuat Naruto kehilangan kendali. Tubuh yang menindihnya seperti _familiar_. Secara _dejavu_, Naruto pernah merasakan hawa panas dan penuh emosi seperti ini. Tetapi dimana Naruto merasakannya? Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat perasaan yang mengganjil ini, ketika tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak ke arah bawah sana. Ia menaikkan bagian bawah kimono mandi Sasuke, dan mengelus paha Sasuke yang… oh kulitnya sungguhlah lembut, hingga tangan Naruto semakin agresif untuk merasakan kelembutan pada kulit istrinya. Kemarahan dan kebenciannya terlupakan sejenak, di saat Sasuke membawa Naruto mengawang—ke arah surga duniawi.

.

.

Di dalam apartemen dengan interior sangat mewah ini, desahan kedua insan terdengar di sepenjuru kamar. Kedua manusia itu menarikan diri mereka di atas ranjang—mencari pendominasi. Kedua tangan mereka saling mengelus—memanjakan pasangannya. Kimono mandi yang tadinya terlihat rapih di badan mereka berdua kini tidak menentu posisinya, hingga beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang harusnya tertutup pun terlihat. Namun, mereka tidak peduli, nafsu telah mengalahkan kerasionalan mereka. Dua insan tersebut terus memagutkan bibirnya, dengan sesekali menyumbu—hingga kulit pasangannya memerah. Selain itu, mereka pun melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil, berharap suara desahan semakin memenuhi kamar itu, ketika sentuhan tersebut mengenai titik sensitif.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sejenak. Ia dan Naruto membutuhkan napas, ketika mereka berdua telah melakukan ciuman dengan waktu cukup lama. Sudah berapa kali mereka saling menggulingkan diri—merubah posisi puncak pada saat berciuman.

Kedua mata mereka yang berkabut penuh gairah—saling pandang, di saat bibir membengkak, dengan saliva yang masih terhubung di antara bibir mereka. Sasuke menjilat saliva itu, hingga lidahnya kembali menjilat dagu Naruto, dan akan mencium bibir suaminya kembali ketika sebuah benda kecil di samping bantal Naruto berbunyi.

Trrrttt… Trrrtttt…

Terdengar bunyi ponsel yang terletak di samping bantal Naruto.

Sasuke memandang ke arah ponsel itu, dan begitu juga dengan Naruto.

_Gaara?_

Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto segera mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya. Ia berusaha menurunkan libido-nya, dan menghentikan deru napasnya yang memburu. Sejenak Naruto merasa menyesal karena telah melakukan tindakan bodoh sebelum Gaara menelepon. Dia telah menghianati kekasihnya dengan bercumbu bersama Sasuke. Naruto bersumpah kejadian tadi tidak akan pernah terulang kembali. Ia pasti bisa menahan dirinya di waktu nanti.

Di saat Naruto menerima telepon dari Gaara dan berbicara romantis, Sasuke beranjak dari atas kasur menuju meja kerja yang berada di dalam kamar itu. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh merasakan perasaan kesal dan cemburu seperti ini. Sasuke harus bisa menahan diri, dan tidak terlihat sangat emosi. Sejenak, ingatan sebelum dirinya menikah bersama Naruto terulang kembali. Ia mengingat dirinya berkata pada Naruto jika pemuda berambut pirang itu boleh berhubungan bersama Gaara setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menikah, asalkan dilakukan secara berhati-hati. Hahaha.. Bermaksud menghentikan kemarahan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto merasa diuntungkan, ia berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal. Ia mengingat jika dirinya melakukan tindakan bodoh, dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya untuk melindungi Naruto. Ya, oleh karena itu, secara terang-terangan Naruto bermesraan bersama Gaara di depannya, iapun harus bisa menerimanya.

Gadis itu memandang layar laptonya. Sejak melamun tadi, tangannya bergerak secara otomatis ke arah kotak email. Dia membuka isi email di hadapannya, dan membaca satu persatu email yang masuk ke dalam kotak itu, hingga ia mencapai email terakhir—email dari seorang penerbit buku terkenal di daerah Jepang.

_Silahkan kirimkan hard copy anda pada team penerbit kami._

_Terima kasih atas partisipasinya._

Sasuke membaca berulang-ulang isi email tersebut. Bibirnya bergetar—ingin sekali berteriak—memaki—entah siapa, ketika terdengar suara tawa Naruto di saat menerima telepon Gaara yang membuat fokusnya teralihkan sementara. Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum menghela napas—berat, dan dengan perasaan bercampur-aduk, gadis itupun kembali membaca email tersebut, dan tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan untuk menghapus email itu—meninggalkan semua impiannya di belakang sana. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena dia sudah memilih Naruto sebagai seseorang yang harus dilindunginya, bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

**End Sasuke's story**

"Ke—keterlaluan?!" teriak Naruto. Ia tidak setuju dengan cerita Sasuke untuk kali ini, "Kasihan sekali gadis itu, apakah kau tahu betapa menderitanya seseorang yang sudah divonis tidak akan bisa mengejar impiannya lagi? Terlebih suaminya tidak sadar jika istrinya berkorban cukup banyak, dan malah suaminya itu berkata sangat kasar pada istrinya," Naruto bergumam. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika sewaktu kecil ada seseorang yang mencegah dirinya untuk menjadi hokage, "Pa—pasti itu sangat menyakitkan!" seru Naruto. Ia memanyungkan bibirnya, ketika Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi datar. Kedua tangan Naruto masih saja terlipat di depan dada.

"Hn…," jawab Sasuke. Inilah seorang Uchiha. Apabila mendengar omelan orang, Sasuke hanya akan semakin mengiritkan kata, dan membuat orang yang mengomel itu dongkol.

Sejenak Naruto menatap pemuda bermata _onyx_ di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha di waktu peperangan pernah mengatakan jika dirinya ingin menjadi seorang Hokage, namun apa boleh kata Naruto-lah yang terpilih, dan Sasuke hanya dikategorikan sebagai seseorang yang harus ikut serta dalam perdamaian dunia. Mendengar cerita dari Sasuke, Naruto menjadi berpikir… apakah Sasuke marah pada Naruto karena pemuda Uzumaki itu telah menjadi hokage? Apakah Sasuke tidak merasa tersinggung dengan keputusan orang-orang untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai seorang hokage? Apakah Sasuke merasa impiannya untuk menjadi hokage telah berakhir di tangan temannya sendiri? Sedikitnya Naruto sangat penasaran dengan pikiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke, di saat aku menjadi hokage apakah kau tidak merasa impian barumu telah diambil olehku?" tanya Naruto. Secara spontan Naruto mengungkapkan pikiran yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya, "—sedikitnya dari cerita itu, aku menyadari perasaan seseorang yang harus menanggalkan impiannya…," bisiknya dengan sangat pelan, hingga Sasuke harus menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara Naruto.

"Tidak…," jawab Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, "Kenapa bisa?" katanya. Ia terkejut dengan ketegasan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas—sejenak. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala kursi, "semenjak peperangan itu, arti hokage di pikiranku menjadi lain. Bagiku hokage adalah seseorang yang dipercayai bisa menjaga kedamaian dunia perninjaan, bukan lagi orang yang dianggap kuat…," katanya, "percuma saja jika orang itu kuat, tetapi tidak bisa menjaga tempat dirinya dilahirkan menjadi seorang ninja," Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Oleh karena itu, dengan seperti inipun, dalam diriku, aku sudah merasa sejajar dengan seorang hokage…," senyuman tipis tersirat di bibir Sasuke. "—walaupun tidak mendapatkan pengakuan dari siapapun."

"Jadi kau tidak ma—

Sentuh.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, dan megenggam tangan sang hokage itu dengan erat.

"Tidak usah terlalu dibahas terlalu jauh," bisik Sasuke, "—kenapa aku harus meributkan hal seperti itu, ketika setiap 'malam' aku selalu ada di atasmu?" Sasuke menarik Naruto, hingga pemuda Uzumaki itu kembali duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Namun kali ini, posisi Naruto miring, sehingga ia bisa saling bertatapan dengan sang Uchiha, "—membuat sang petinggi negara terhebat memohon padaku, meminta cepat, keras, dan lebih?" desah Sasuke—tepat di lubang telinga Naruto. "—tidak ada lagi posisi yang lebih tinggi dari itu, bukan?"

Desahan Sasuke membuat Naruto merinding, pemuda itupun memberontak—meminta Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, "—EEPPPHHHHHH ja—jangan berkata samba—

Kiss.

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto, dan mencium Naruto dengan lembut.

Salah satu tangan Naruto memegang erat pakaian Sasuke. Sepasang mata kedua pemuda itu tidak terpejam ketika bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Sasuke dan Naruto saling membaca emosi melewati tatapan mata sampai pada saatnya bibir Sasuke mulai bergerak—menjamah mulut Naruto. Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Naruto, dengan lembut—meminta dengan sopan pada Naruto untuk memasuki rongga mulut tersebut. Pemuda Uzumaki pun membuka mulutnya, ia mempersilahkan Sasuke yang langsung saja meng-eksplore seluruh organ yang ada di dalam goa kenikmatan itu. Tanpa terlupakan sedikit pun, Sasuke mengecap setiap rasa di dalam organ itu, hingga napas mereka mencapai batasnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sa—Sasuke…," gumam Naruto. Matanya berkabut, ketika menatap bibir Sasuke yang memerah—lembab. Jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke masihlah sangat dekat.

"Ceritaku belum selesai…," suara Sasuke parau, ketika gairah hampir saja memenuhi pikirannya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa bebas dari pesona sang hokage. Iapun mengecup kening Naruto sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, mangekyo sharingan aktif dengan sempurna—kehilangan kontrolnya di saat nafsu memenuhi kepalanya.

.

Chk… chk.. chk…

Dibandingkan menjadi hokage, rupanya Sasuke lebih menikmati hidupnya sebagai… sang pendominasi hokage?

**Sasuke's story**

_8 Mei 2013…_

_Tiga bulan kemudian setelah Sasuke dan Naruto menikah…_

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke mengalami kehidupan rumah tangga selama tiga bulan, tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun dalam hubungan mereka. Sepasang manusia itu seperti memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, walaupun tinggal dalam satu atap. Sasuke sibuk dengan kerjaannya sebagai salah satu petinggi perusahaan Uchiha. Ia selalu pergi pada saat pagi hari, dan pulang di saat Naruto sudah tertidur lelap. Sedangkan pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu, Sasuke tidak pernah ada di rumah. Entah dia pergi kemana, Naruto pun tidak tahu, seolah-olah tidak peduli.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto memiliki jam kerja yang teratur. Ia pulang-pergi dengan jam orang kantoran pada umumnya. Namun setelah pulang kerja, Naruto akan singgah ke Kediaman Gaara. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Gaara sampai jam tidur tiba. Lalu, pada hari Sabtu-Minggu, Naruto akan beristirahat di rumah karena Gaara memiliki urusan lain di dua hari tersebut.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Hari yang seharusnya Sasuke tidak ada di rumah, dan Naruto bersantai. Namun, kehidupan mereka seperti jungkir balik hanya untuk hari Sabtu ini. Dikarenakan tidak ada urusan, Sasuke memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah, sedangkan Naruto harus pergi ke kantor untuk rapat dadakan. Oleh karena itu, di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Naruto sudah sibuk menyiapkan diri, dan turun ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tetapi, pada saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dapur, dia melihat istrinya sudah duduk di atas kursi makan, dan sedang asyik menikmati kopi sembari membaca berita dari ipad.

"Kau makan dulu," Sasuke bergumam sembari menyeruput kopi, "aku sudah siapkan sarapannya di atas meja," lanjutnya. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah meja makan. Di atas meja makan itu, sudah terdapat roti gandum dengan satu telor mata sapi, dan segelas susu. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduknya untuk menikmati makanan yang telah disajikan oleh istrinya, "—kau hari ini tidak pergi kemana-mana?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya mulai memotong-motong roti itu.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke. Matanya masih fokus ke arah berita yang menyajikan seorang artis ditipu oleh tunangannya, "sungguh konyol," Sasuke bergumam—mengomentari berita itu.

"Oh," jawab Naruto—tidak tahu mau berbicara apa lagi. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang mempunyai keingintahuan besar pada hal-hal di dunia ini, Naruto tidak pernah peduli dengan ursan orang lain—terlebih orang yang tidak dikenalnya, macam artis atau pejabat negara.

.

.

Keheningan tercipta di antara Naruto dan Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sedang menikmati sarapan. Tidak disangka, rasa makanan yang diberikan Sasuke begitu nikmat disantap, walaupun sederhana. Naruto jadi berpikir jangan-jangan Sasuke bisa memasak yang lainnya. Namun, dia segera menepis keinginan diri untuk dimasaki makanan oleh sang Uchiha. Ini bukanlah sebuah rumah tangga yang dibangun dengan keadaan harmonis. Ini adalah sebuah rumah tangga yang terjadi karena kecelakaan, dan Naruto tidak bisa memperlakukan rumah tangga ini menjadi rumah tangga bahagia, dan seperti sesungguhnya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke—memecahkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia kembali melihat mata kelam itu, "tidak terlalu malam karena akhir-akhir ini Gaara sibuk," kata Naruto.

"Jangan lupa makan siang," dengan ekspresi datar Sasuke memberi pesan pada Naruto. Ia terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya yang selalu bekerja ketimbang seorang istri, "—aku tidak mau repot-repot mengurusmu, ketika kau sakit karena itu pastinya sangat merepotkan," senyuman mengejek tersirat di bibir Sasuke, ketika Naruto mencabut pemikirannya mengenai kebaikan Sasuke.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, ya!" seru Naruto. Ia bersumpah untuk segera menyeraikan gadis di hadapannya, ketika gosip mengenai dirinya dan Gaara sudah menghilang sepenuhnya di kalangan masyarakat, "—sebaiknya wanita sepertimu dimasukan ke dalam sekolah tata-krama," lanjutnya. Jika gadis lain yang diberitahu seperti itu, pasti sudah memaki-maki Naruto, tetapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring—seolah-olah perkataan Naruto adalah angin belaka.

"Terima kasih perhatiannya," kata Sasuke. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan, ketika sikut tangannya mengenai meja. "—aku tidak menyangka kau begitu memperhatikan tingkah lakuku."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "sama-sama," jawabnya—ketus.

Daripada berdebat dengan istrinya yang menyebalkan, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menikmati sarapannya kembali. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke karena gadis itu bisa sangat kasar jika dia ingin. Di suatu waktu, Naruto pernah dipaksa untuk membawa bekal makanan. Bekal tersebut berasal dari ibu Naruto—Kushina. Sayangnya Naruto tidak suka membawa makanan yang sudah seharian di dalam kulkas, dan dihangatkan dengan memakai microwave. Selain itu, Naruto pun tidak menyukai masakan ibunya yang… rasanya tidak karuan?

Dikarenakan Naruto bersikap tidak menghormati makanan orang tuanya, Sasuke mengejar Naruto ke lift apartemen. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk membawa makanan tersebut, ke kantor tetapi Naruto tidak mau, hingga terjadilah pertengkaran adu-mulut di antara mereka berdua.

Suasana di dalam lift semakin memanas. Untung saja mereka hanya berduaan. Naruto yang sudah jengah beradu mulut dengan sang Uchiha, tidak sengaja memaki-maki Sasuke dengan perkataan sangat kasar, hingga emosi Sasuke pun memuncak. Tanpa embel-embel apapun, Sasuke menendang perut Naruto dengan sikut kakinya, dan dia menghajar pipi Naruto hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Di saat Naruto masih pusing karena serangan dadakan Sasuke, gadis itu langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto, dan mencium pemuda Uzumaki itu dengan penuh dominasi, dan menuntut. Sasuke seperti menunjukan siapa yang mendominasi di kehidupan mereka. Tidak peduli dengan kamera CCTV yang berada di dalam lift, Sasuke menekan tubuh Naruto ke dinding lift, dan melumat bibir Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, dan nyeri di saat berciuman dengan Sasuke karena gadis itu akan langsung menghajarnya jika Naruto melawan. _Keromantisan_ yang berubah menjadi _kenerakaan_ ini membuat kepala Naruto pusing. Sudah merasa pasrah karena tingkah laku istrinya, Naruto menatap istrinya yang membuka matanya, ketika mereka berdua ciuman. Lagi-lagi, Naruto terjerumus ke dalam pesona mata kelam seperti langit tanpa bintang itu. Ia terbius ke dalamnya, dan tubuhnya tidak dapat lagi mengikuti logikanya. Tanpa melepas ciuman, secara otomatis, pemuda Uzumaki memeluk pinggang Sasuke. dan membanting Sasuke, hingga posisi mereka kini bertukar—Naruto berada di atas tubuh sang Uchiha. Mereka berdua akan melakukan tindakan gila di dalam lift, jika pintu lift tidak terbuka, dan memperlihatkan satu deretan keluarga yang akan masuk lift—mengintruksi aktivitas pagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Secara Reflek, Naruto dan Sasuke saling menjauhkan diri. Tidak banyak berkomentar lagi, di tengah-tengah kecanggungan keluarga yang akan masuk ke dalam lift itu, Sasuke mengambil kotak makanan yang sempat terjatuh ke atas lantai lift itu. Ia melempar kotak makanan itu ke arah Naruto, dan ditangkap Naruto dengan mulus. Sasuke memerintahkan Naruto untuk memakannya, dan Naruto yang salah tingkah pun hanya mengangguk. Untuk sesaat mereka melupakan ego mereka, dan untuk beberapa hari mereka tidak saling berbicara atau lebih parahnya… tidak beradu mata. Semenjak itupun, mereka berdua merasa yakin jika mereka harus menjaga jarak, dan tidak saling mengejek seperti biasanya karena jika mereka beradu mulut pasti akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil suaminya, dan membuat Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, "apakah kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya. Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, ketika Naruto terlihat bingung. "—jangan melamun hal tidak-tidak bersama Gaara, ketika kau sedang berada di meja makan, dan hendak makan," goda Sasuke—menyebalkan sekali.

"Aku tadi melamun tentang pekerjaan," Naruto berbohong, "—kau bertanya apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas, sedikit kesal, "Ada saos tomat di sudut bibirmu," katanya. Ia menggunakan bibirnya sendiri untuk menunjukan letak saos tomat yang berada di bibir Naruto.

Naruto menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari, tetapi saos tomat itu tidak kunjung terkenai. Sasuke yang melihatnya menjadi dongkol, terlebih Naruto menghapus saos itu tidaklah menggunakan serbet atau tisu yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Astaga! Jorok sekali manusia satu ini.

SRET!

Dengan sebal Sasuke melempar tisu ke arah Naruto.

"Pakai itu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit meninggi, "—kau seperti balita saja."

Pemuda Uzumaki membersihkan mulutnya memakai tisu yang diberikan Sasuke, hingga tidak ada lagi noda makanan di bibirnya. Setelah itu, Naruto merapihkan pakaiannya. Ia menghela napas sebelum beranjak pergi dari atas kursi, "aku pergi dulu!" pamit Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itupun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja di tempat—tidak mengantar kepergian Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke terkepal sangat kuat. Lagi-lagi dia hampir kehilangan kontrolnya. Tadi dia ingin sekali membantu Naruto untuk menghapus saos tomat itu. Tetapi Sasuke sadar, jika dia menyentuh Naruto, maka dirinya tidak akan bisa lagi mengontrol diri. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke berusaha bertindak menyebalkan untuk meredakan nafsu yang selalu menghilangkan logikanya ketika berada di dekat Naruto. Ia berusaha menekan diri agar pada akhirnya… dirinya bukanlah orang yang satu-satunya tersakiti karena perasaan ini. Ia tidak ingin berakhir menghancurkan diri sendiri karena perasaan bodohnya ini.

**End Sasuke's Story**

"Mhnnmmnn…. mhnnnmmmmnn…."

Ciuman yang diawali dari cerita dengan saling bertatapan ini, merubah keheningan di dalam ruangan hokage. Kedua pemuda itu mendesah, mereka saling menyentuh, ketika siapapun bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat posisi mesra mereka berdua. Namun, mereka tidak peduli. Mereka terlalu terbawa suasana, dan terlalu enggan untuk menghentikan posisi nyaman ini.

Sasuke membiarkan lidah Naruto bermain di dalam mulutnya. Ia membiarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelus, menjilat, dan menekan-nekan lidah Sasuke, dengan sesekali pemuda Uchiha itu menghisap lidah sang hokage. Tidak mau diam saja, tangan Naruto pun turut aktif menyentuh tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda Uzumaki mengelus pipi, dagu, dan tangannya turun ke bawah hingga mencapai dada sang Uchiha. Ia mengeluskan tangannya pada dada Sasuke—merasakan gekstur tubuh Sasuke yang terbentuk sempurna karena latihan ekstra.

"Tampaknya kau menikmati tempatmu sekarang, hokage-sama?" tanya Sasuke di tengah-tengah ciumannya. Pemuda Uzumaki bisa merasakan Sasuke kini sedang tersenyum khas Uchiha di dalam mulutnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengecup leher Sasuke, "kau keberatan semakin lama aku semakin menyukai tempat ini?" tanya Naruto. Ia memang paling suka bermain kata dengan Sasuke ketika sedang di dalam keadaan seperti ini. Adu mulut dengan Sasuke di keadaan seperti ini membuat libido Naruto semakin meningkat.

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto, "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

Jari-jari lincah Sasuke memegang sleting jaket sang hokage. Jaket berwarna orange dengan warna hitam pada bagian atasnya. Ia membuka sleting jaket itu, dan menatap kaos berwarna hitam yang menghalangi sang Uchiha untuk menyentuh kulit tan Uzumaki. Tangan Sasuke turun ke bawah. Ia memasukan tangannya, melewati bagian bawah kaos Naruto untuk menyentuh bagian-bagian tersembunyi di dalam kaos itu. Sesekali leher Sasuke terdongak, membiarkan sang hokage mencicipi dan menandai dirinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak memakai pakaian," gumam Sasuke. Ia mengelus perut Naruto, dan membuat sang Uzumaki sedikit terkekeh geli di leher Sasuke, "—padahal menurutku kau akan lebih baik jika hanya dibalut oleh jubah sang hokage," bisik Uchiha, dengan frontal ia memberitahukan fantasy liarnya pada Naruto.

"Aku melakukannya untuk mencegah 'hewan buas' sepertimu yang selalu ingin memakanku," Naruto berhenti mencumbu leher Sasuke. Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang sudah kembali normal—tidak ada Mangekyo di dalamnya, "—dan kau ini seorang Uchiha, jangan menghancurkan image-mu dengan fantasy gilamu mengenai diriku, terlebih kau sampai lupa mengontrol matamu," lanjutnya, Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada leher Sasuke, "—apakah menyumbuku terlalu nikmat, _Tuan missing-nin_?" sindir Naruto.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. Bibirnya melakukan _smirk_ sempurna, "buka jaketmu!" perintahnya. Naruto dapat merasakan ketidaksabaran terdapat di tengah selangkangan sang Uchiha, "—kau membuatku menjadi benar-benar ingin memakanmu."

Pemuda Uzumaki tersenyum mencemooh, "ada yang tidak sabaran di sini, tidakkah kau tahu ini ruangan kerja hokage?"

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli," jawab Sasuke—cuek.

Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir Sasuke, "Kau memang selalu bertindak semaumu semenjak kau pernah melakukan salah satu tindakan kejahatan paling berat di tempat ini, Sasuke," Naruto membuka jubah hokage, dan jaketnya, dengan bantuan Sasuke. Kedua pakaian itu, dipegang oleh sang Uchiha, dan dijatuhkan ke atas lantai.

Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto, "Hn," jawabnya—tenang, "bertindak menyebalkan dan seenaknya sudah menjadi tabiatku yang sekarang," bisiknya. Ia menjilat, mengecup, dan menghisap leher Naruto dengan cukup keras. Tangannya menaikan kaos Naruto, hendak membuka benda terakhir yang menutupi bagian atas tubuh Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto megelus bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Kaosnya terangkat mencapai dada, ketika jari-jari Sasuke bermain di _nipple_ sang hokage. Sasuke mengosokan ibu jarinya pada _nipple_ itu. Ia merangsang tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto dengan cara memilin, menekan, dan mencubitnya, hingga Naruto melenguh pelan sembari memejamkan mata, dan adrenalin mulai memacu jantungnya. Perlahan _nipple_ itu mengencang, dan bagian selangkangannya mengeras—membuat celana sang hokage menjadi ketat.

"Sensitif selalu, Naruto…," suara berat dan parau Sasuke ketika bergairah membuat Naruto hilang kontrol, hingga hanya keberadaan Sasuke yang bisa dirasakannya.

Kedua pemuda itu menyadari jika mereka berdua tidak dapat lagi berbohong. Mereka berdua ingin saling menyentuh, dan melepaskan kerinduan—bukan hanya nafsu semata. Tidak melihat Sasuke dalam waktu cukup lama membuat tubuh Naruto semakin sensitif. Ia kembali mengingat malam-malam dimana dirinya selalu merindukan Sasuke—yang semenjak mereka berpacaran—jika ada kesempatan tidak pernah mereka satu kalipun absen untuk bermalam bersama—entah di malam itu akan melakukan hal-hal erotis, atau hanya saling beradu argument tidak penting hingga tertidur. Ia menyadari tanpa Sasuke, hidupnya kembali sepi, seperti di saat Sasuke meninggalkan desa untuk berguru pada Orochimaru.

"Bodoh…," bisik Sasuke, "—jangan menghubungkan chakra di dalam tubuhmu dengan diriku…," lanjutnya. Sasuke sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perasaan yang ada di dalam diri Naruto. Terlalu banyak perasaan dan gairah di dalamnya.

"—kita berdua tidak pandai berbicara," bisik Naruto, "dengan begini, tanpa berbicara pun kita bisa saling membaca pikiran kita masing-masing, bukan?"

Sasuke terdiam, berarti menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Ia memposisikan dada Naruto berada di depan bibirnya. Naruto memeluk kepala Sasuke dengan kedua sikut kaki bertumpu pada dudukan kursi—menghapit paha Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menyentuhkan lidahnya pada nipple Naruto. Sasuke mengecup dan menghisap lembut nipple itu, namun berefek besar pada tubuh sang hokage. Naruto semakin agresif dalam bersuara, jika Sasuke tidak memperingati tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Sa—Sasuke, berhenti bermain-main di—

Cklek!

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan hokage.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

Naruto panik. Ia menyingkirkan diri dari atas tubuh Sasuke, hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Sejenak ekspresi khawatir terlintas di wajah sang Uchiha sebelum kembali _stoic_ dan tenang.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" teriak Sakura sembari memasuki tempat hokage dengan seenaknya. "SUDAH AKU BILANG DATANGLAH KE TEM—SA—Sasuke-kun?!" seru Sakura, terkejut dengan keberadaan pujaan hatinya, "ba—bagaimana bisa ka—kau ada di sini? Se—sejak kapan?" wajah Sakura merona merah. Ia memang tidak dapat melupakan Sasuke, walaupun pemuda itu tidak kunjung membalas cintanya. Sakura sampai lupa dengan posisi sang hokage yang berada di atas lantai dengan pakaian acak-acakan, dan Sasuke yang duduk di atas kursi hokage—sangat tidak wajar.

"Bagaimana Sakura, apakah Naruto ada di dalam?" penasehat kesatu Naruto alias Shikamaru Nara ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan Naruto.

Sakura melihat ke arah Shikamaru sejenak, "—a—ada," jawab Sakura, dan ketika Shikamaru melihat keberadaan Sasuke, pemuda pemalas itu hanya bisa menggumamkan kata merepotkan.

"Sa—Sakura-chan, Shi—Shikamaru," Naruto bergumam dengan grogi. Ia merapihkan kaosnya, dan merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, "ada apa kalian kemari?"

Mata hijau gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto bergiliran dengan curiga, "—kalian tidak berkelahi, kan?" tanya Sakura karena melihat penampilan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedikit acak-acakan, "—apakah kalian bertarung mengenai kursi hokage itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit takut. Ia takut Sasuke masih berhasrat untuk menduduki kursi hokage, dan jika ada kesempatan akan membunuh sang hokage.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Naruto tegas, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja—tidak peduli.

"Lalu, kenapa ka—

"Sudahlah Sakura, ayo kita pergi!" Shikamaru memegang pundak Sakura, dan mendorong Sakura untuk keluar dari ruangan hokage.

"E—eh, tetapi mengenai pes—Shikamaru, apaan sih?!" teriak Sakura karena Shikamaru terus mendorong dirinya untuk menjauh dari Naruto, "—aku bersumpah mereka bisa saling bunuh jika sedang begini!"

Shikamaru menghela napas—berat, "akupun bersumpah itu tidak akan terjadi," jawabnya. Tidak perlu cukup lama buat sang penasehat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu sebelum Sakura dan dirinya masuk. Ia bisa tahu dari bercak merah di leher Sasuke dan Naruto, serta penampilan dua pemuda itu, jika mereka berdua bukan hanya teman baik biasa, dan hubungan dua orang itu sudahlah sangat jauh. "—kita bisa urus urusan kita dengan Naruto nanti, kita biarkan saja Uchiha dan Naruto mengurusi 'urusan' mereka dulu."

Tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru, Sakura hanya menuruti perintah sang penasehat hokage saja. Tampaknya Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki urusan yang sangat penting, hingga Shikamaru pun tidak mau meganggu dua pemuda itu.

.

.

_Kembali lagi pada ruang kerja Hokage…_

"Ha—ah, hampir saja kita ketahuan," desah Naruto. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Tampaknya sangat bermasalah bagimu jika hubungan kita diketahui orang banyak," kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku, tetapi kamu masih berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia kesal atas sikap menyebalkan Sasuke jika sudah menyerempet perasaan 'cemburu'.

"…," Sasuke terdiam—tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto memandang Sasuke. Setelah itu, dia menghela napas sembari tersenyum tipis, "Jika kau ingin memberitahukan pada siapapun hubungan kita, aku tidak akan melarangnya," kata Naruto, "—jika itu membuatmu merasa baik, aku tidak masalah… karena aku merahasiakan hubungan ini bukan karena untuk diriku saja, tetapi untukmu juga. Aku ingin memperbaiki nama Uchiha bersamamu sebelum orang-orang mengetahui hubungan kita yang sebenarnya..," lanjutnya, "—bukankah impianmu ingin membersihkan nama Uchiha, dan membuat nama Uchiha kembali bersih? Hehehe, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan impianmu itu," cengiran lebar khas Naruto pun muncul.

Sasuke melepas kontak mata dengan Naruto, "Namamu pun dipertaruhkan jika aku mengatakan semua hal itu pada orang-orang," bisik Sasuke. Suaranya sangat pelan, dan Naruto nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Kali ini Naruto-lah yang terdiam. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke karena dia tahu Sasuke pasti mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto. Sang Hokage merasa orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak akan terlalu ambil pusing dengan kehidupan pribadi Naruto. Walaupun pastinya ada beberapa orang dari mereka berkomentar pedas jika mengetahui rahasia Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto pun percaya jika banyak orang yang selalu mendukungnya, dan tidak menilai buruk dirinya hanya karena masalah sepele yang disebut orientasi menyimpang.

"Sebaiknya, kau lanjutkan ceritanya," kata Naruto—mengalihkan pembicaraan, "aku semakin penasaran dengan nasib gadis malang itu."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, dan kembali memulai cerita. Seperti Naruto, iapun tidak ingin terlalu mengambil pusing pemikiran orang lain mengenai hubungan mereka berdua karena sudah sangat lama Sasuke membuang _empathy_ pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

**Sasuke's Story**

_1 Oktober 2013…_

Sasuke memandang jendela mobil di sampingnya. Ia sungguh bosan—benar-benar bosan, hingga ingin berteriak pada sopir agar menurunkan dirinya di tengah jalan, dan membiarkan dirinya berjalan ke kantor Naruto. Tetapi, hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Selain jalan ke kantor Naruto membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke pun membutuhkan waktu yang cepat untuk tiba di kantornya.

"Jalanan sangat ramai," gumam Sasuke. Ia tetap fokus pada jalanan di luar sana. Jalanan yang padat dengan orang-orang—terutama kaum wanita—yang sedang berbelanja.

Bulan Oktober adalah bulan yang paling nyaman bagi Sasuke atau sebagian besar orang-orang yang tinggal di Jepang. Cuaca yang tidak dingin dan tidak hujan, membuat orang-orang semakin rajin untuk beraktivitas. Selain itu, banyak butik atau perancang ternama pakaian mengorbitkan rancangannya pada bulan ini, dan tentu saja tema rancangan itu adalah tema musim gugur—sesuai dengan cuaca di bulan Oktober, hingga akhir november.

Di kala bulan Oktober, Sasuke lebih suka berkeliaran di luar rumah dan mencari aktivitas karena sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa untuk melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan seperti memetik buah apel di Ringgogari bersama keluarga. Berbeda dengan kehidupannya sekarang yang sangat sibuk, dan tidak terlalu banyak interaksi dengan keluarga, di saat itu keluarga Sasuke masihlah melakukan bisnis kecil-kecilan, dan tidak sesibuk sekarang ini. kakak Sasuke yang pintar itupun masih memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Sasuke. Bahkan mereka berdua dikenal sebagai adik-kakak yang sangat akur di mata orang-orang.

"Ha—ah, masa lalu…," Sasuke mendesah. Ia ingin melanjukan lamunannya, ketika matanya menatap sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama Gaara di atas trotoar, dengan deretan kios kaki lima di pinggirnya.

Ekspresi Naruto tampak sangat bahagia dan begitu juga dengan Gaara. Kedua pemuda itu sedang berdiri di pinggir kios makanan ringan sembari bersenda-gurau. Di tangan Naruto dan Gaara terdapat satu gelas kopi yang asapnya mengepul—memberikan aroma menyegarkan di sekitar mereka. Melihat tingkah laku, dan ekspresi Naruto yang alami membuat Sasuke senang sekaligus cemburu. Ia tidak suka jika senyuman Naruto harus dimiliki oleh Gaara, tetapi… iapun tidak bisa memaksakan Naruto untuk berbahagia bersamanya. Tetapi lagi… tidak apa bukan dia sedikit egois? Tidak masalah jika dia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya? Untuk hari ini, dia ingin mendapatkan sedikit saja perhatian Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel yang dia letakan di atas sofa.

Gadis itu menghubungi Naruto.

Nada hubung pun terdengar.

Klik!

Naruto mengangkat telepon Sasuke. Di saat lampu lalu-lintas masih menunjukan warna merah, Sasuke bisa mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto yang tampak canggung ketika menerima telepon Sasuke.

"Kau ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sombong seperti biasanya.

Naruto tampak berpikir sesaat. Sasuke hendak tertawa melihat suaminya yang sedang berpikir keras, "aku sedang membeli makanan di luar kantor."

"Oh…," Sasuke seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan jawaban Naruto, "—dengan siapa?"

Lampu lalu-lintas pun berubah menjadi warna hijau. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke melihat sosok Naruto yang berada di pinggir kios pinggir jalan.

"Mhm… sendirian…," bisik Naruto, suaranya sangat pelan, seperti menyembunyikan pembicaraannya dari Gaara.

Dahi Sasuke merengut heran.

_Dia berbohong?_

Batin Sasuke—tidak mengerti.

_Kenapa dia harus berbohong?_

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil nama istrinya.

"Aku mau ke kantormu untuk membicarakan sesuatu," Sasuke berbicara tegas.

"Tentang?" pemuda Uzumaki melihat ke arah Gaara sejenak. Ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Gaara, ketika menerima telepon dari Sasuke, "Mhmm… aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor dalam waktu lama," Naruto harus cepat-cepat mencari alasan, "Kita bicarakan saja di sini, ada apa? Cepat katakan saja!"

Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, "aku ingin berbicara _face to face_ denganmu," jawabnya, "dan…. belikan aku makanan yang sedang dibeli olehmu, tampaknya makanan di pinggir jalan itu enak," lanjutnya, senyuman usil tersirat di bibir Sasuke. "—sesekali makan masakan pinggir jalan tidak ada salahnya," lanjut Sasuke. Ia membayangkan jika Naruto pasti sekarang ini sedang kebingungan.

"Heeeh?!" Naruto terkejut. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu dirinya sedang membeli makanan pinggir jalan, setahu Naruto, dirinya belum memberi tahu Sasuke.

"Oh, iya! Jangan lupa juga kopinya," Sasuke menambah lagi bumbu-bumbu keusilan di perkataannya.

Naruto panik. Manengok ke kiri dan ke kanan—mencari Sasuke, "TEME!" teriak Naruto—kesal, "DIMANA KAU?!" lanjutnya, karena Sasuke benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis.

"Aku tunggu di kantor," jawab Sasuke—tidak menanggapi teriakan Naruto.

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, hingga seluruh orang di sekitarnya melihat ke arah dirinya, sedangkan Gaara memandang Naruto dengan khawatir. Pemuda Uzumaki yang notabene selalu bisa mengontrol orang di sekitarnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Sasuke pasti emosi, dan kekanak-kanakan.

Tuttt… Tuttt… Tutttt….

Nada telepon terputus.

Sasuke benar-benar menguji kesabaran Naruto, dasar Teme!

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan Naruto tertutup dengan suara dentuman yang keras.

Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal karena emosi, Naruto memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia menatap istrinya lagi-lagi sedang duduk di atas kursi kerjanya dengan santai. Di tangan Sasuke terdapat pena dengan secarik kertas di atas meja. Tampaknya, selagi menunggu Naruto, Sasuke sibuk menulis sesuatu pada kertas itu. Senyuman Sasuke masih terlihat menyebalkan, ketika wajah Naruto sudah memerah karena sangat kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau menutup pintu dengan santai?" Sasuke berkata tenang—tidak peduli kemarahan Naruto.

"Apakah kau tahu? Kau membuatku tidak enak terhadap Gaara," kata Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan tatapan menyalang.

Mata Sasuke terfokus pada kantong plastik yang dibawa Naruto. Ia tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto sama sekali, "kau membawa pesananku," kata Sasuke, walaupun masih berekspresi _stoic_, gadis itu terlihat sangat senang, "Duduklah!" perintah Sasuke—lupa jika dia adalah tamunya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah sofa di dalam ruangan itu. Ia duduk di atas sofa itu, "Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanyanya—tidak berbasa-basi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu beranjak dari atas kursi, dan berjalan ke arah Naruto, lalu duduk di samping suaminya. Dengan antusias, Sasuke membuka kantong plastik yang terletak di atas meja, dan melihat isi kantong itu. Sasuke sangat semangat, hingga menggumamkan kegembiraannya ketika melihat makanan dan minuman yang dibawakan Naruto. Rupanya Naruto menuruti keinginannya. Ia telah membelikan sesuatu untuk Sasuke, walaupun hal itu sangatlah sederhana.

"Kau benar-benar anak baik," puji Sasuke, tetapi terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Naruto, "—kau membelikan minuman dan makanan yang aku pesan," Sasuke mulai menggigit kue ikan yang ditusuk dan dibumbui saos seperti baso itu. Kue ikan itu masih panas, hingga mengepulkan asap putih, "Enak sekali!" Sasuke terpukau dengan rasa kue ikan itu, "—kalau tidak salah nama kue ini _Naruto_, bukan? Sangat cocok namanya untuk penyuka ramen sepertimu," tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto dengan maksud bercanda. "kau mau berbagi dengan—

"Kau jangan bercanda," Naruto berkata sangat sinis pada Sasuke, hingga Uchiha pun berhenti makan, "—jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk bermain-main, maka cepat pergilah!" seru Naruto, dan Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak penuh arti. "—katakan kau mau apa?"

Sasuke menikmati kue ikan itu kembali, "Apa salah jika aku mengunjungi suamiku di saat aku bosan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kantorku?" katanya—cuek.

Kesabaran Uzumaki terhadap istrinya sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Akibat Sasuke memerintah Naruto dengan seenaknya, pemuda itu harus berpamitan terhadap Gaara untuk cepat-cepat ke kantor. Padahal akhir-akhir ini, Gaara dan Naruto jarang sekali bertemu. Ya… pekerjaan Gaara yang katanya semakin menumpuk cukup menyita waktu Gaara, sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagi Gaara untuk bertemu Naruto dan bercengkrama dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Jangan berpikir aku telah menganggapmu sebagai istriku..," Naruto berkata sinis, "Jika bukan karena demi Gaara, sedikitpun aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu dan melihatmu," lanjutnya, "Apa kau mengerti?!" bentak Naruto—nadanya meninggi.

Secara tidak sadar Sasuke berhenti menikmati makanan itu. Ia menatap dengan intens kue ikan itu. Dari raut wajahnya tidak terlihat ekspresi sama sekali. Gadis itu hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi—membuat suasana di dalam ruangan Naruto menjadi sangat hening. Sedangkan Naruto memandang Sasuke—menanti perkataan menyebalkan yang biasanya terlontar dari mulut Sasuke ketika mereka sedang beradu mulut.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan senyuman mencemooh seperti biasanya, "Aku ambil makanan dan minuman ini," katanya, dengan nada _sing a song_ khas Sasuke jika sedang di dalam mood menyebalkan, "—sudah waktunya aku pergi kerja," Sasuke memasukan kue ikan di tangannya pada kantong plastik dan mengambil kantong plastik itu. "—dan, oh, iya! Aku menaruh sebuah buku di atas mejamu, jika ada kesempatan aku ingin kau membaca dan mereview isi buku itu."

Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan kerja Naruto.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Naruto…

Kesepian di dalam ruangan Naruto menyiksa pemuda berambut pirang itu. Rasa kesal di saat Sasuke mempermainkannya kini menghilang. Ekspresi Sasuke tenang, dan tatapan dingin Sasuke terus terniang di dalam otak Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sasuke? Entah kenapa dia berpikir jika perkataannya sangat keterlaluan? Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seharusnya, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa prihatin pada gadis itu. Seharusnya rasa menyesal ini tidak boleh ada, namun Naruto tidak dapat mencegahnya.

"Sial!" Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda Uzumaki itupun beranjak dari atas sofa. Ia berlari ke arah pintu untuk mengejar Sasuke. Namun, di saat Naruto akan membuka knop pintu, bayangan Gaara pun kembali menghantuinya, hingga ia tidak dapat lagi melangkahkan kakinya. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Tidak memberi harapan pada Sasuke, dan terus bersikap seperti ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelematkan perasaan semua orang jika saatnya Naruto dan Sasuke berpisah karena bagi Naruto… takdir mereka berdua memang seharusnya tidaklah bersama.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Perusahaan Uchiha…_

_Di dalam lift…_

Dinding lift memantulkan wajah Sasuke. Gadis itu memandang dirinya sendiri dari pantulan itu. Tidak seperti dihadapan orang-orang, raut wajahnya begitu kusut—tidak menandakan seorang Uchiha sama sekali. Kesuraman terus terpancar dari sorot mata yang biasa tajam itu. Ia lelah. Sudah berhari-hari dia tidak cukup tidur. Dia harus menggantikan tugas kakaknya, dan mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri di dalam Perusahaan Uchiha, ketika Itachi sedang mengurus Cabang Uchiha di luar negeri. Tetapi, untuk melepas semua kelelahannya, tidak ada satupun tempat yang ingin didatangi Sasuke, selain tempat Naruto berada. Namun, ia yang bodoh telah membuat Naruto semakin kesal kepada dirinya. Ia memang tidak bisa mengontrol diri layaknya seorang Uchiha bila ada di dekat Naruto.

Tring.

Pintu lift terbuka.

Sasuke menapaki kakinya ke luar lift.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama," sapa asisten Sasuke—Kakashi Hatake. Di tangan Sasuke terdapat buku agenda untuk mencatat keperluaan Sasuke, " Sasuke-sama, akhirnya kau datang juga, sejak tadi Itachi-sama menelepon anda…," kata Kakashi—menginformasikan putri bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha.

"Apa jadwalku di hari ini?" tanya Sasuke, ekpresinya sudah kembali dingin.

Kakashi membuka buku agendanya, "Setelah rapat di hari ini, anda harus bertemu dengan Bapak menteri tenaga dan kerja, dan setelah itu, anda menghadiri pesta pertunangan relasi Keluarga Uchiha, dan akan dilanjutkan dengan acara makan malam bersama kerabat Ibu anda, Sasuke-sama…," kata kakashi—panjang lebar. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah ruangan rapat, "—dan untuk besok hari harus ada rapat deng—

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan Kakashi terdiam di belakang Sasuke.

"Apakah ada waktu untukku…," tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat.

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya, "Waktu? Waktu untuk apa Sasuke-sama?" Kakashi tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya Sasuke membicarakan soal waktu, ketika sedang di dalam keadaan jadwal padat seperti ini. Gadis itu biasanya mengikuti seluruh waktu yang ada di dalam agenda tanpa ada komplein sama sekali.

Sasuke menghela napas—berat, "Lupakan…," katanya. Iapun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Di Perusahaan Uchiha meminta waktu untuk 'bernapas' hanyalah omong kosong belaka!

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan rapat. Ia melihat seorang pemuda seumuran dengan Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu kursi rapat. Pemuda itu sedang menerima telepon dan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke karena terlalu asik menelepon, dan posisinya membelakangi Sasuke. Jika tidak salah nama pemuda itu adalah Neji Hyuuga, anak dari salah satu pengusaha penting dari Jepang yang sejak dahulu ingin sekali bekerja sama dengan Uchiha, tetapi baru sekarang Itachi mengiyakan keinginan Keluarga itu. padahal setahu Sasuke, ayahnya dan Itachi sangat tidak suka dengan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan keluarga keras—terlebih pada keturunan mereka.

"Jadi seperti biasa Sabtu ini kita bertemu Gaara…," Neji Hyuuga, berkata. Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit curi dengar perkataan Neji, terlebih nama Gaara disebut oleh pemuda itu, "Ya, ya, aku sangat menanti hari i—Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya, dan Neji terdiam sesaat. Ia membalikan kursinya, lalu melihat kehadiran Sasuke, ""ah, aku harus rapat dulu! Sampai jumpa!" Neji memutus hubungan teleponnya. Tidak seperti gosip yang beredar sekarang ini, jika Neji orang _stoic_ seperti para Uchiha, wajah Neji tampak pucat ketika melihat Sasuke. Ia seperti melihat hantu saja.

"Bisa kita mulai rapatnya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin—tampak tidak suka dengan Neji. Sorot mata Sasuke memperlihatkan kecurigaan.

Neji pun menganggukan kepalanya. Tampaknya gadis di hadapan Neji ini hanya bisa manis jika berhadapan dengan Naruto saja.

**End Sasuke's story**

Posisi Naruto dan Sasuke tidaklah lagi berada di meja kerja sang hokage. Mereka berdua kini duduk di atas sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan dua cangkir teh yang dibawakan oleh pesuruh hokage, Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan santai—membicarakan alur cerita yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke. Tidak terlalu berjauhan, mereka berdampingan pada saat duduk di atas sofa itu. Kedua mata mereka sesekali saling pandang, ketika melemparkan gurauan, atau komentar mengenai cerita itu.

"Jadi, pacar pemeran utama itu ada kemungkinan selingkuh?" tanya Naruto, terkejut dengan cerita Sasuke yang mulai masuk ke dalam inti klimaks.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Sang hokage berpikir sampai mengerutkan keningnya, dan Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat wajah serius Naruto.

Cup.

Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto memandang Sasuke heran. Tidak biasanya Uchiha menciumnya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Kau lucu sekali jika sedang berpikir," komentar Sasuke. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto dengan punggung jari-jarinya.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya—annoyed.

Dorong.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas sofa, hingga pemuda Uchiha kini berada di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Teme, kau mau apa?!" seru Naruto karena Sasuke tidak ada kapok-kapoknya, walaupun mereka sudah hampir kepergok berbuat mesum di hadapan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Aku lebih nyaman bercerita dengan posisi seperti ini," jawab Sasuke. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto—ringan.

"Da—dasar bodoh!" Naruto menjadi salah tingkah karena sifat Sasuke yang suka agresif tiba-tiba seperti ini, "Ya, terserah, ayo cepat lanjutkan! Sudah mau malam," Naruto memerintah Sasuke yang tampaknya benar-benar nyaman ketika melakukan posisi intim seperti ini.

Dan?

Ceritapun kembali dimulai.

**Sasuke's Story**

_6 Oktober 2013…._

Lima hari semenjak rapat dengan Hyuuga cukup membuat Sasuke mengumpulkan informasi mengenai pemuda itu. Tidak disangka informasi yang diberikan suruhan Sasuke—Juugo—sangat mengejutkan bagi seorang Uchiha. Neji Hyuuga yang sekarang ini menjadi relasi Sasuke, ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan Gaara. Pemuda Hyuuga itu sering sekali bertemu Gaara, dan menginap bersama. Bukan hanya bukti omongan saja yang Sasuke dapatkan, melainkan foto-foto dari suruhannya. Tetapi, kabar itu tidaklah membuat Sasuke senang. Pemuda Uchiha itu merasakan sangat marah dan menyesal karena keingintahuannya mengenai relasi suaminya begitu besar, hingga Sasuke terjebak di dalam keadaan si buah malakama—mempunyai dua pilihan yang merugikan—rasa bersalah jika tidak memberitahukan Naruto, atau dia takut akan dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan jika memberitahukan urusan Gaara dan Neji pada Naruto.

Sasuke memandang suaminya yang sedang sibuk memeriksa document kantor. Hari ini, walaupun hari Sabtu, lagi-lagi Naruto disibukan oleh tugas-tugas perusahaan yang menumpuk, hingga sejak pagi Naruto harus tenggelam di dalam kertas-kertas, dengan Sasuke sebagai teman satu-satunya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dengan cepat menemani Naruto sejak pagi hingga sore hari ini.

"Apakah kau masih berhubungan dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke. Ia meganggu konsentrasi Naruto untuk sementara waktu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari balik document-nya, "Ya…," jawab Naruto, "Kenapa? Kau berharap aku putus dengannya?" katanya—sinis.

Terdapat dua hal yang membuat hati Sasuke mencelos ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. Satu adalah Naruto yang _innoncent_ tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Gaara, dan rasa cemburu Sasuke karena mengetahui hubungan Naruto begitu awet dengan Gaara. Tetapi, dia harus menepis alasan kedua itu. Tetapi lagi… apakah Sasuke akan membiarkan Naruto dihianati oleh Gaara, padahal Naruto sama sekali tidak menghianati Gaara, walaupun pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah menikah. Well, meskipun mereka pernah beberapa kali ciuman, tetapi hal itu hanyalah kecelakaan, dan Sasuke anggap sebagai nafsu semata-mata saja.

"Apakah suatu saat nanti kau siap untuk kehilangan dia?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berharap Naruto memiliki mental untuk melawan saingannya—Neji—di waktu kelak nanti, "—jika kau mencintai seseorang, bukan hanya siap menyayangi saja yang harus kau perhatikan, melainkan saat kau harus mempertahankan cintamu." Sasuke menghela napas—berat. Ia khawatir jika Neji-lah pihak ketiga yang paling berat untuk hubungan Naruto dan Gaara. "—banyak sekali yang harus kau pikirkan ketika kau berhubungan dengan seseorang, ya, misalnya sa—

"Apa maksudmu?!" Naruto berseru. Suara Sasuke terpotong oleh seruan Naruto. Ia muak dan aneh dengan perkataan Sasuke yang berbelit-belit.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tenang, "percintaan yang sebenarnya tidak selamanya selalu berjalan mulus," kata Sasuke, "—dan ketika itu terjadi, asalkan orang itu bersabar maka ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan atas cinta yang sebenarnya," Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "—aku hanya memperingatimu itu saja, kau tidak usah marah!"

Naruto beranjak dari kursi. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan—tidak dapat tertahankan, "—aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otakmu," Naruto memandang jijik Sasuke, "—tetapi aku katakan sekali lagi, jangan kau mempunyai pikiran bisa hidup bersamaku dan mendapatkan cintaku, atau berhayal menjadi cinta sejatiku karena kesabaranmu," Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke dari jarak sangat dekat, "—karena di dalam pikiranku cinta sejati hanyalah seorang Gaara… perempuan rendahan," maki Naruto, hingga membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak—terkejut dengan perkataan kasar Naruto.

Naruto hendak keluar ruangan. Ia gerah seruangan bersama Sasuke. Tetapi di saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya.

GRAP!

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Tarik ucapanmu, Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke memperingati Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas tatapan Sasuke—menantang.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mereka berdua saling bertatap-tatapan dengan jarak dekat, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mengalah dan memalingkan muka.

Pangku.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menarik Sasuke, dan mengangkat Sasuke seperti karung beras.

"DOBE?!" nada suara Sasuke sedikit panik, walaupun anehnya ekspresi Sasuke tetap stoic, "Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" lanjutnya, "turunkan aku atau aku akan bertindak brutal?!" ancam Sasuke—tidak main-main.

Naruto berpura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar ruangan.

"DOBEEEEEEEE—

GRAUK!

Gadis Uchiha itu menggigit bagian belakang tubuh Naruto karena pemuda Uzumaki tidak kunjung mendengarkannya.

"ASTAGA!" Naruto melepaskan tubuh Sasuke, hingga adik dari Itachi Uchiha terbanting ke atas lantai. "SASUKE, TIDAKKAH KAU BISA BERSIKAP SEPERTI WANITA NORMAL?!" teriak Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke. Ia yakin bagian pundaknya pasti berdarah karena gigitan Sasuke.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Gadis itu tetap diam di atas lantai dengan tubuh tertelungkup seperti orang mati. Naruto _sweatdrop_, "Sa—Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" dengan memakai kaki Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke—tidak sopan, "Sa—Sasuke, kau jangan bercanda?! Masih ada banyak adegan sebelum cerita ini selesai," kata Naruto—sinting. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya—mulai panik, "Sa—Sasuke, kau jangan ma—

Banting.

Sasuke yang ternyata berpura-pura pingsan langsung membanting Naruto ke atas lantai.

Sasuke duduk di atas perut Naruto, "Jangan bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha, idiot!" kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kerah baju Naruto. Ia smirk, dan membuat Naruto sebal.

BRUK!

Naruto membalikan posisi. Ia membanting Sasuke ke atas lantai dengan bantuan tenaga lakinya.

Naruto tersenyum mencemooh, "Kau pikir aku takut menghajar wanita jadi-jadian seperti dirimu?!" katanya, "—kau memang perlu didik agar tahu seberapa mengerikannya seorang laki-laki," seringai kejam tersirat di bibir Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, idiot!" desis Sasuke, ketika Naruto mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke di atas kepala.

Seharusnya di dalam posisi seperti ini, seorang wanita akan ketakutan dan berteriak meminta tolong. Tetapi, tidak bagi Sasuke. Gadis itu malah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang. Aura yang dipancarkan dari tubuhnya adalah aura membunuh, namun membuat Naruto semakin tergoda untuk membuat Sasuke ketakutan.

_Oke, kita lihat sampai sejauh mana keberanian si teme ini?_

Batin Naruto. Ia mengencangkan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Sasuke.

Pemuda Uzumaki mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Naruto. Ia mengecup, menjilat, dan memainkan lidahnya di leher Sasuke. Bulu kuduk Sasuke spontan berdiri ketika Naruto mulai menyentuhnya secara intim. Namun, sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke tetap bertahan pada sikap stoic-nya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin. Ia tidak mau disentuh oleh Naruto jika akhirnya hanya sebagai ajang main-main saja.

"Mendidik binatang liar," bisik Naruto di tengah-tengah kecupannya pada leher Sasuke.

Tidak seperti ekspresinya yang dingin, jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat kencang. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang menyentuh dirinya sampai seintim ini. Pasalnya, orang yang menyentuh itu adalah Naruto atau orang yang dicintai oleh Sasuke, sehingga gadis ini hanya terdiam—tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Kejeniusan Sasuke menghilang—termakan oleh kegugupannya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto tampaknya begitu ahli dalam memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tubuh orang lain.

Sifat dingin Sasuke membuat Naruto jengkel. Seharusnya, orang akan mendesah atau berkomentar yang sangat baik, ketika disentuh oleh seorang Uzumaki. Namun, Sasuke bertindak seperti batu. Ia hanya terdiam—membiarkan Naruto bergerak sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Tetapi, sifat Sasuke membuat Naruto penasaran. Ia ingin tahu sampai mana seorang Uchiha bisa mengontrol emosi atau tingkah dinginnya.

Setelah menjilat, dan mengecupi leher Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum iblis di leher Sasuke.

GRAUK!

Tidak menghisap atau menjilat, Naruto menggigit Sasuke!

"SAKIT, BODOH!" seru Sasuke. Ekspresi cool-nya akhirnya menghilang, ketika cairan hangat berwarna merah mengalir dari luka yang ditorehkan oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja sakit karena aku menggigitmu idiot?" jawab Naruto—menyebalkan. "Bukankah menggigit adalah hal yang lazim pada pasangan?" kata Naruto si dobe—memainkan sekaligus membodohi Sasuke.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, "Ka—kau menghickey-ku?" tanyanya. Terdengar nada tidak percaya dari suara Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelah—meringis—ketika Naruto menghisap dengan keras lukanya, dan menjilat darah yang mengalir dari leher itu.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

_Dia bertanya seperti itu, seperti tidak tahu saja!_

Batin Naruto yang tidak tahu jika Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu hubungan intim sepasang manusia.

Otak jenius Sasuke langsung memasukan pelajaran baru yang diberikan Naruto. Berbeda dari novel atau cerita yang pernah Sasuke baca. Rupanya pada kenyataannya hickey sangatlah menyakitkan dan tidak membuat seseorang mendesah—erotis. Tetapi, jika memang hal menyakitkan itu adalah hal yang lazim bagi pasangan, Sasuke tidak bermasalah dengan hal tersebut. Ia yang dibohongi oleh Naruto hanya manggut-manggut sok mengerti—polos sekali tanpa menyadari jika Naruto benar-benar menggigitnya bukan meng-hickey-nya.

Tangan Naruto mengelus leher, pundak, hingga dada Sasuke, "Seharusnya kau histeris pada saat seperti ini!" bisik Naruto. Bibirnya menyentuh telinga Sasuke. Dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke, jika hembusan napas Naruto menggelitik lubang telinganya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke—tidak mengerti.

SRET!

Secara kasar Naruto membuka pakaian Sasuke, hingga kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Mempertahankan diri agar aku tidak melucuti pakaianmu," Naruto tersenyum penuh misteri.

Suara kancing yang berjatuhan ke atas lantai membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Kedua tangannya yang ditahan oleh satu Naruto mulai nyeri terlalu tertekan. Bagian atas tubuhnya yang terbuka, membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia harus menahan diri agar tidak membuat keadaan lebih buruk dari ini. Naruto dan dirinya tidak boleh melakukan hubungan yang jauh lebih ini. Namun suara Sasuke seperti tercekik di tenggorokan. Licik sekali Sasuke jika berpikir keadaan seperti ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk merebut hati Naruto.

_Dia masih belum berteriak?_

Batin Naruto ketika matanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang.

_Sampai kapan orang ini akan bersikap tenang?_

Rasa penasaran Naruto semakin besar.

Lidah Naruto bermain di daun telinga Sasuke; menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit daun telinga itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang terbebas bermain di atas perut Sasuke. Ia memutari dan merasakan gekstur lembut dari kulit sang Uchiha dengan memakai jari telunjuknya.

Rasa geli bercampur tidak nyaman merasuk ke dalam diri Sasuke, dan membuat gadis itu menggeliat pelan di bawah tindihan Naruto. Terlebih ketika lidah Naruto mulai turun ke arah dagu, leher, dan pundak Sasuke. Lidah itu menjilat titik sensitif pada perpotongan leher—pundak Sasuke, hingga tanpa sadar anak dari Fugaku Uchiha itu melirih pelan.

Jari-jari Naruto menelusuri lebih atas tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda Uzumaki itu menyentuh dada Sasuke. Ia mengelus dada Sasuke dari luar pelapis dada itu. "—dibandingkan wanita-wanita di sekelilingku, dadamu tampaknya paling tidak berisi Sasuke," Naruto meremas dada Sasuke, dan Uchiha kontan langsung memejamkan matanya dengan erat, "tetapi tenang saja, menurut kabar yang aku dengar, jika diremas seperti ini katanya dada wanita akan membesar dengan sendirinya," Naruto semakin mengencangkan remasannya pada dada Sasuke.

"Le—lepas…," desis Sasuke, "Naruto, lepas!" perintah Sasuke. Ia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya meminta Naruto melepas dirinya.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya—memandang Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terpejam, ketika tubuhnya bergetar. Bibir Sasuke terbuka sedikit, ketika ekspresinya mengeras. Sedangkan tubuhnya tampak pasrah di bawah kendali Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki merasa puas dengan permainan yang dia lakukan.

_Menyerah, ya?_

Batin Naruto—puas sekali. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke.

BUK!

Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto, hingga pemuda Uzumaki itu terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan pantat terlebih dahulu.

SRET!

Dengan lincah Sasuke menaiki atas tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan perlawanan Sasuke, "Ka—kau—

Kiss.

Tidak seperti ciuman Sasuke yang biasanya, kali ini Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan sangat brutal dan menuntut. Gadis Uchiha itu menekan bibirnya dan langsung melumat bibir Naruto penuh nafsu. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke memegang pakaian Naruto dengan erat. Mata onyx Sasuke terpejam, ketika bibir, gigi, dan lidahnya mengecap segala hal yang ada di dalam mulut Naruto. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mendominasi suaminya.

Ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sasuke membuat Naruto terkejut. Terlebih ciuman itu sungguh keras, hingga bibir Naruto terasa berdenyut. Iapun dapat mengecap rasa asin dari dalam mulutnya, ketika Sasuke bermain kasar. Seharusnya, di saat seperti ini Naruto menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Namun, pemuda itu tidaklah bertindak demikian. Ia malah memegang kepala Sasuke, dan memperdalam ciumannya sembari memejamkan mata.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Naruto. Secara apik gadis itu membuka satu-persatu kancing itu hingga jari-jari Sasuke dapat menyentuh kulit Naruto. Gekstur tubuh Naruto yang maskulin membuat Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh—tidak menyangka pemuda pecinta ramen ini memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Jari-jari Sasuke bermain di tonjolan kecil pada dada Naruto. Ia mencubit nipple Naruto dengan cukup keras dan menggoda, hingga Naruto menggeram di mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas pagutannya dengan bibir Naruto. Ia menjilat benang-benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto sangat dekat, hingga Sasuke dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya dari bola mata biru Naruto.

Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto, dan menurunkan jilatannya ke arah dagu, hingga leher sang Uzumaki. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di leher Naruto. Gadis itu menjilat kecil leher Naruto sebelum mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Sentuhan Sasuke yang lembut membuat Naruto menggila. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini ketika melakukan hubungan intim bersama orang lain, bahkan bersama Gaara sekalipun. Oh, iya! Masalah dengan Gaara… Naruto tersadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan, ketika dia mengingat Gaara. Namun, ketika Naruto akan menyingkirkan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya, jari-jari Sasuke yang bermain di nipple Naruto, membuat sang Uzumaki kembali terlupa dengan kekasihnya. Sentuhan Sasuke membuat Naruto terbuai oleh imajinasi liarnya.

"Sasuke…. ahhhh… Sa—

GRAUK!

Gadis Uchiha menggigit leher suaminya, hingga keadaan menjadi hening dalam seketika.

"SASUKE?!" teriak Naruto. Matanya terbuka dengan lebar, di saat kulit lehernya seperti telepas dari tempatnya—mengerikan sekali.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke—tanpa dosa. Ia masih menikmati tubuh suaminya. Bahkan, darah yang mengalir dari luka di leher Naruto, Sasuke jilat dengan semangat.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto. Ia mendorong Sasuke, agar berhenti menyentuh dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto innoncent, "—menghickey dirimu?" jawab Sasuke—tenang.

Mulut Naruto membuka-tutup. Ternyata kebohongannya telah menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Naruto sendiri. Sasuke yang ternyata benar-benar tidak tahu cara bercinta hanya mengikuti insting atau mengikuti perlakuan Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itupun menatap Sasuke yang mulai kembali menyentuh dirinya dengan bingung. Gadis ini…. apakah serius ingin bercinta dengannya? Apakah sebagai wanita Sasuke tidak pernah takut akan apapun? Secara tidak sadar tangan Naruto bergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Sasuke, dan mengelusnya.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk menjilat nipple Naruto menatap pemuda Uzumaki, "Hm?" gumamnya.

Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

_Lagi-lagi sorot mata dan warna mata itu…_

Batin Naruto—tidak mengerti kenapa warna bola mata Sasuke yang kelam selalu bisa membiusnya.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan ruangan kerja Naruto, tubuh pemuda Uzumaki bereaksi pada sosok sang Uchiha. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan, sedangkan bagian tengah selangkangannya mulai mengeras. Ia hampir lepas kontrol, dan membiarkan Sasuke mengendalikannya, ketika wajah Gaara terbesit di dalam otaknya. Perasaan Naruto yang hampir terhanyut oleh kehadiran istrinya kembali mengeras. Pemuda itu mendorong Sasuke dengan sangat kasar, hingga Sasuke pun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi penuh emosi, "pergilah!" perintah Naruto pada sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jari. Ia menghela napas, dan menatap Naruto, "Apakah karena Gaara kau tidak mau melanjutkan semua ini?" tanya Sasuke—sinis.

Naruto tidak berani memandang Sasuke. Ia tidak akan terbius dengan pesona Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, "Pergilah!" perintah Naruto. Kali ini pemuda Uzumaki itu memerintah dengan nada suara lebih tinggi.

Apabila hubungan Naruto dan Gaara baik-baik saja pasti tidak udah butuh waktu dua kali bagi Sasuke untuk menyingkir dari kehidupan Naruto. Namun, informasi mengenai Gaara dan Neji membuat Sasuke bertahan—tidak beranjak dari sisi Naruto. Gadis itu merasa dirinya masih dibutuhkan oleh sang Uzumaki, walaupun Naruto sendiri tidak ingin keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Bisakah kau sejenak berpaling padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Aku adalah istrimu, aku mempunyai hak untuk melakukan banyak hal padamu, bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Sampai sini, dia benar-benar membuang harga dirinya untuk Naruto.

Tingkah keras kepala Sasuke membuat Naruto jengah. Tidak kalah emosi dari Sasuke, pemuda Uzumaki itu menatap tubuh Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan melecehkan, "—kau ingin bersikap seperti istriku?" tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak mengerti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh suaminya, "—jika begitu bukalah seluruh baju yang melekat pada tubuhmu!" perintah Naruto.

Tatapan Naruto yang melecehkan dan nada suara Naruto yang meninggi adalah pecutan yang menyakitkan bagi hati Sasuke. Ia seharusnya bisa mengatakan kebenaran mengenai Gaara dan Neji, namun Sasuke tidak dapat melihat Naruto bersedih karena Gaara. Seorang Sasuke akan menyelesaikan masalah orang yang dicintainya dengan caranya sendiri, walaupun hal itu membuat dirinya terlihat bukan seorang Uchiha, melainkan orang terbodoh di dunia.

Sasuke membuka dan melempar kemeja yang kancingnya sudah terlepas ke atas lantai. Tatapannya tetap angkuh—melewati batas kesabaran dan ketakutannya.

"Celana dan bagian dalamnya?" tanya Naruto dengan dingin. Ia dapat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang nanar—menahan emosi dan kemarahan, hingga wajah gadis Uchiha itu memerah. "Lakukan!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras, ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam, "Bukankah ini tugas seorang istri, Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto tersenyum sadis—tidak ada ekspresi lembut sama sekali.

_Pergilah Uchiha!_

_Sebelum aku menyakitimu lebih jauh…_

Naruto membatin, ketika ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang.

Selama eksistensinya di dunia, baru kali Sasuke merasakan dilecehkan, dan harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh seorang laki-laki. Tetapi tingkah keras kepala Sasuke membuat gadis itu tetap bertahan—menerima perlakuan Naruto. Dengan penuh keberanian, Sasuke membuka kancing celananya, menaruh celana itu ke atas lantai, dan dengan posisi duduk di atas lantai, ia memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut oleh pakaian dalam.

Naruto nyaris memalingkan muka—tidak sanggup melihat Sasuke bertelanjang bulat di depan dirinya, ketika wajah Sasuke tampak terpaksa, "pakaian dalamnya?" Naruto berusaha untuk tetap terlihat menyebalkan, walaupun dia tidak ingin.

Kemarahan, kecewa, rasa sedih, dan semua hal buruk akibat masalah Gaara dan Naruto memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Gadis itu masih tetap tidak mau mundur dari perlakuan kasar Naruto. Ia yang sudah bertindak sejauh ini untuk Naruto, dan mengetahui Gaara selingkuh dengan Neji, akan merebut Naruto dari sisi Gaara, dengan caranya sendiri.

Sasuke pun membuka seluruh pakaian dalamnya, hingga Naruto dapat melihat secara utuh lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang sempurna, dan biasanya hanya terlapis oleh pakaian yang casual—tidak memakai pakaian lux atau mewah seperti wanita kaya kebanyakan.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa malu bertindak seperti ini?" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang bagi Sasuke sangat mematikan.

Sasuke terdiam—tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang jelas-jelas sangat menyakitkan dan menyebalkan.

"Jangan-jangan perkataanku yang tadi adalah benar—" Naruto memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum mencemooh, "—jika kau memang perempuan murahan yang tidak tahu malu."

Perkataan Naruto bertolak belakang dengan hatinya sendiri. Ia tahu perkataannya pasti menyakiti Sasuke, tetapi dia tetap mengatakan kata-kata kasar itu agar Sasuke pergi dan menjauh dari kehidupannya. Ia yang memiliki Gaara hendak menjelaskan jika Sasuke tidak dapat masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Namun, tingkah Sasuke yang keras kepala membuat Naruto mengambil keputusan yang menyakitkan bagi Sasuke sendiri. Ia memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya wanita murahan, bukan sebagai istrinya.

Naruto berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke, ketika gadis Uchiha masih terduduk di atas lantai.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dari bawah.

Naruto membuka ikat pinggangnya, dan menjatuhkan ikat pinggang itu ke atas lantai. Setelah itu, ia membuka celana dan celana dalamnya, hingga sesuatu yang besar dan menegang sempurna kini tepat berada di hadapan wajah Sasuke. Naruto memperlihatkan kejantanannya pada sang Uchiha.

Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke, dan sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan death glare mematikan dari seorang Uchiha, jika bukan Naruto, gadis itu pasti sudah memotong aset terbesar dari laki-laki itu, "—kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik, bukan?" Naruto menempelkan bibir Sasuke pada kejantanannya, "—jika iya, cepat hisap!" perintah Naruto.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya—_annoyed._

_Si Dobe banyak tingkah sekali…_

Batin Sasuke.

"Jika aku adalah seorang pria, ukuranmu itu tidak akan ada apa-apanya, Naruto," sindir Sasuke dengan _smirk_ seperti biasanya. "—atau lebih tepatnya kau akan menjadi uke-ku."

Naruto mendelikkan mata sebal, "sayang sekali kau adalah wanita untuk kali ini," balasnya.

Sesuai keinginan Naruto, gadis itu memegang batang kejantanan Naruto dan menjilat ujung kejantanan itu. Belum pernah sedikitpun di dalam benak Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencoba, dan mengikuti keinginan Naruto—sampai pemuda Uzumaki itu berhenti bertindak idiot.

Naruto mendesis pelan di saat lidah Sasuke bermain di kepala kejantanannya. Secara pasti Sasuke memasukan sedikit demi sedikit kejantanan Naruto, dengan sesekali menghisap kejantanan itu. Mata Sasuke menatap Naruto, ketika mulutnya penuh dengan kejantanan Naruto. Ia memastikan jika Pemuda Uzumaki termanjakan. Ekspresi Sasuke yang polos, dengan sorot mata Uchiha yang tajam membuat pertahanan Naruto runtuh. Kehilangan logikanya, Naruto menggerakan kepala Sasuke. Pemuda Uzumaki mengeluar masukan kejantanannya pada mulut Sasuke tanpa aba-aba.

Baru pertama kali _mem-pleasure_ seseorang, kontan membuat Sasuke hampir muntah ketika kejantanan Naruto mengenai amandelnya. Seluruh hal yang ada di dalam manga atau novel dewasa yang Sasuke baca ternyata jauh berbeda dari kenyataan. Tetapi, Sasuke tetap bertahan dan bersikap _cool_. Ia malah tersenyum puas sembari memainkan kejantanan Naruto, ketika Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan mendongakan kepala, di saat bibir Naruto mendesah pelan—menikmati mulut Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rasa precum merasuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Gadis itu tahu jika cairan pertama Naruto telah keluar, dan hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai pemuda Uzumaki mencapai klimaksnya di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memainkan lidahnya di batang kejantanan Naruto. Ia menjilat ujung kepala kejantanan itu sebelum menghisapnya kuat-kuat, dan membuat lenguhan Naruto semakin keras—memenuhi ruang kerja sang Uzumaki.

Rasa melilit bercampur geli seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan memenuhi perut Naruto. Anak semata wayang Kushina membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap mata Sasuke yang berkabut penuh nafsu karena melihat ekspresi suaminya sendiri, sedangkan keadaan Naruto tidak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke. Secara tidak sadar Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke. Tatapan melecehkan sejak awal berubah menjadi lembut, ketika Naruto dan Sasuke beradu pandang. Tanpa terucap, pemuda Uzumaki melepas kejantanannya dari mulut Sasuke. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, dan menatap wajah istrinya.

Kecupan demi kecupan lembut menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Elusan-elusan menggoda menggerayangi tubuh sang Uchiha. Naruto menidurkan tubuh istrinya di atas lantai sebelum ia menaiki tubuh berkulit pucat itu. Kedua tangan Naruto teralihkan pada paha Sasuke. Ia membuka paha Sasuke lebar-lebar, dan memposisikan kejantanannya di lubang virgin Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba menjaga jarak dari Naruto, "Dobe, kau waras, kan?" kali ini Sasuke menjadi takut dengan tingkah suaminya sendiri, "Setelah ini, kau jangan memberi alasan telah dimasuki roh halus mesum?!" Sasuke takut jika orang yang mendekapnya bukanlah suaminya.

Tidak banyak berbicara, Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kerasionalannya memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Sasuke. Pada dinginnya cuaca musim gugur bulan Oktober, bunga terindah dari Keluarga Uchiha pun gugur di tangan seorang pemuda Uzumaki.

**End Sasuke's Story**

"Hnnn… Ahhh… ahnnnn…. nnnnmmmm…"

Di tengah-tengah suasana matahari yang sudah masuk ke dalam peraduannya, ruangan hokage yang tadinya ramai oleh suara Sasuke berubah menjadi penuh desahan. Naruto—yang bagian belakang tubuhnya dimasuki oleh tiga jari Sasuke—tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mendesah, ketika tubuhnya tertelungkup di atas sofa. Nafas pemuda Uzumaki itu terengah-engah, terutama di saat Sasuke menggesek dinding lubangnya, dan mengenai titik G-spot-nya. Pakaian sang hokage dan Sasuke berserakan di atas lantai—sembarangan. Tidak peduli siapapun bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan melihat aktivias mereka berdua, Naruto—Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh terbawa oleh nafsu duniawi, hingga tidak peduli keadaan sekeliling mereka. Walaupun tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau berhenti bercerita, Sasuke?!" Naruto memperingati Sasuke. Di dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto masih mengingat tugas Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan cerita yang dibuatnya.

Sasuke hanya _smirk_ untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Cairan Naruto yang dioleskan pada jari-jari Sasuke—sebelum jari-jari itu dimasukan ke dalam tubuh Naruto—keluar dari lubang kemerahan sang Uzumaki, dan membasahi tengah pantat Naruto. Berbulan-bulan melakukan misi membuat Sasuke hampir lupa betapa ketatnya dan nikmatnya lubang sang hokage. Pemuda Uchiha itupun menelan ludahnya. Bagian tengah selangkangannya yang sudah tidak terbungkus menegak sempurna—meminta untuk dimasukan ke dalam lubang hokage yang sudah cukup bisa 'menerima' dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa bercerita ketika lubangmu memanjakanku, Dobe…," jawab Sasuke, tiba-tiba ingin menggoda dobe-nya. Ia melepas seluruh jari-jarinya dari lubang Naruto, dan membuat pemuda Uzumaki merintih—butuh, "sabar Naruto, untuk memanjakanmu akan ada sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari ini..," Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ketika Naruto tampak frustasi—menanti Sasuke.

Sasuke memposisikan pinggul Naruto agar lubang sang hokage berhadap-hadapan dengan kejantanannya.

"Cepat masukan, teme!" seru Naruto karena Sasuke sangat lama dalam mempersiapkan diri.

Sasuke menyentuhkan kepala kejantanannya di permukaan lubang Naruto. Perlahan dia memasukan kepala kejantanan itu, dan dengan pelan pemuda itu memajukan-mundurkan pinggulnya sebelum memasukan lebih jauh kejantanannya, hingga seluruh kejantanan Sasuke berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Lubang Naruto yang ketat dan sempit terasa penuh oleh lubang Sasuke. Napasnya hampir tercekik sesaat ketika Sasuke bergerak—menggesek dinding lubang Naruto. Mereka sudah berkali-kali melakukan kegiatan ini, namun pemuda Uzumaki masih belum terbiasa dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang memasuki lubangnya. Bahkan, setiap pertama kali kali Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya, lubang Naruto serasa robek, dan dipaksa untuk membelah.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" suara Sasuke parau. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakan pinggulnya, dan menghujam lubang uke-nya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto yang sejak tadi membenamkan kepalanya di pegangan tangan sofa menganggukan kepala. Dari pengalaman, Naruto tahu jika diam saja tidak akan membuahkan hasil, dan dirinya akan terus merasa sakit.

Dengan gerakan yang teratur Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti uke-nya. Namun, gerakan gentle Sasuke membuat kesabaran Naruto habis karena rasa sakit semakin mendera tubuh Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu meminta Sasuke untuk mempercepat tempo gerakannya, dan dituruti Sasuke dengan senang hati. Terlebih ketika otot-otot lubang Naruto memijat sekaligus seperti menelan kejantanan Sasuke.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suasana di dalam ruangan hokage pun semakin panas. Kedua ninja terhebat dari Konoha larut ke dalam permainan surga duniawi. Bahkan Naruto yang tadinya enggan untuk bercinta di ruangan hokage, kini menjadi budak nafsu di bawah manjaan Sasuke.

"Sa—Sasuke," Naruto mengucapkan nama kekasihnya seperti mantra, "Ah… ahhhnnn… ahhhnnn…," seiring genjotan Sasuke, Naruto mendesah. Cairan precum-nya keluar kembali membasahi sofa di bawahnya. Suara kaki sofa yang bergesekan dengan lantai ikut memeriahkan suasana di dalam ruangan hokage.

Bosan dengan posisinya yang hanya tertelungkup, Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya. Dengan kejantanan Sasuke yang terlepas sementara dari lubang sang hokage, Naruto memerintah Sasuke untuk duduk di atas sofa, sedangkan pemuda Uzumaki naik ke atas pangkuan mantan murid Orochimaru itu, dan duduk tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto. Ia menjaga keseimbangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto kembali memasukan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam lubangnya. Ia mendesis pelan. Memasukan sendiri benda besar itu ke dalam lubangnya memang jauh lebih sulit dan menyebalkan ketimbang Sasuke sendiri yang memasukannya.

Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Ia mencium pemuda Uchiha itu dengan penuh dominasi, ketika seluruh kejantanan Sasuke memasuki lubangnya. Wajah Naruto memerah, entah karena malu atau kelelahan.

"Kau semakin panas, ketika di tengah-tengah permainan, Naruto," di tengah-tengah ciumannya, Sasuke berkomentar. Tangan Sasuke bergerak nakal meremas pantat Naruto.

"Diam, dan kau nikmati saja, Sasuke!" Naruto berkata penuh dominasi, dan dia dapat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke berkedut, ketika Naruto berubah menjadi uke pendominasi.

"Silahkan!" Sasuke mempersilahkan sang hokage untuk mengontrol permainan. "Perlihatkan stamina Jinchuuriki terhebat dari Konoha kepadaku," kata Sasuke dengan nada sing a song.

Lutut Naruto bertumpu pada sofa. Ia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik-turun—memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yang berada di posisi seme menjaga posisi Naruto agar tetap seimbang. Sesekali pemuda Uchiha itu menandai kulit Naruto, ketika sang hokage sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Kedua pemuda itu berkeringat. Aktivitas yang mereka jalani ini menguras energi jauh lebih banyak daripada latihan sparing. Yeah, jauh lebih banyak jika latihan tersebut tidaklah sebanyak yang Rock Lee lakukan.

"Sa—Sasuke…," desah Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, dengan leher terdongak—menghadap langit-langit, "Hmmmm…nnnmmmhhmm…," desah Naruto di mulut Sasuke, ketika pemuda Uchiha menarik kepala Naruto dan menciumnya dengan brutal.

Ekspresi Naruto saat akan mencapai klimaks membuat kesabaran Sasuke habis. Pemuda Uchiha itu dengan agresif merubah posisi Naruto menjadi berbaring di atas sofa dengan Sasuke yang ada di atas pemuda itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto, namun kejantanan itu masih berada di depan lubang itu. Ia memasukan sekaligus kejantanan itu, hingga suara desahan Naruto semakin keras, ketika kejantanan Sasuke tepat mengenai titik nikmatnya.

"Astaga, Sasuke!" Naruto berseru. Tangannya mencengkram kepala sofa, dengan kuat, ketika tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh rasa nikmat yang dibawakan oleh sang seme. Tubuh Naruto terlonjat-lonjat, dihantam oleh Sasuke.

"Beginilah seharusnya kau memanjakan dirimu, Naruto," Sasuke tersenyum puas, ketika logika Naruto benar-benar di bawah pengaruhnya tanpa menggunakan genjutsu sekalipun. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya, hingga sharingan berputar di kedua bola matanya.

Di saat Sasuke mencium Naruto kembali, kedua pemuda itu tidaklah sadar jika chakra mereka terbebas—mengikuti emosi. Chakra Naruto yang berasal dari Kyuubi berbaur dengan chakra Sasuke yang kebanyakan orang mengatakannya sebagai chakra terkutuk. Bibir mereka terus berpagutan mencari pendominasi, dengan hantaman Sasuke pada tubuh Naruto yang semakin cepat dan keras. Suasana musim gugur yang seharusnya membawakan angin dingin pun berubah menjadi panas, ketika chakra mereka berdua semakin besar—memenuhi ruangan—tidak dapat terkontrol.

Sudah dapat dipastikan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka dapat merasakan chakra itu, tetapi mereka tidak peduli karena emosi dan rasa rindu yang sudah lama mereka tahan telah meluap dan menutupi perasaan yang lainnya, hingga mereka hanya peduli dengan keberadaan mereka berdua saja. Entah sebentar lagi akan datang segerombolan orang karena merasakan chakra gila dari kedua orang terkuat dari Konoha, Sasuke dan Naruto tidaklah berpikir ke arah sana.

Dan?

Dengan geraman dari Sasuke, kedua pemuda itu mencapai klimaks mereka sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan cerita yang dikarangnya agar Naruto bisa melaksanakan keinginannya untuk menerbitkan sebuah edisi baru dari novel yang selama ini dibuat oleh Jiraiya. Dengan tenaga yang sudah hampir terkuras, Sasuke berusaha menyelesaikan cerita yang telah dibuatnya, dengan Naruto yang berbaring lelah di atas sofa, ketika kepalanya tertidur di atas paha Sasuke.

**Sasuke's Story**

Tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya, setelah mereka melakukan aktivitas pasangan suami-istri, kedua manusia itu hanya terdiam—tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan barang sedikit pun. Entah mereka menyesal atau memikirkan yang lainnya, dua-duanya terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke yang biasanya bisa mengontrol suasanapun hanyut dengan emosinya—tidak seperti biasanya. Ia dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhirnya mengambil jaketnya dan menggunakan jaket itu ketika kemejanya sudah rusak.

"Kau kembalilah ke rumah," akhirnya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu sedang berbaring di atas sofa sembari menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Naruto sedang di dalam keadaan topless. Sekilas Sasuke dapat merasakan perasaan menyesal terdapat di dalam diri Naruto, ketika melihat gekstur tubuh Naruto. Sebagai seorang Uchiha harga diri Sasuke seperti diinjak-injak di saat Naruto tidak menatapnya setelah melakukan hubungan 'jauh' seperti beberapa waktu tadi. Namun, ia tetap bersikap acuh, walaupun melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak peduli padanya.

Selesai berpakaian, Sasuke menatap Naruto kembali, "Kau jangan lupa makan," bisik Sasuke. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan Naruto, dan sejenak anak dari Fugaku Uchiha itu menghentinkan langkahnya untuk menatap Naruto sebelum menutup pintu—meninggalkan suaminya. Sasuke benar-benar terluka, dan merasa jijik kepada dirinya sendiri, ketika dia benar-benar diperlakukan rendah oleh suaminya sendiri.

.

.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga memucat. Giginya bergetak marah, di saat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak. Ia sungguh brengsek. Ia telah menyetubuhi Sasuke, dan berhianat pada Gaara. Namun, lebih brengseknya lagi tidak ada perasaan menyesal pada diri Naruto. Pemuda itu malah semakin menginginkan Sasuke, hingga ia harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tidak menarik Sasuke agar kembali melakukan adegan-adegan yang dapat membuat Gaara sakit hati jika mengetahuinya.

"Sasuke…," bisik Naruto—melafalkan nama istrinya dengan baik, "Sasuke Uchiha…," lanjutnya, "Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha—

Naruto terus mengucapkan nama Sasuke seperti mantra. Sejenak, mengucapkan nama itu membuat Naruto tenang. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan dia tertarik dengan perempuan menyebalkan dari keluarga Uchiha yang tidak pernah berekspresi itu, selain ekspresi mencemooh dan menghina. Ia yang sudah cukup lama berhubungan dengan Gaara, dan selama ini selalu setia terhadap Gaara bisa berkhianat dengan seseorang yang memiliki gender berbeda dengan orang-orang yang selama ini Naruto kencani. Dia sudah gila. Dia benar-benar gila karena Sasuke telah berhasil memutar kehidupannya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Sedangkan Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menepis perasaannya pada Sasuke yang semakin tumbuh—tidak dapat terbendung.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_7 Oktober 2013…_

_Rumah sakit Konoha…_

Semenjak dilahirkan, hari ini adalah hari paling kacau bagi pikiran dan perasaan Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu telah mendapatkan kabar buruk dari suruhannya. Ia yang sejak kemarin mencari kabar mengenai Gaara, Naruto dan Neji akhirnya telah berhasil mengumpulkan kabar-kabar itu, walaupun pada akhirnya Sasuke menyesal karena keingintahuannya membawa Sasuke sendiri pada kehancuran.

Selain menginformasikan kedekatan Neji dan Gaara, suruhan Sasuke pun menginformasikan penyebab kedua pemuda itu menjadi dekat. Tidak disangka kedekatan Neji dan Gaara karena ada campur tangannya Itachi dan ayah Sasuke sendiri. Kedua pria dari keluarga Uchiha itu telah memberi tawaran yang menggiurkan bagi Keluaga Hyuuga. Fugaku menawarkan kerja sama yang selalu diinginkan oleh Keluarga Hyuuga, dan tentu saja Neji sebagai pion utama Fugaku dan Itachi. Neji yang notabene sangat ambisius untuk memperlihatkan kemampuan dirinya pada keluarga besar menerima tawaran Fugaku, walaupun dia harus mempermainkan perasaan orang lain yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gaara.

Di saat Sasuke menanyakan alasan Fugaku dan Itachi bertindak sekejam itu, suruhan Sasuke tidak bisa menjawabnya. Alhasil, tepat di malam ini, Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menanyakan secara langsung kepada ayahnya perihal masalah Neji dan Gaara. Ia akan membuat ayahnya menjelaskan semuanya—tanpa ada yang terlewati sedikitpun, sehingga Sasuke bisa membuat keputusan mengenai hubungannya dengan Naruto di waktu kelak nanti.

"Selamat malam, ayah…," Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dengan hormat, ketika melihat ayahnya sedang terkapar di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Fugaku tersenyum lemah di saat melihat kehadiran anak bungsunya, "Sasuke? Kemarilah!" perintah Fugaku, dan di saat yang bersamaan Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengecup kening Sasuke sebelum duduk di atas sofa di dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah samping Fugaku, dan duduk di atas kursi—samping ranjang ayahnya.

Keheningan memenuhi kamar Fugaku dirawat, hanya suara mesin rumah sakit yang membantu Fugaku untuk bertahan hidup saja yang terdengar dari dalam kamar itu. Dengan sorot mata yang tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke menatap nanar ke arah depan. Ekspresinya tetap dingin, walaupun jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, dan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman menekan perutnya, hingga ke tenggorokan—membuat Sasuke menelan ludah saja membutuhkan kekuatan yang ekstra.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua?" bisik Sasuke. Suara yang biasanya tegas kini terdengar bergetar.

Fugaku menatap anak gadisnya, "Sasuke?"

"—agar aku tidak menjadi seorang penulis, dan melakukan semua keinginanmu, kenapa kau harus merusak hubungan Gaara dan Naruto sampai sejauh ini? Apakah dengan cara menekanku, dan merusak orang-orang di sekitarku adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa tunduk pada keinginanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia masih terlihat tenang, walaupun suaranya bergetar—emosi. Matanya menatap Fugaku dengan intens.

Sejenak Fugaku menghela napas, "Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" gumamnya, "Sudahlah kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu, dan biarkan ayah yang mengatur semuanya," jawab Fugaku—egois.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan, dengan mata nanar, "Aku adalah orang yang mencintainya, seharusnya aku adalah orang yang melindunginya…," bisiknya. Di atas paha, kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal kuat, "Kau tahu betapa menderitanya diriku di dalam pernikahan ini?" lanjutnya, "Aku hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa menyentuhnya… aku hanya bisa menyayanginya dengan caraku sendiri, tanpa membuat dia mengetahui aku sangat menyayanginya…," Sasuke mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Fugaku terdiam mendengarkan setiap perkataan anaknya.

"—aku memberitahukanmu ini karena kau adalah ayahku, orang yang seharusnya paling melindungi anak perempuannya…," mata Sasuke kembali menatap Fugaku. "—sejak kecil kau selalu memaksaku untuk mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya, di umurku yang masih mudapun aku hanya mengenal buku-buku, dan menjadikan kakakku yang selalu jadi nomor satu itu sainganku karena jika tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan memandangku," katanya, "—tetapi kali ini, aku memintamu ikuti keinginanku… bebaskan Naruto karena aku pasti akan mengikuti semua keinginanmu."

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Untukmu…," bisik Fugaku, dan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "—sejak kecil kau selalu keras kepala untuk membanggakan ayah, padahal ayah selalu keras padamu. Ayah tidak pernah memperhatikan dirimu, seperti ayah memperhatikan kakakmu," tidak terasa air mata Fugaku mengalir, "—di saat kondisi ayah memburuk, ayah selalu merenung tentang itu, dan ayah ingin kau bahagia, ayah ingin kau bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai, hingga ayah bertindak sejauh ini…," lanjutnya, dan membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan jawaban ayahnya, "—bukan karena untuk Perusahaan Uchiha, tetapi untukmu... ayah yang mengetahui sejak kecil kau sangat menyukai Naruto, ingin kau berbahagia bersamanya, hingga bertindak sejauh ini agar kau bisa mendapatkan calon suami yang kau idamkan sejak dulu."

Sedikitpun tidak ada rasa senang pada diri Sasuke, ketika mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Rasa bersalah merasuk ke dalam diri sang Uchiha, hingga ia sulit untuk bernapas. Jika begini, secara tidak langsung dialah yang bersalah. Dia yang telah membuat Naruto menderita. Akibat dirinya dan keluarganya, hubungan Naruto dan Gaara menjadi hancur. Seharusnya, sejak awal Sasuke tidak termakan oleh permainan ayah dan kakaknya. Ialah yang bodoh. Ia yang membuat kehidupannya, dan kehidupan percintaan Naruto hancur.

"Kau baik-baiklah, Yah…," tanpa memandang ayahnya, Sasuke berkata, "Aku akan kembali esok hari…," dengan tegar Sasuke beranjak dari atas kursi. Bagi Sasuke untuk menelan ludahnya saja sudah sangat sulit. Tetapi ia tetap harus menghormati ayahnya.

Dengan langkah tegap, Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Fugaku tahu anak perempuannya itu sangat keras kepala, bahkan melebihi dirinya. Sasuke sejak kecil tidak pernah mengeluh atau menangis. Anak itu selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan menyelesaikannya dengan caranya sendiri. Kali ini, walaupun Sasuke terlihat tenang, dan tidak berekspresi, sebagai ayah Fugaku tahu jika Sasuke sangat terluka. Anak gadis satu-satunya itu tidaklah bahagia, seperti yang diimpikan Fugaku. Pernikahan yang dipaksakan itu malah membuat anak gadisnya lebih menderita, dan semakin hancur.

.

Atas tindakannya yang salah, sang ayah pun menangisi anak perempuannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia yang biasanya merasa telah melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna merasa gagal, dan tidak becus menjadi _figure_ seorang ayah.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_10 Oktober 2013…_

Tidak biasanya cuaca di bulan Oktober begitu dingin. Sedangkan Sasuke harus berada di luar ruangan dengan ketika menanti kehadiran Naruto. Sungguh cuaca hari sangat tidak bersahabat, dan Sasuke harus berjuang untuk menepis rasa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya, padahal dia sudah memakai pakaian berlapis yang tebal. Sesekali Sasuke mendesah berat. Ia pantrang memperlihatkan kelemahannya, seperti wanita-wanita lain yang juga sedang menunggu seseorang di sebelahnya.

Di tengah-tengah awal bulan musim gugur Sasuke melihat ke atas langit. Ia melihat langit dengan taburan bintang, ketika cahaya lampu kota menghiasi permukaan bumi. Sungguh menakjubkan langit Jepang ini. Begitu indah dilihat jika malam hari, dan sayang sekali semakin lama langit itu harus tercemar oleh polusi cahaya. Sasuke mulai melamun. Di tengah-tengah kesendiriannya, ia menjadi berhayal bisa melihat langit di perdesaan yang bersih akan polusi cahaya di waktu kelak nanti bersama seseorang yang berharga bagi dirinya. Alhasil, akibat dari lamunannya, ingatannya mengenai Naruto pun kembali masuk ke dalam pikiran Sasuke. Ingatan yang seharusnya telah dilupakan sang Uchiha lagi-lagi menghantuinya.

**Flashback…**

_8 Oktober 2013…_

_Satu hari setelah Sasuke mengunjungi ayahnya…_

Di suasana baru munculnya sinar matahari, dengan secangkir long black coffee Sasuke duduk di tengah-tengah suasana kafe—pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Kafe ini baru saja dibuka beberapa bulan lalu, tetapi sudah banyak pengunjung yang berasal dari kelas elite. Dengan tempat duduk di luar ruangan membuat suasana kafe ini seperti kafe-kafe di Roma. Terlebih, para pegawai menggunakan Bahasa Inggris ketika berbicara dengan para pengunjung. Berkunjung ke kafe ini dan menikmati suasananya mengeluarkan kocek yang tidak sedikit, sehingga hanya kalangan atas—para artis, dan eksekutif muda yang berkunjung ke tempat ini.

"Lepaskan dan lupakan Gaara…," dengan tegas Sasuke berkata.

Sebelum berangkat ke kantor, Sasuke sengaja mengundang Neji untuk berbincang-bincang—membicarakan masalah Sasuke dan Gaara. Perbincangan di antara mereka berjalan cukup sulit karena Neji memiliki keinginan khusus pada Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke bersikukuh ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut, dan membuat seluruh pihak tersakiti. Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya.

Neji mendengus—mentertawakan Sasuke, "Jika untuk beberapa bulan lalu, aku pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati," jawab Neji, "—namun sekarang tidak terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk melepaskannya," lanjutnya, "aku sudah terlalu jauh bermain perasaan dengannya."

"Dia bukan milikmu, dia milik Uzumaki," dengan dingin Sasuke membalas perkataan Neji. Hembusan angin pagi yang dibawakan awal musim gugur ini membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit merinding.

Sejenak Neji menatap dingin Sasuke, tetapi tidak seperti orang lain, gadis di depan Neji adalah seorang Uchiha—orang yang tidak akan mundur hanya dengan tatapan tajam dari Hyuuga.

"Aku adalah orang egois dan tidak suka mengalah," Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke atas meja, "—jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, walau harus memakai cara kasar aku akan melakukannya," Sasuke berhenti mengetuk meja, "—dan sekarang aku menginginkan Naruto bahagia, dan satu-satunya kebahagiaannya adalah ketika bersama Gaara," Sasuke mengingat senyuman tulus Naruto ketika berjalan berduaan bersama Gaara beberapa waktu silam. Rasa sakit di hati langsung dia tepis ketika mengingat memory itu.

Neji mengambil cangkir kopi, dan menyeruput isi cangkir itu dengan perlahan. Enak sekali, tidak salah dia memilih cafucino sebagai menu kopi di pagi harinya, "apakah itu suatu ancaman?" tanya Neji sembari meletakan cangkirnya kembali ke atas meja, "—aku harap bukan," Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya—mencemooh Sasuke.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat ketika Neji dan Sasuke terdiam.

Lantunan musik berjudul 'your sun is stupid' terdengar dari arah speaker yang disediakan kafe itu.

"Bagaimana jika Gaara tahu awalnya kau hanya bermain-main dengannya, dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai 'tumbal' dari keberhasilan karirmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mulai mengarahkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih menyudutkan Neji.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat tenang, walaupun hatinya gelisah, raut wajah Neji berubah ketika pertanyaan yang menyulitkan terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Neji mendesah pelan, "Suatu saat aku pasti akan memberitahukan semuanya pada Gaara," kata Neji. Ia menghela napas—sejenak, dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi. "—dan bagaimana jika Naruto tahu semua kekacauan ini adalah ulah kakak dan ayahmu?" Neji membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke terdiam—hilang fokus. Mata Sasuke tampak kosong, menerawang ke depan.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sasuke?" tanyanya, ketika Sasuke tampak hanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"—akan aku balas dengan kebaikan yang sama banyaknya dengan rasa sakit yang dia terima," nada suara Sasuke mengisyaratkan penuh emosi, "—sebisa mungkin akan aku kembalikan yang pernah hilang dari sisinya," lanjutnya, "—dengan seperti itu, setidaknya aku menunjukan gayaku sebagai seorang Sasuke Uchiha ketika mencintai seseorang…."

Dari sorot mata Sasuke, Neji dapat melihat kepercayadirian dan keberanian untuk menatap masa depan ada dalam diri Sasuke. Ternyata, gadis di depan Neji benar-benar seorang Uchiha. Orang yang sangat kukuh pada keinginannya, dan berdarah dingin, hingga bisa menekan perasaannya, dengan sebaik mungkin. "Jika kau mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu untuk menekan perasaanmu, dan membuat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, kenapa tidak kau menggunakan tenagamu untuk membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Neji.

Tatapan tajam khas Uchiha sirna—termakan oleh emosi. Sang gadis yang selalu dinilai sempurna hanya bisa menelan ludah kepahitan ketika Neji melontarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang menyudutkan perasaannya. Tetapi, sekali lagi gadis itu menegaskan sifatnya pada dirinya sendiri, jika Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah kalah pada apapun. Ia yang mempunyai keinginan besar untuk membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya akan menerima kepergian Naruto, jika memang itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa membuat Naruto bahagia.

"Proses untuk membuat dirinya jatuh cinta padaku pastilah menyakitkan bagi dirinya," jawab Sasuke, "—dan aku tidak akan bisa memikul rasa bersalah karena membuat dirinya terluka di saat proses itu Sedang dilakukan…," bisik Sasuke, "—lagipula sudah aku katakan dari awal jika aku adalah orang egois, dan tidak ingin terluka," Sasuke menghela napas—sejenak, "Aku terlalu takut melihat dirinya lebih sedih dari ini," Sasuke tersenyum hambar.

Neji terdiam. Perkataan Sasuke membius pikirannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis yang selama ini terkenal dengan tingkah menyebalkan, pembunuh karakter, dan manipulatif, mempunyai cinta sebesar ini jika menyangkut seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, "Sudah saatnya aku ke kantor," Sasuke memohon pamit pada Neji, "—biar aku saja yang mengtraktirmu…"

Neji menganggukan kepalanya—mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk berangkat ke kantor, "—terima kasih undangannya," kata Neji—sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan meja mereka.

.

.

Dengan pasti Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Hidup tidaklah seperti cerita, tidak dapat semudah itu dirubah alurnya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke yang menyadari jika dia sudah mencapai limit-nya untuk mempertahankan Naruto, dan membuat Naruto bahagia menyerah. Ia tahu hanya Gaara yang dapat membuat Naruto bahagia, dan hanya Gaara yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke Uchiha pun… memutuskan mundur, dan meninggalkan Naruto di tangan orang terbaik bagi Naruto sendiri.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" Neji memegang ear phone yang dikenakannya sejak pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

"…," tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana, namun Neji tahu salurannya pada orang itu masih terhubung.

"Seperti dirinya, aku pun tidak ingin orang yang aku cintai terluka," kata Neji—mempertegas keputusannya, "—oleh karena itu, dari mulut penyebab masalah ini aku membiarkan kau mengetahui semuanya, dan membuatmu mengerti jika aku tidak akan memanfaatkan dirimu lebih lama dari ini," bisik Neji, "—sekarang tinggalah yang kau tentukan karena semua keputusan ada di tangan Naruto dan dirimu," lanjutnya. Neji pun meng non aktifkan fungsi earphone-nya. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi dan pergi dari kafe ternama itu.

.

Masih di tempat Sasuke dan Neji bertemu, tidak jauh dari kursi yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke dan Neji tadi, seorang pemuda berambut merah mematung di tempat. Wajahnya memucat ketika pikirannya penuh dengan masalah. Ia tidak menyangka hubungannya bersama Naruto akan serumit ini. Ia selingkuh karena di saat dirinya takut kehilangan Naruto yang sudah menikah bersama Sasuke, Neji mendekati dirinya, dan selalu berada di sisinya. Tetapi, Neji ternyata tidaklah setulus Gaara pikirkan. Ia memiliki motif lain ketika mendekati dirinya. Namun, Neji telah mengakui semuanya, bahkan dia memberikan keputusan untuk Gaara agar memilih. Bahkan, dibandingkan Naruto, akhir-akhir Neji-lah yang selalu menenangkan pikirannya, ketika dia cemburu pada Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, Gaara baru tahu jika seorang Uchiha menaruh perhatian begitu besar pada Naruto. Tampaknya, bagi Sasuke, Naruto bukanlah suami yang biasa. Sasuke tampak mengidolakan Naruto. Sebenarnya, permainan takdir apa yang sedang berlangsung? Kenapa dirinya dan Naruto harus memiliki jalan bercabang seperti ini, dan kenapa Gaara sulit memilih di antara Naruto dan Neji, padahal Neji jelas-jelas telah membohongi dirinya?

_Apakah aku mencintai Neji?_

Batin Gaara—tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri.

**End Flashback…**

"Kau sudah menunggu lama disini?" terdengar suara Naruto, hingga menghentikan lamunan Sasuke, "Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Sudah cukup lama Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto. Semenjak kejadian gila di kantor itu, Sasuke tidaklah pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di hotel atau di kantor. Ha—ah, bukan karena dia merasa malu pada Naruto. Tetapi, ia merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosi jika terus berada di dekat Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Naruto sampai hari ini tiba. Hari dimana keputusan akhir hubungannya dengan Naruto akan ditentukan. Hari dimana dia telah menetapkan hati untuk melupakan orang yang selama ini selalu ada di hatinya.

"Untukmu," Sasuke menyerahkan map cokelat pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil map itu. Ia memandang sejenak Sasuke, dan membuka isi map itu, "Surat cerai?" gumam Naruto. Matanya memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata tidak percaya, ketika kertas-kertas berisi surat cerai berada di tangannya.

Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah, "Aku berpikir kau pasti bisa mengatasi gosip itu tanpa ada diriku, setelah selama berbulan-bulan ini aku mengenalmu…," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman a la Uchiha, "—kau kembalilah bersama Gaara, dan aku tidak akan pernah meganggumu lagi… jangan lupa, berhati-hatilah," Sasuke menghela napas, "Mhm… lalu—

"—Lalu?" tanya Naruto, ketika Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Pemuda Uzumaki ini terlihat tenang, tidak berperasaan sama sekali atau agresif dalam berbicara seperti biasanya. Naruto terdengar seperti membicarakan udara di hari ini ketimbang masalah yang sangat serius.

_Dia memang tidak menganggap hubungan ini serius…_

Sasuke mendesah pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan, "Bolehkah aku meminta ciuman perpisahan?" tanyanya.

"…," Naruto terdiam.

Putri bungsu Fugaku Uchiha memutar kedua bola matanya, "—Ha-ah, sudahlah lupakan! Aku hanya bercanda, sampai jumpa!" pamit Sasuke. Ia membalikan badannya, dan akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi, ketika Naruto memegang pundaknya, dan membalikan badan Sasuke, hingga Naruto dan Sasuke kini saling bertatapan.

Kiss.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, tetapi tingkah laku Naruto bisa membuat seorang Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Sasuke dapat merasakan cengkraman tangan Naruto yang kuat ketika memegang pundaknya. Sasuke dapat merasakan kehangatan bibir Naruto menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan Naruto melumat bibirnya. Ia membiarkan Naruto mencium dirinya di tengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang yang terkejut karena seorang Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang sering tampil di majalah kini memperlihatkan kemesraannya di tengah jalan. Pasangan fenomenal yang menurut kabar rumah tangganya dilanda masalah kini berciuman di tengah orang-orang yang mengambil foto mereka berdua.

Seiring waktu yang terus berjalan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang diberikan suaminya. Setelah semua ini selesai, semua akan berakhir, dan kehidupan mereka akan seperti dulu kala, dimana tidak ada seorang Sasuke dan Naruto di dalam apartemen besar yang berada di tengah kota. Tidak ada keributan pagi hari di dalam lift. Tidak ada adu mulut di gedung bertingkat—Perusahaan Uzumaki. Tidak ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu menekan perasaan mereka.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke memegang bagian belakang kepala Naruto dan meremas rambut Naruto. Tidak seperti Naruto yang memiliki gaya ciuman yang agresif, pada sesungguhnya seorang Uchiha jika bersungguh-sungguh memperlihatkan rasa cintanya pada seseorang, ia akan melakukan adegan mesra ini dengan lembut, layaknya lantunan musik klasik. Sasuke menikmati ciuman terakhir ini, dan sebagai seorang Uchiha, iapun dapat menuntun Naruto dalam menikmati adegan romantis di malam terakhir mereka.

Perlahan, di tengah-tengah ciuman itupun Sasuke mengingat masa lalu, dimana dirinya dan Naruto bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Dimana kejadian itu, bagi Sasuke semanis mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Pertama kali Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu adalah ketika Sasuke menduduki bangku sekolah dasar, dan Naruto sudah jauh lebih tua darinya. Sama sekali tidak saling mengenal, mereka berbeda umur dan kehidupan. Sasuke yang notabene adalah anak dari seorang Uchiha dan adik dari Itachi Uchiha selalu dipandang hebat oleh semua orang kemanapun dia melangkah. Tidak seperti kebanyakan Nona muda umumnya, dibandingkan menjadi tuan putri, Sasuke lebih kenal disebut little prince karena perawakannya yang cool dan gayanya yang terlalu mendominasi orang-orang di sekitar, seperti seorang laki-laki dari kaum Uchiha pada umumnya.

Bagi Sasuke tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang mengatakannya seperti tuan putri, selan ibunya, hingga pada saat hari itu tiba, hari dimana Sasuke Uchiha bertemu dengan anak berambut pirang yang ceria, dan selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya karena sikap anak itu yang mudah bergaul.

Singkat cerita mengenai pertemuan Sasuke dan Naruto, 'pangeran' cilik dari Keluarga Uchiha pun merasa kesal karena dia yang sedang tidak mood untuk les dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk les. Padahal di hari ini Sasuke baru saja pulang piket, dan hari sudah sore, hingga hanya satu atau dua orang yang berkeliaran di dalam sekolah itu. Alhasil, dengan langkah penuh emosi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia yang sedang emosi, melangkahkan kakinya tanpa melihat sekeliling, sehingga menabrak seseorang di depannya. Ia telah menabrak anak yang terkenal sebagai preman sekolah di sekolah Sasuke.

Anak itu memperolok Sasuke, dan menoyor tubuh Sasuke tanpa mengetahui jika Sasuke adalah seorang anak gadis. Tetapi, memang Sasuke adalah sosok yang suka mencari perkara, gadis itu meninju orang itu tanpa banyak bicara, hingga darah pun mengalir dari wajah anak bertubuh subur, dan tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari Uchiha sendiri. Sasuke tertawa mengejek. Ia mencemooh anak itu, dan melepaskan emosi untuk ayahnya pada anak bertubuh subur itu dengan cara menendang anak itu, sampai pada saatnya teman-teman anak bertubuh besar itu berdatangan dan mengepung Sasuke.

Dilahirkan sebagai seorang teme, dan memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang pecinta matrial art, Sasuke tidaklah mundur atau berteriak meminta tolong. Ia yang jelas-jelas sudah terkepung malah menggila dengan cara melawan orang-orang itu. Tanpa peduli gender, baku hantam pun terjadi. Sasuke yang dikepung oleh enam anak sudah ambruk ke atas lantai, dengan ulu hati yang nyeri. Sedangkan beberapa anak itu babak belur pada bagian wajah dan dada karena tendangan dan pukulan Sasuke.

Kecepatan dan teknik berkelahi Sasuke tidak usah diragukan. Tetapi stamina Sasuke cepatlah habis, jika harus melakukan aktivitas seperti ini. Ia yang baru saja beberapa menit berkelahi terjatuh ke atas lantai karena kelelahan, dan hal itu menjadi kesempatan bagi anak-anak yang dihajarnya untuk menyerang balik. Sasuke yang lengah dipukuli, dan ia yakin setelah ini akan masuk rumah sakit sampai pada saatnya serangan-serangan itu secara satu per satu menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke melihat sosok anak SMP dengan rambut pirang mencolok bersama teman-temannya menghajar orang-orang yang menghajar dirinya, hingga anak-anak itu lari—ketakutan karena kalah telak dengan kekuatan anak berambut pirang itu. Setelah itu, anak berambut pirang itu mendekati Sasuke. Ia membantu Sasuke untuk duduk, dan menghapus luka yang ada di sudut bibir Sasuke dengan memakai sapu tangan.

"Anak cantik seharusnya jangan berkelahi," kata anak berambut pirang itu pada Sasuke. Dengan cahaya matahari sore di mata Sasuke, sosok anak itu seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari keindahan warna matahari yang diberikan hanya untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Dari berjuta-juta manusia yang ada di bumi ini, hanya anak itu yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Hanya anak itu yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang manusia, bukan seperti seorang dewa yang tidak memiliki cacat sama sekali. Namun, baru saja menemukan hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke menjalani hidup dengan bahagia, Sasuke harus dipindahkan dari sekolah karena pertengkaran tersebut. Ayah Sasuke yang berada di luar negri memutuskan memindahkan sekolah Sasuke ke sekolah yang se-negara dengan tempat Fugaku Uchiha berada agar gampang mengontrol anak gadis itu. Tetapi, walau menyakitkan Sasuke tidak akan melupakan anak kecil itu. Sasuke akan terus mengingat sosok manusia yang untuk pertama kalinya memperlakukan dirinya dengan layak. Ia pun berjanji di suatu saat akan kembali untuk anak itu, dan akan membuat anak itu bahagia, seperti anak itu membuat Sasuke bahagia. Ia seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan dengan keras kepalanya tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamanya—cinta pertamanya yang mengenal dirinya dengan baik, walaupun baru pertama kali bertemu.

.

Sasuke memacu motornya semakin cepat. Cuaca di hari ini sangat dingin, tetapi tidak bisa mendinginkan kepala dan matanya. Ia telah kehilangan Naruto. Semua telah berakhir. Sasuke tahu hal ini akan terjadi semenjak pertama kali mereka berdua melakukan ikatan pernikahan. Namun, tetap saja Sasuke tidak dapat menahan luka yang tertoreh di hatinya. Terlebih rasa ciuman terakhirnya bersama Naruto masih bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Dengan memori tentang dirinya dan Naruto yang terus menghantui pikiran Sasuke, gadis itu semakin memacu motornya. Ia sudah mendapatkan makian banyak orang karena cara menjalankan motor berukuran besar secara ugal-ugalan, hingga membahayakan pemudi yang lain. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia ingin angin ini menghempaskan semua rasa untuk Naruto. Ia ingin hawa dingin ini membuat otaknya membeku, hingga tidak dapat lagi berpikir mengenai Naruto. Namun, tidak bisa. The greatest Uchiha, orang yang selalu dibilang sempurna ini mengalami kekalahan telak dari takdir. Ia telah terjebak dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali teralihkan pada sosok Naruto tanpa sadar jika dari arah depan terdapat sebuah mobil, dan motornya yang terpacu cepat kehilangan kontrol, hingga kejadian yang tidak diinginkan dialami sang Uchiha.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya—masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Peluh membasahi kening, ketika Naruto berlari dari parkiran, ke tempat Sasuke berada.

BRAK!

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke dirawat.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto, membuat suasana rumah sakit sangat ramai.

"Apakah kau tahu ini rumah sakit?" dengus Sasuke. Ia baru saja selesai diperiksa oleh suster ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Tidak hanya Naruto yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, melainkan ibu Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri bisa datang ke tempat ini karena diberi kabar oleh Itachi Uchiha yang sedang ada di Las Vegas—mengurusi bisnisnya dengan seorang mafia ternama yang menurut kabar warna rambut mafia itu semencolok namanya, alias berwarna merah. Kembali lagi pada Naruto, setelah mendapatkan kabar Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan, Naruto yang baru saja pulang langsung menyetirkan mobilnya ke arah rumah sakit, dan disinilah dia berada; melihat kaki dan tangan Sasuke terbalut oleh perban, dengan Sasuke yang juga tidak kalahnya mengalami luka.

Ibu Sasuke pamit pada Naruto untuk ke luar ruangan—memberi kesempatan pada Naruto agar berbicara berduaan dengan Sasuke. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi di samping ranjang Sasuke, dan duduk di atas kursi itu setelah beberapa saat ibu Sasuke menutup pintu kamar.

Kaki kiri Naruto bertopang pada kaki kanannya, dan kedua tangan Naruto terlipat di depan dada, "Apakah kau lupa kau adalah wanita?!" seru Naruto, sangat marah, "Sebaiknya motor itu aku jual saja," ancam Naruto. "Lihat wajahmu yang penuh luka itu! Seperti preman pasar saja," sindirnya—tidak peduli Sasuke akan sakit hati.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Siapa dirimu? Enak saja motor kesayanganku akan dijual," katanya—sinis. Merasa sudah memberi surat cerai pada Naruto, Sasuke berpikir Naruto tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengaturnya.

"Aku suamimu," jawab Naruto tenang.

Adik dari Itachi Uchiha memutar kedua bola matanya, "Oh ye—AGHHHHHH!" teriak Sasuke ketika Naruto menekan tangan Sasuke yang diperban, "BRENGSEK, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" maki Sasuke setelah Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke, "AKAN AKU—AGHHHHHH—NARUTO! NARUTO! SERIUS KAU MENJADI SADISTIC BASTARD?!" teriak Sasuke di saat Naruto kembali memegang tangannya.

Wajah Naruto mengisyaratkan kepuasan seperti psikopat, ketika mendengar teriakan orang yang selalu terkenal dengan _stoic-nya,_ "Cup, cup, cup, kau jauh lebih wanita jika berteriak seperti ini sayangku," Naruto terkekeh kejam. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Bisa-bisanya kau celaka, dan hampir tergilas oleh mobil..," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Rasa sakit ketika Naruto menekan tangannya, menurunkan keberanian Sasuke sebanyak empat puluh persen untuk berkata sarkastik. Perempuan itu lebih memilih menutup mulutnya sementara waktu sampai pada saatnya dia bisa membalas perlakukan Naruto. Sasuke sibuk mengecek tangannya apakah masih utuh atau tidak karena sejenak—tadi—ketika Naruto menekan tangannya, ia seperti merasakan tulangnya yang patah kembali bergeser, atau lebih parahnya… lepas?

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang hanya mengomel semenjak datang ke ruangan ini, "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke—kembali sinis, "—hanya mau pamer jika egomu tidak sebesar… penismu?" sindirnya.

Senyuman menyebalkan tersirat di bibir Naruto. Tampaknya pemuda Uzumaki satu ini sudah tertular tabiat buruk istrinya, "Tentu saja aku kemari karena tidak mungkin membiarkan istriku mendekap di rumah sakit karena tidak ada penanggung jawab," katanya—ngasal. Padahal Mikoto atau Ibu Sasuke adalah orang yang terus-terusan merawat Sasuke sampai pada saatnya Naruto datang.

"…," Sasuke terdiam—tidak merespon perkataan Naruto sama sekali.

Diamnya Sasuke, membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Rupanya lelucon Naruto dipandang menjijikan oleh Sasuke, "Apakah bagian yang diperban itu sangat sakit?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke membuat suasana canggung. Naruto mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"…," pertanyaan Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke berekspresi, walaupun ekspresi yang muncul adalah ekspresi penuh dendam. Sasuke tidak akan melupakan tingkah Naruto yang telah menekan lukanya.

Sasuke melihat langit-langit kamar—malas menanggapi Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang melihat langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, "Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya," kata Naruto, tetapi Sasuke tetap melihat ke arah langit-langit, "—sebelum kau memberikan surai cerai itu, Neji—Gaara telah menemuiku," lanjutnya, "Mereka telah menceritakan hubungan mereka, dan apa saja yang aku tidak ketahui mengenai dirimu," Naruto berkata sangat pelan.

"Ini adalah salahku dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya," jawab Sasuke—tenang.

"Anehnya, aku membiarkan Gaara pergi begitu saja," lanjut Naruto, ketika Sasuke bersikap dingin.

"Aku turut menyesal jika kau menjadi tidak punya hati," jawab Sasuke—menyebalkan.

"Teme, tidakkah kau bisa mendengarkan cerita sedih?!" seru Naruto karena Sasuke terus-terusan tidak menanggapinya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Aku benar-benar menyesal, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku la—

"Aku telah merobek surat cerai itu," kata Naruto, hingga membuat Sasuke terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut, "—aku tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang wanita yang tubuhnya pernah aku semprot memakai cairanku," Naruto tersenyum miring, mencoba mencairkan suasana agar dirinya dan Sasuke tidak berhubungan secara kaku, atau terus-terusan beradu mulut. Tetapi, Sasuke bisa melihat sorot mata Naruto memperlihatkan kesedihan, walaupun pemuda Uzumaki itu berusaha terlihat ceria.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong padaku," Sasuke berkata pada Naruto.

"Berbohong?" beo Naruto.

"Sorot matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Naruto..," lanjut Sasuke. Melihat Naruto seperti ini, Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah, "—aku janji semua akan kembali pada keadaan semula, dimana kau dan Gaara akan kembali bersama."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak…," jawab Naruto. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Bersama Neji yang begitu mencintainya, aku tahu Gaara akan bahagia…," kepala Naruto tertuduk. Sasuke melihat kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat.

_Tapi kau pun mencintainya…_

_Mungkin lebih besar dari Neji…_

Batin Sasuke, ketika melihat Naruto berkorban untuk kebahagiaan Gaara.

Dengan seksama Sasuke mendengarkan cerita suaminya. Naruto bercerita di saat Gaara dan Neji menemui dirinya, dan memberitahukan seluruh kebenaran mengenai hubungan kedua pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto bergetar—emosi, ketika Gaara memberi pilihan yang tidak pernah Naruto sendiri bayangkan selama ini.

Awalnya, Naruto mengatakan jika dia tidak terima Gaara bersama Neji. Namun, pemuda Uzumaki itu menjadi bimbang ketika Neji menjelaskan dengan gamblang apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Berbagai macam emosi bermunculan ketika satu per satu fakta mulai diungkapkan oleh Neji. Dari fakta mengenai kejahatan yang dilakukan Itachi dan Fugaku pada diri Naruto—Gaara, hingga fakta mengenai sikap Sasuke selama ini ketika di belakang Naruto.

Tidak egois sama sekali, sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Neji membiarkan Naruto dan Gaara memilih. Bahkan, Neji membiarkan Gaara berbicara berduaan dengan Neji dan mendiskusikan semuanya.

Suasana restoran bintang lima di kala itu cukup ramai, dan penuh dengan pasangan karena hari itu ada discount khusus makan di restoran tersebut bagi para pasangan. Tetapi, suasana restoran yang didekor seromantis mungkin tidak menurunkan ketegangan di antara Gaara dan Naruto. Dua pemuda itu terlalu terkejut, kecewa, dan emosi untuk merasakan suasana di sekitar mereka.

**Flashback…**

"Di luar tingkah keluarganya, sepertinya dia adalah orang yang mencintaimu dibandingkan siapapun…," bisik Gaara, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam—mempersilahkan Gaara berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tahu…," bisik Naruto. Penjelasan Neji cukup membuat Naruto tahu seberapa besarnya kegilaan Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang mencintai Naruto.

"Kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Gaara. Ia tersenyum tipis, seperti senyuman yang selama ini selalu diperlihatkannya pada Naruto ketika mereka berduaan.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak..," jawabnya—ringan. Ia menjadi pasif, tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti biasanya.

Tidak biasanya Naruto kalut seperti ini jika menyangkut perasaan. Baru pertama kali Gaara melihat Naruto tampak cemas dan kebingungan. Sejenak Gaara merasa tidak suka dengan tingkah Naruto yang seperti ini. Namun, dia menepis semua perasaan itu. Siapa yang tidak akan bingung jika ada seseorang yang memberikan cinta sebesar itu? Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum karena orang yang membuat Naruto berubah adalah seorang gadis—seseorang yang memiliki gender berbeda dari orang yang biasanya Naruto kencani.

"Untuk urusan perasaanku terhadapmu, akupun tidak ingin kalah darinya…," Gaara menyadarkan Naruto yang sejak tadi melamun. "Bilang pada dirinya, jika bukan hanya dia saja yang bisa mencintaimu."

Naruto menatap Gaara, "Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Aku tahu kau akan bahagia dengan orang yang sangat mencintaimu…," bisik Gaara. Sorot matanya tidak dapat berbohong jika perasaanya terluka, "Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa memilih dirimu," lanjutnya. Gaara pun membungkukan tubuhnya—meminta maaf.

Gaara kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Ia menatap mata Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Gaara…," Naruto berbisik lembut, dengan sorot mata kosong. Seharusnya kata-kata itu bukanlah kata yang diucapkan Naruto, namun otaknya sesaat beku, dan lidahnya kelu—sulit berbicara.

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya, dan ia beranjak dari atas kursi, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam. "Sampai jumpa!" pamit Gaara.

.

.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu melihat punggung Gaara semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Namun, dia tidak dapat bergerak, walaupun rasa sakit dari hatinya menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Setiap memaksakan diri untuk berlari mengejar Gaara, bayangan istrinya selalu terbesit di pikiran Naruto. Gadis menyebalkan yang keluarganya telah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Gaara kini telah memonopoli perasaannya, hingga Naruto tidak dapat bergerak untuk mengejar kekasihnya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?_

_Kenapa aku hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh?_

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia yang seharusnya membenci Sasuke, dan menjadikan kejadian ini sebagai kesempatan untuk berlari menjauh dari Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan berpaling kembali pada Gaara.

_Apakah aku sebenarnya yang telah berpaling darimu, Gaara?_

Naruto tertawa getir—mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sepertinya, dirinya benar-benar sudah gila!

**End Flashback.**

Sasuke menatap khawatir Naruto. Ia tidak suka jika Naruto larut di dalam kesedihan, "Apakah kau mempunyai bahasa yang lebih layak untuk wanita?" tanya Sasuke ketika raut wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, di saat mengingat suaminya telah mengatakan; pemuda Uzumaki itu telah menyemprotkan cairan pada tubuhnya, "—dan kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Tidakkah kau tahu akibat aku memberikan jaketku padamu, aku hampir mati kedinginan, dan aku hampir terlindas oleh mobil," Sasuke menyesal karena di saat berciuman di tengah kota ia membuka jaketnya, dan melapiskan jaket itu pada tubuh Naruto.

"Oh, kau galau karena aku?" kesedihan Naruto menghilang, ketika Sasuke berkata menyebalkan kembali, "Tapi itu adalah balasannya karena kau selalu mempermainkanku, sekarang kita memiliki score yang sama, Sasuke," Naruto tertawa keras.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke—sebal. Ia tidak pernah sampai membuat Naruto tertabrak mobil, walaupun usil. Sasuke memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku sudah membaca buku yang kau berikan itu," kata Naruto. Ia telah membaca buku novel buatan Sasuke yang berisikan dua ninja yang sedang berbicara di kantor petinggi ninja, dan dalam waktu seharian itu kedua ninja saling mengungkapkan pikiran mereka, "—cerita yang kau berikan itu sepertinya belum mencapai ending? Bagaimana ending-nya," tanya naruto dengan penuh keingintahuan.

Sasuke smirk.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum?!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Itu cerita cukup bagus, walaupun setting-nya hanya ada di dalam ruangan kerja," puji Naruto, "—dan kenapa kau tidak menjadi author saja?"

"Aku memang berbakat dalam segala hal, Naruto," dipuji sedikit Sasuke menjadi besar kepala. "—bahkan ada yang mengatakan padaku kenapa aku tidak jadi seorang pilot saja?"

Naruto mengakui kehebatan sekaligus malas menanggapi _kenarsisan _ Sasuke untuk kali ini. Ia memegang lembut tangan Sasuke yang terbungkus gips dan perban, "Sasuke Uchiha, jadilah bagian hidupku untuk selamanya, dan marilah kita mulai semuanya dari nol…," kata Naruto, dengan nada seromantis mungkin. Inilah saatnya ia mengungkapkan alasan dirinya datang ke tempat ini.

SRET!

Sasuke merubah posisinya—memunggungi Naruto.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah istrinya, "A—apaan itu?! Kau benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang wanita. Selain kau menyebalkan, kau juga sangat tidak roman—kau malu, ya?!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, ketika melihat kuping Sasuke memerah, "Nee, Sasuke, kau malu, ya?!" Naruto menarik pundak Sasuke agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Diam, kau Dobe!" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, tetapi Naruto masih berjuang untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kau malu Sasuke, kau malu!" seru Naruto—merasa Sasuke sungguh lucu ketika bertingkah seperti ini, "Melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi ingin mematiskan dua bulan ke depan mempunyai baby," kata Naruto. Ia merubah posisinya dari kursi menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur—tempat Sasuke berbaring.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "A—apa? Kau om-om mesum menyingkir!" teriak Sasuke karena ngeri melihat seringai menjijikan suaminya.

Naruto memperdekat jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap horror Naruto, "NARUTO, KAU MENDUDUKI TANGANKU! NARUTO MENYINGKIR! NA—A—Astaga… ha—ah, sudahlah!" Sasuke merasa percuma sekarang jika harus menyingkirkan Naruto yang sedang berada di dalam mood seperti ini. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang berfungsi normal, Sasuke membalas tangan Naruto yang mulai bermain di tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang nyaris menindihnya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Pasangan suami-istri itupun asik dengan diri mereka sendiri.

"Ahhhh… ya… sebelah situ Sasuke… benar—benar!" desah Naruto di leher Sasuke ketika istrinya mulai memanjakannya.

"Hn, dobe….," Sasuke tersenyum miring sembari mengecup daun telinga Naruto, "Turunkan suaramu," bisiknya dengan mesra, "—jika tidak rencana kita untuk mempunyai baby dua bulan ke depan akan gagal."

"Sasuke…," gumam Naruto di tengah-tengah kecupannya pada leher Sasuke, dan sentuhannya pada dada sang Uchiha.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke—tenang seperti biasanya.

"Setiap melihat matamu…," bisik Naruto. Ia menghisap leher Sasuke, ketika Sasuke mendesah pelan, "—aku menjadi mengingat jika kau mirip sekali dengan gadis yang pernah aku tolong beberapa tahun lalu, dan dia adalah anak yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi basahku, ketika aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan dirinya," Naruto memijat dada Sasuke dengan pelan, "—dia adalah cinta pertamaku, dan orang yang membuatku menjadi benci wanita, hingga berorientasi menyimpang… dia adalah wanita yang menghilangkan kepercayaanku pada wanita karena aku tidak kunjung bisa menemuinya, hingga prustasi."

Setelah menolong gadis itu, Naruto setiap hari pergi ke sekolah tempat gadis itu seharusnya sekolah. Ia selalu menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah itu untuk mencari sosok gadis itu. Bahkan, ketika hujan pun Naruto tetap menantinya, dan kondisi itu semakin diperparah pada saat Naruto mulai memasuki masa puber. Pemuda itu sering bermimpi gadis yang ditolongnya. Ia bermimpi yang menurut Naruto tidaklah baik, dan sangat menjijikan. Namun, hasrat untuk mencintai seseorang sulitlah dibendung—selama beberapa tahun, hingga bertemu Gaara, Naruto tidak dapat melupakan sosok gadis itu.

Sasuke membatu di tempat.

_Apakah yang dimaksud Naruto adalah aku?_

"A—ah, aku turut cemburu dan sedih mendengarnya," komentar Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memberitahu Naruto jika dia adalah gadis yang dimaksud Naruto. "Hehehe," Sasuke terkekeh miris untuk pertama kalinya.

.

_Ba—bagaimana ini?_

_Aku ingin tersenyum lebar…_

Batin Sasuke sembari menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat bodoh di depan Naruto. Ia harus ekstra mempertahankan ekspresi stoic-nya agar tidak tersipu bahagia, ketika mengetahui dirinya adalah cinta pertama suaminya sendiri.

**The end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

17 Agustus 2013

Cuaca di luar sana tidaklah bersahabat, dan membuat anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha harus memakai kaos basket, dengan celana pendek ketika berada di dalam rumah. Tidak ke kantor seperti biasanya karena semua pekerjaan rumah dan kantor sudah dikerjakan oleh Sasuke, hari ini Sasuke bisa beristirahat di dalam ruangan kerjanya di apartemen Naruto. Ia yang hanya sendirian di ruangan kerjanya sibuk mengetik, dan mengerjakan hobby-nya, yaitu menulis sebuah fanfic atau pengganti cerita pendek.

Lemon squash yang beberapa menit lalu diambil Sasuke dari dapur menghangat karena cuaca, dan semilir angin dari jendela yang dibuka lebar masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Sasuke—meniup tubuh Sasuke yang memerah karena kepanasan. Sesekali gadis itu menghela napas, dan men-delete cerita di depannya, ketika tidak sesuai dengan plot yang diinginkannya.

"Selesai!" seru Sasuke. Sendirian di dalam ruang kerja, membuat image cool-nya menghilang. Ia bisa berteriak dengan seenaknya.

Sasuke membaca cerita yang dibuatnya berhari-hari ini. Ia membaca ulang cerita itu, memastikan jika cerita itu layak dibaca oleh suaminya karena dia akan memberikan cerita itu pada Naruto. Seperti mengerjakan soal-soal yang rumit, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Gadis ini ingin memberikan cerita terbaik untuk suaminya, walaupun cerita ini sangat amatiran. Ia yang tidak pandai berkata-kata, ingin mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya pada Naruto, walaupun hanya berbentuk tulisan. Sasuke terus memeriksa ceritanya, hingga babak terakhir cerita itupun dimulai...

_**Ending Cerita Sasuke…**_

_Mantan penghianat Konoha memandang kertas-kertas di depannya. Akhirnya, tepat menjelang malam dia telah menyelesaikan draft novel yang akan dikirimkan sang hokage pada penerbit. Ia telah membuat novel yang kiranya cukup menarik, dan membuat Naruto puas. Sasuke memandang ke arah jendela. Ia memandang langit musim gugur yang berbintang. Ha—ah, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kedamaian seperti ini. Sudah lama dia mendambakan keadaan tenang seperti ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Ia yang selama ini selalu salah paham terhadap apapun di sekitarnya harus berterima kasih pada seseorang karena berkat orang tersebut ia bisa menjadi seperti ini—terbebas dari rasa dendam, dan amarah yang selalu merasuk ke dalam hatinya. _

_Dengkuran kecil membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia memandang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi kepala di paha sang Uchiha. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika memandang wajah tertidur Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertidur dengan sangat pulas, dan senyuman kecil tersirat di wajah tidur Naruto. Astaga… pemuda ini selalu terlihat ceria, walaupun di dalam tidurnya. Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto, dan ternyata pemuda itu semakin terhanyut di dalam tidur malamnya. _

"_Kau sampai lupa hari ulang tahunmu," bisik Sasuke, "Padahal, banyak sekali yang aku ingin ceritakan padamu," kata Sasuke. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa, menikmati gekstur rambut Naruto yang lembut, "—salah satunya adalah kata-kata yang belum pernah aku ucapkan padamu selama ini," lanjutnya. Sasuke memperlembut elusannya pada rambut Naruto, "—selamat ulang tahun Naruto," bisiknya, "—maaf baru tahun ini aku bisa mengucapkannya," Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan intens dan lembut, "—tetapi, tidak seperti dahulu kala, di mulai dari sekarang—setiap tahun, bukan Iruka, bukan Sakura, bukan siapapun, melainkan dirikulah yang pertama kali akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, dan memastikan hari spesialmu itu selalu penuh senyuman…"_

_Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada kening Naruto._

"_Sekali lagi aku ucapkan… Selamat Ulang tahun, Hokage-sama…," bisik Sasuke sebelum dia mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "—dan hiduplah bersamaku untuk selamanya," Sasuke memasukan cincin pada jari Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto yang tertidur lelap dengan mimpi-mimpi indahnya._

.

.

_Tidak peduli dimana kita bermulai…_

_Tidak peduli sudut pandang orang yang mengenal kita…_

_Tidak peduli alur cerita yang kita dapatkan…_

_Di berbagai macam dunia dan seribu satu perbedaan cerita yang kita alami…_

_Aku tetap mempunyai satu tujuan akhirnya…_

_Membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia…_

_Adalah takdirku berada di sisimu…._

.

Lembaran terakhir pun dipikir sangat matang, hingga keningnya berkerut, sebelum gadis bermata _onyx_ itu menghapus bagian akhir ceritanya. Ia yang membuat cerita itu dengan susah payah tidak akan membiarkan suaminya mengetahui ending cerita yang dibuatnya karena dia tahu…. jika dia percaya pada takdir, maka pada akhirnya tanpa perlu Naruto membaca tulisannya, Naruto akan berada di sisinya—

—karena seperti kata-kata di dalam tulisannya.

Itulah takdir mereka.

**End Omake. **

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita Taz. Cerita ini mungkin adalah cerita yang mengantarkan komunikasi terakhir reader sama Taz di tahun ini. Sebelum Taz pamit ijin untuk hiatus panjang, Taz ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca segala cerita Taz, dan maaf jika ada kesalahan karena Taz tahu sifat Taz emosional, seenaknya, dan pastinya banyak banget di antara kalian yang pernah kesinggung sama Taz—terutama yang pernah berinterasi dengan Taz secara langsung. **

**Tidak usah panik, Taz masih bertanggung jawab dengan fic-fic Taz. Taz sudah memerintahkan kepercayaan Taz untuk meng-update fic Taz yang sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari, selagi Taz hiatus, sehingga para reader tidak akan penasaran dengan cerita Taz, dan Taz tidak meninggalkan tanggung jawab. Untuk teman-teman yang berkomunikasi lewat facebook juga, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman Taz, dan terima kasih atas support-nya. Sesuai janji di waktu itu, Taz tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke apapun keadaannya, kecuali keadaan yang sangat darurat dan memang tidak bisa ditinggalkan kepentingannya #bahasa gue#. Oh iya, Sebenarnya Taz baca waktu kalian support sampai memijat tangan Taz (di FB) bwakakakka.. Taz mau balas, tapi masa balasnya: Eh, jangan lupa kakinya! lebih pegel nih XD #ngelunjak banget ini anak#**

**Oke, sekian dari cuap-cuap dari Taz,**

**jika ada kesempatan di lain waktu…. mudah2an Taz bisa cuap-cuap sama pembaca cerita Taz. Dengan cerita ini Taz nyatakan hiatus dari FFN (dengan fic yang tidak hiatus) dalam waktu tidak dapat ditentukan. **

**Salam hangat, **

**Taz. **


End file.
